Punish the Children
by Mulderette
Summary: STORY COMPLETE Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering himself and all those around him.
1. Chapter One

Title: Punish the Children (1/?)  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago.   
  
******  
  
"Oh man...I'm stuffed. I cannot eat another bite." Ty patted his stomach contentedly and grinned at Krista. "You keep giving me dinners like this, I'm going to need to think about working a different shift." The young couple was sitting on a wicker couch on the porch of Krista's house. The night air was cool, but not overly so, and they had decided to come out on the porch to enjoy the crisp night air.  
  
"Well...that wouldn't be so bad now, would it?" Krista smiled as she leaned in to press a soft kiss onto Ty's lips. "I wouldn't mind being able to have dinner with you on a more regular basis, instead of just your nights off."  
  
"But that would mean leaving Sully...I can't do that..." Sure it was something he'd threatened to do, but he hadn't really meant it. Sully needed him. Besides, he liked the shift he was working and he couldn't even imagine working with anyone besides Sully. Sure the guy could be a pain in the ass at times, but Ty cared a great deal about him, just as he knew Sully cared for him.  
  
Krista giggled at the serious expression on Ty's face. "Oh don't look so worried," she said as she put her arms around his neck. "Of course you can't change shifts. I wouldn't want you to, not on my account. I mean it would be nice and all, but, it's not something I expect."  
  
"Well...thank you for being so understanding..." He just gazed back at her for a few long moments, inwardly marveling at her beauty and how lucky he was to have met her. It had been a chance meeting, a few months back, when he and Sully had answered a call. She'd reported a disturbance outside the bank she worked at. Ty had been attracted to her the moment he set eyes on her. There was something different about this young woman. It wasn't just her physical beauty, though admittedly that was a large part of it. She had smooth, honey-colored skin, a slender frame and the most incredible green eyes he'd ever seen. She also had a bubbling infectious laugh that he was unable to resist. It wasn't just her outward appearance that had drawn Ty in though. Krista also had a true inner beauty. Like Ty, she had lost her father at a young age. An only child, she was extremely close and devoted to her mother. Ty had been utterly charmed by her right from the start.   
  
He smiled and pulled her towards him as their lips came together once again. A few moments later though they hastily drew apart at the sound of someone's throat being cleared.   
  
"Just thought I'd let you know, I'm heading on up to bed." Krista's mother smiled good-naturedly at her daughter and boyfriend. "Not that I reckon you'll be missing me very much."  
  
"Good night, mama," Krista delicately pulled out of Ty's arms and stood up to give her mother a hug. "Sleep well."  
  
"Good night, Mrs. Fredericks," Ty said as he stood up awkwardly. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner. It was delicious."  
  
"You know you're welcome here any time, Ty. But how many times do I have to tell you, just call me, Rose," the woman said with a chuckle. "And please, don't be standing on my account."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." Ty smiled as he sat back down.   
  
"That's better." Rose smiled in satisfaction and put her hand on the front doorknob, turning it and opening the door partway. "Now don't you two be sitting out here all night. You've got to be at work early in the morning, Krista."  
  
"We won't, mama...Goodnight." Krista smiled as her mother went into the house and then cuddled against Ty's chest as he put his strong arms around her. "Sorry about that...I swear, sometimes she thinks I'm still her little girl back in high school."   
  
"Hey, it's fine. I understand." He smiled as she burrowed into his arms. "If I had a daughter like you, I'd be overprotective too."  
  
"I bet you would be. Though I don't think you'd have to worry too much. A tall, muscular guy like you who's a cop... all your daughter's boyfriends would be scared silly."  
  
"You think?" He chuckled at the thought.   
  
"Oh, I'd be willing to bet on it," she said, slowly trailing her hand along his arm. "So you do anything exciting for your day off?"  
  
"I did laundry," he replied with a grin. "That was real exciting. And I met Sully for lunch."  
  
"How is Sully?" Krista knew Ty had been trying to help him with his drinking. She liked him and hoped he would be able to move past his problems.  
  
"You know how he is," Ty shrugged. "He seems okay, but it's hard to tell for sure. I just hope he'll be alright."  
  
"You're doing all you can for him, Ty." Krista said encouragingly as she rubbed his shoulder. "The rest is up to him."  
  
He nodded and the two sat in companionable silence for a bit before he spoke again. "So...early day, huh?" He leaned in to kiss her, drinking in the softness of her lips before he breathlessly drew away.   
  
"Early meeting with the bigwigs. I need to get my sleep so I can be on my toes."  
  
"Well...I guess I can understand that...just as long as you didn't say you needed your beauty sleep, because that you definitely do not need."  
  
"Always the flatterer," Krista shook her head and laughed.   
  
"It's not flattery if it's true," he protested lightheartedly.  
  
"Well flattery or not, I still need to get up early, so..." She stood up and turned towards him, smiling at the mock pout on his lips. "I'll make it up to you."  
  
"Yeah?" His expression brightened with her words as he stood up and drew her back into his arms for one last kiss. "I'm going to hold you to that."  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way..." Her expression grew a bit more serious as she looked up at him. "Goodnight, Ty...you be careful out there tomorrow." It was the one thing that worried her about dating him...the fact that he was a cop and in constant danger. She knew it was something she was going to have to deal with if things kept going on the way she hoped they would. She just hoped she was strong enough to do so.  
  
"I'm always careful, Krista. I'll call you tomorrow. You knock em dead at that meeting." He watched until she was safely inside and had closed the door behind her; then he headed down the porch steps to his car, a smile on his lips.   
  
Life was good. He honestly couldn't remember ever having been so happy.  
  
******  
  
Seth Waters stared down at the newspaper article in front of him. Damn...the kid was the spitting image of his father, the cop who had put Seth away over 25 years ago for second-degree murder. He'd never forgotten the bastard. His face was imprinted in his mind like it had happened only yesterday. Seth had been sentenced to life, but he'd gotten out on parole just a few months ago - finally he was free from that godforsaken hellhole. It was only then that he'd discovered the cop who'd put him away had been killed in the line of duty years ago. Someone else had done what Seth himself had vowed to do once he got out of prison. It had been disappointing to say the least, but now it seemed as though things might be turning around for him. Maybe it wouldn't be exactly as he originally intended, but the cop's kid would fill the role nicely. Hell, he was a cop as well, which made it that much better. He was even named after his dad. It would be almost as good as if he could have made Tyrone Sr. suffer. And who knew? Maybe wherever he was, Tyrone would see what Seth was going to do to his son and he'd regret the day he ever sent Seth Waters to prison. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Punish the Children (2/?)  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Notes: Thanks as always for the feedback. It is very much appreciated:)  
  
******  
  
"You're looking pretty chipper today." Sully glanced at his partner with a smile on his lips. "I guess I don't have to guess who you were with last night."  
  
"I had dinner with Krista and her mom," Ty replied with a grin. "All perfectly innocent."  
  
"Somehow innocent isn't exactly the word I'd use to describe you, Davis." Sully shook his head in amusement. "At least not where the ladies are concerned. Though I've gotta say, you've been with Krista a lot longer than any of the rest. I guess it must be love," he added jokingly.  
  
Sully expected some sort of wisecrack response from Ty and looked over at him when all he got was silence in return. "Oh man..." he said when he saw the look on Ty's face. "You've got it bad, haven't you?"  
  
Ty smiled a little bit shyly, still not at ease with talking about the kinds of feelings he was having. "I guess I do..." he said reflectively, hesitating a bit before going on. "I'm in love with her, Sul."  
  
Sully smiled, not entirely surprised. He had sensed there was something special between Ty and Krista. "I'm really happy for you, Ty." He was truly glad his partner had found someone to love.   
  
"Thanks Sully...it's kind of weird...I mean its good, but...I guess I didn't really expect it..."  
  
"That's pretty much how it happens," Sully chuckled. "You're just going along, minding your own business and then bam, cupid's arrow strikes you down."  
  
"Yeah well I guess I have been struck..." Ty paused for a few moments and then went on. "I've been kind of thinking that she might be the one."  
  
"The one...as in marriage?" Sully raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't really expected that, at least not so soon. "Guess you really are serious."  
  
"Well...I mean I'm not ready to run out and buy a ring or anything, but...I don't know..." Ty shrugged. "It just seems right..."  
  
"You'd know that more than anyone. This is really great news. You deserve to be happy."  
  
"Thanks, Sully...thanks a lot..." Ty smiled back at his partner. He knew that Sully was happy for him, even though he knew he was still heartsick over the loss of his own wife.  
  
******  
  
"Hey you guys feel like goin' out for Chinese? Bosco's treatin'." Faith grinned over at her partner who had just finished changing out of his uniform back into his street clothes. "He lost a bet."  
  
"Hey I said I'd take you out, not the whole department," Bosco protested. "And besides that, you cheated."  
  
"I don't think Davis and Sully constitute the whole department and I did not cheat."  
  
"Yeah well Sully eats enough for the whole department," he retorted.  
  
"Just for that, I am going to join you," Sully said with a mock glare in Bosco's direction. "And just a forewarning, Boscorelli, I'm pretty damn hungry. By the way, what was the bet?"  
  
"He bet he could get Sue Wheeler to go out with him," Faith answered, her eyes sparkling in amusement.   
  
"That new cop on the day shift?" Ty nodded approvingly. "She's pretty cute. She's got a steady boyfriend though."  
  
"Which Faith knew about," Bosco stated indignantly. "She made the bet even though she knew that and then watched me make a fool out of myself askin' her out."  
  
"I'm sorry, Bos...it's just too easy," Faith said, laughing. "How about you, Davis? You comin'?"  
  
"Yeah, Chinese sounds good," Ty replied. "I'm seeing Krista tonight though. Okay if she joins us?"  
  
"Sure, the more, the merrier," Faith said with a gleeful look as Bosco's expression turned even more sour.  
  
Bosco was about to protest again when Ty interrupted. "Chill, Bos. I'll help you out with the check."  
  
"Aw, Davis, you take all the fun out of things," Faith said, shaking her head. "Hasn't Sully taught you anything?"  
  
"I've tried, Faith, God knows I've tried," Sully said, smiling.  
  
"Sorry." Ty smiled as he zippered up his jacket. "I'm going to go pick up Krista. Where should we meet you?"  
  
"The China Star," Faith replied. "We'll wait in the lounge."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you guys in a little while," Ty said as he headed out of the locker room.  
  
******  
  
Seth placed the sports page on the seat beside him as his eyes caught sight of Davis coming out of the precinct. "About damn time," he muttered, watching the young man with a certain fascination. He was just so much like his father. There was a part of him that had considered dragging this all out, making the kid suffer as he slowly destroyed him, bit by bit, but a larger part of him wanted to make a big splash. He'd been silenced in prison for too many years. This would give him the attention he craved. His work would be on the front page of all the papers. It was going to be great, just great. He watched as Davis got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot, then started up the engine of his own car. This was going to be one terrific night...  
  
******  
  
"Hey you two, over here!" Faith waved at Ty and Krista who were searching for them in the crowded lounge of the China Star.   
  
"Hi Faith, hey Sully, Bosco." Krista smiled brightly as she and Ty reached the table. "How are you all doing?"  
  
"We're good, Krista. It's nice to see you again," Faith watched as Krista and Ty sat down. "We've got a bit of a wait. This place is even crazier than usual for a Friday night."   
  
"That actually works out pretty good," Ty stated, moving his chair in a little bit closer towards Krista's. "Krista needs to do a quick system update at the bank in an hour so I'm going to run her over there. It's right down the street from here."  
  
"Man, they got you runnin' to the bank in the middle of the night?" Bosco asked, taking a healthy swig of his beer. "That kinda sucks."  
  
"It's month end stuff," Krista said. "I don't mind so much, especially tonight since I have Monday off."  
  
"That works out well, doesn't it?" Sully asked, grinning slyly, "seeing as my partner has Sunday off."  
  
Ty laughed. "That is a lucky coincidence, isn't it?"  
  
Faith nudged Bosco and leaned towards him to whisper. "They're cute together, aren't they?"  
  
"Cute?" Bosco scowled. "I don't think Davis would appreciate bein' called cute."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Forget it, Bos."  
  
"Hey Davis," Bosco stated loudly. "Faith thinks you're cute."  
  
"Huh?" Ty looked at Bosco, a baffled expression on his face.  
  
Faith glared at Bosco, punching his arm. "Ouch! That hurt, Faith! You're such a bully." Bosco pouted as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"And you are a baby. I said I thought the two of you were cute together," Faith explained with a sigh.   
  
Ty smiled as he draped his arm around Krista. "Well thanks. I certainly think Krista's pretty cute."  
  
"And I think you're pretty cute yourself," Krista smiled up at Ty.  
  
"Okay enough of this," Sully groaned. "All this lovey dovey talk is going to make me lose my appetite."  
  
"That isn't necessarily a bad thing, is it?" Bosco asked.  
  
"That'll cost you," Sully said, shaking his head. "An extra piece of teriyaki beef for every snide comment you make."  
  
"I'm shakin'." Bosco smirked as he gave an exaggerated shudder.  
  
"You should be shaking."  
  
"Come on guys, Krista is never going to want to be seen in public with any of us ever again," Faith said, shaking her head. Men could be such morons sometimes.  
  
******  
  
Seth smiled to himself as he quickly walked away from Davis' car. It had been easier than he thought. Peterson's constant ramblings about explosives in prison had proven more useful than he ever could have imagined. He went back to his own car and got inside, every nerve in his body tingling with anticipation of what was to come. He could hardly wait for the fireworks to begin.  
  
******  
  
"I tackled that skell and he had no idea what hit him," Bosco grinned. "Guy was so drunk I bet he still doesn't know what happened."  
  
"Ty? Sorry to interrupt, but..." Krista gestured to her watch. "I've got to go."  
  
"Okay, sure. We won't be long," Ty said as he started to get up.  
  
Krista shook her head quickly. "Why don't I just take the keys? I won't be long."  
  
"Nah." Ty shook his head. "I'll drive you."  
  
Krista gave him a mischievous smile. "What's the matter, Ty? Don't you trust me to drive your car?"  
  
"Of course I trust you," Try stated. He looked to Sully and Bosco for help, but they just grinned at him, enjoying the situation. "I just...it's late..."  
  
"Come on, Ty just give me the keys," Krista pleaded. "If you come, you're going to be a distraction."   
  
"I won't distract you," he protested.  
  
"Tell you what, Davis. How about I go with her?" Faith said, deciding to rescue the young officer. "I think we girls could use a break from you guys anyhow."  
  
"Alright." Ty stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the keys, handing them to Krista. "Don't be long."  
  
"We won't be." Krista smiled as she took the keys and stood up, then bent down to kiss him. "You be good," she whispered.  
  
"Always." His eyes followed her as she and Faith headed out and he then turned his attention back to Sully and Bosco.  
  
******  
  
"So...you and Ty seem like you're getting pretty serious," Faith said as she and Krista started walking through the parking lot to where Ty's car was parked.  
  
"I guess we are..." Krista glanced at Faith, a faint smile touching her lips. "Ty's a terrific guy,"  
  
Faith nodded. "He really is. I'm glad things are working out so well between you. He seems really happy."  
  
"I'm glad." Krista smiled as they reached the car and she walked over to the passenger side to open the door for Faith. "I'm really happy too."  
  
"Damn," Faith exclaimed and Krista gave her a questioning look.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My purse. I left it under my chair. If they call our names for a table, the guys aren't going to know it's there."  
  
"Well why don't you run in and get it. I'll pick you up out front."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Faith smiled as started to head back. "I'll hurry."  
  
******  
  
"So Davis...you really like this girl, huh?" Bosco asked, looking over at Ty curiously.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I really do." Ty nodded as he took a sip of his drink. "We've really connected. I..."   
  
His words were lost as the restaurant was rocked by the sound of a huge explosion. People immediately began to scream and some started rushing towards the exit. The three men exchanged shocked glances and then Bosco whispered "Faith" as he sprang to his feet. Ty sat unmoving, filled with unspeakable terror before Sully grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his chair. Bosco was already trying to calm the crowd as he made his way through the lounge, desperate to reach his partner, to make sure she was okay.   
  
"Come on," Sully said, trying to get Ty to respond while he fought against his own feelings of foreboding that something unspeakably horrible had occurred... 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Punish the Children (3/?)  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: ***CHARACTER DEATH WARNING*** Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
******  
  
The fiery yellow and orange fireball seemed to light up the entire parking area. The sirens of approaching fire engines could already be heard. Bosco came flying out of the restaurant and stopped short when he saw the flames. "Faith!" he shouted, his heart pounding in terror as he began to run towards the fire. "Faith, where are you?" Maybe they were already on their way to the bank. Maybe everything was perfectly fine. Dear God, please let everything be fine. Then he saw her, lying on the ground not too far from where the explosion had taken place.   
  
"Faith!" He ran to her, kneeling down beside her. "Faith, can you hear me?" He could see that she was breathing, but her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. "Faith...Faith come on, wake up," he pleaded softly, breathing a sigh of relief when she began to stir.   
  
"Bos?" she whispered, looking up at Bosco in confusion. "Wh...what happened?"   
  
Bosco shook his head. "I don't know...looks like a car exploded. Thank God you're alright."  
  
"Car?" It all came back to her and Faith's eyes widened as she attempted to sit up. "Oh God, Bosco...Krista..."  
  
Bosco put his arm around his partner, gently helping her into a sitting position as he regarded her solemnly. "Faith...Krista...she wasn't?" He shook his head, his expression grave. "No..."  
  
Faith began to tremble as she turned her head towards the burning car. "Oh God...Bosco she..." Her eyes filled with tears as she went into his arms, buried her face against his chest and began to sob.  
  
******  
  
Ty felt the blood drain from his face as he stepped out of the restaurant and saw the flames shooting high into the night sky. "I..." He looked around desperately, trying to see some sign of her. "I think...I think I parked over there," he murmured, then shook his head. "No...no, no, no, no..." The horrifying realization came over him and he took off in the direction of the flames. "Krista!" he screamed as he ran. "Krista!"   
  
Sully took off after his partner. "Ty, no!" he called, unsuccessfully trying to catch up with him. "Ty, stop!"  
  
Bosco heard Sully's cries and stood up, immediately taking note of the situation. He raced after Davis, managing to grab him right before he reached the car.   
  
"Let go of me!" Ty screamed as he fought to get out of Bosco's tight grasp. "Damn you, Bosco! Let me go!"   
  
By that time Sully had arrived and the two men had to use all their strength to physically restrain Ty.   
  
"Please let me go...please..." Ty was beginning to tire and tears were streaming down his face as he struggled against them, his eyes on the flames that were destroying his future, destroying all his dreams.   
  
"There's nothing you can do, Ty." Sully's voice broke as he tried to get through to his partner. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Oh God...no..." Violent sobs racked his body as he collapsed to the ground. "Krista...please..."  
  
After Bosco left her side, Faith had painstakingly managed to get to her feet and then made her way to where Bosco and Sully were struggling with Ty. She stared at the burning car, watching as the fire department worked to put out the flames. She shuddered, realizing how close she had come to death. If she hadn't forgotten her purse... She turned her attention back to Ty who was now on the ground, sobbing as if his heart would break, with Sully and Bosco looking down at him helplessly. She walked towards them and sank down onto the ground next to Ty. Her own tears were falling once again as she reached for Ty and wrapped her arms around him, needing to try to comfort him, not only for him, but for herself as well...  
  
******  
  
Seth sat in his car, watching as the drama unfolded before him. He had felt an incredible rush when the explosion had occurred. At first he'd been sorry when he knew that Davis wasn't going to be in the car, but when he'd seen the aftermath, when the kid had collapsed crying on the ground, he'd felt a sense of pure bliss, unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. This was better...so much better than if he had wiped him out quickly. Witnessing the pain that he himself had caused was better than he ever could have imagined. It was as if he'd directed this incredible movie and was now watching the finished product for the first time...the only thing missing was the popcorn.  
  
"Take that Tyrone," he muttered as he watched the flames, hoping that somewhere, somehow, the dead man knew what was happening and was suffering as much as his son.  
  
******  
  
Bosco left the scene of the explosion and walked over to where the EMS bus was parked. The back of the bus was open. Ty was sitting on the edge with a blanket wrapped around him, just staring off into space with Sully by his side. He could see Faith inside, getting checked out by the paramedics.   
  
"How are you doin'?" Bosco asked Faith, looking at her with concern in his eyes. He was pretty shaken by how close he had come to losing her. What had happened to Krista was horrific enough, but if it had claimed Faith's life as well...he wasn't really sure he'd be able to get through it.   
  
"I'm alright, Bos," she replied quietly. She was calm now, but her heart was heavy and there was a deep sadness in her eyes over what had occurred. It had started out as such a light-hearted night and had ended in tragedy.   
  
"We're going to take her to Mercy, just to make sure," the paramedic said, turning to Bosco.   
  
"I don't need to go to the hospital," Faith protested.  
  
"Yes you do, Faith." Bosco voice was adamant. "You were unconscious. You need to make sure you're okay. Can I ride with her?' he asked the paramedic who nodded.  
  
"Bosco? Did they find out anything?" Sully asked.  
  
Bosco turned to Sully and spoke in a hushed tone. "There was definitely some kind of an explosive device. They're going to bring the car in and check it out."  
  
"She?" Sully couldn't bring himself to finish the question but Bosco knew what he wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah Sully," he nodded sorrowfully. "She was definitely in there...I'm sorry."  
  
Sully nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He'd known that was the case, but there had been some tiny part of him that had hoped some way, somehow she hadn't been in the car. "You take care of Faith," he said softly. "I...thank God she wasn't in there too..."  
  
"You goin' to be alright?" Bosco's gaze turned towards Ty. He'd never seen him look like that...he looked utterly devastated.  
  
"Yeah...I'll take care of him." Sully nodded with a certainty he didn't feel. He had no idea if he'd be able to take care of his partner. He knew Ty was in a state of shock right now and could only imagine how he'd react when the full realization of what had happened here tonight really hit him.   
  
"You coming?" The paramedic looked down at Bosco, preparing to close the doors to the bus.   
  
"We'll get out of your way. Ty...come on, they've got to go." He put his arm around his partner and gently guided him away from the ambulance so they could close the doors.  
  
"You take care," Bosco called after them just before the doors closed.  
  
"Come on, Ty...I'm going to get you home..."  
  
"Home?" It was the first word Ty had spoken since his initial breakdown in the parking lot. "No...I'm not going home, Sully. I can't go home."  
  
Sully looked at his partner sadly. "Ty...you can't stay here. You just...you can't...We'll go to my apartment then."  
  
Ty shook his head, fighting against the tears that were beginning to well in his eyes once again. "You don't understand, Sully...I can't...I can't go home... I have...I have to..."  
  
"What, Ty?" Sully looked up at the young man who was rapidly losing his composure. "What do you have to do?"  
  
"I have to tell her...I have to tell Krista's mom..." he managed to say tremulously before the tears began to fall. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Punish the Children (4/?)  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Notes: Special thanks to Karlei, Jazz, tydavislover & tycarlosluva. Your constant support is what keeps me motivated. I really appreciate it :)  
  
******  
  
"This the place?" Sully asked, glancing at his partner as he pulled up in front of the cozy-appearing white house. Ty remained silent beside him. He hadn't really spoken except to give Sully occasional directions on how to get to the house. "Ty?"  
  
Ty took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah...yeah this is their house..." Anxiously gnawing on his lower lip, he turned his eyes toward Sully. "I...I don't know if I can do this..."  
  
"You don't have to," Sully replied, wanting to help Ty any way he could. "You can wait here. I can tell her." He'd done it countless times in the past - delivered bad news to people who had no idea it was coming. It was never pleasant and in this case especially, he could understand Ty being unable to do it.   
  
Ty shook his head forlornly. He knew he couldn't allow Sully to do that. He had to do it himself...as horrible as it was going to be. It wouldn't be right for him not to tell her. He couldn't let Rose hear the news that her daughter had been killed from a total stranger. "Thanks, Sul, but...I...I've got to..."  
  
Sully nodded, his eyes filled with compassion. "Alright, but you're not doing this alone. I'm going with you." His tone made it clear that there was no room for argument. He was going to be with Ty every step of the way, whether the younger officer wanted him there or not.   
  
Ty nodded as he reached to open the car door. "I guess we'd better go." He couldn't believe it had come to this. He was about to break the heart of the woman he had imagined would someday be his mother-in-law. He felt like he was in the middle of some horrendous nightmare with no hope of awakening.   
  
He wished it was only a nightmare...he would have given anything for it not to be true.   
  
They got out of the car and started walking towards the house. Ty's legs felt like jelly and more than once he seriously considered turning back and letting Sully do it, but that was the coward's way out. He had to do this.  
  
As they reached the top of the porch steps, Ty turned away from wicker couch, unable to face the memories that arose at the sight of it. Before he could change his mind, he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, already dreading the moment when he would see Rose and he would have to destroy her life.  
  
It was only a few moments before the woman came to the door. She opened the door and immediately she knew that something was very, very wrong. "Ty? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked. "Where's Krista?"  
  
"I..." Ty stood there, feeling as if his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. "Rose...I..."  
  
"You're scaring me, Ty," Rose exclaimed. "Did something happen? Is Krista hurt?"  
  
Ty's eyes filled with tears and he bowed his head. God, he couldn't do this. It was so much worse than he'd imagined.   
  
"Ma'am..." Sully broke in gently. "Maybe you should go inside and sit down. We can talk."  
  
Rose shook her head. It was obvious that something terrible had happened. "Tell me," she demanded.  
  
"I...I'm so sorry," Ty blurted, managing to meet Rose's gaze. "There...there...there was an explosion and...God, Rose...she...she...Krista was killed...I'm so sorry..."  
  
Rose leaned back against the door, her eyes wide with shock. "You're lying," she said angrily, staring up at the young man in front of her. "You tell me where she is! Tell me! Her voice was getting shriller and shriller and Ty was tongue-tied as he looked down at her.   
  
"I...It's true, I'm so sorry, but it's true."  
  
"Ma'am...you really should sit down." Sully gently took her arm in an attempt to lead her inside, but she turned on him fiercely.  
  
"You get your hands off me!" Rose screamed, the rage and grief in her voice all too apparent. "Who the hell are you anyhow? Where's my daughter?"  
  
"I'm Officer Sullivan. I work with Ty. I'm his partner."   
  
"Where's my daughter?" The tears were beginning now as Rose's staunch denial began to give way. "Dear God, nooo," she moaned as she sank down to the porch. "My baby...my poor baby...  
  
******  
  
Faith sighed heavily as she glanced at the door once again. She was sitting in a trauma room, awaiting the results of her head MRI. "Bosco would you stop? You're makin' me dizzy," Faith said to her partner who was pacing around the room like a madman.  
  
"Sorry." He stopped in his tracks and gave her a sheepish look. "You feelin' alright?"  
  
"I just want to get out of here," Faith replied, a touch of exasperation in her tone. "Some night, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...some night... How do you think Davis is doin'?"  
  
Faith shook her head. "You saw him out there, Bos... He was devastated. There's this part of me that can't believe this even happened, you know? I mean...his car blew up. Who would do that, Bos? To Davis of all people?"  
  
Bosco shrugged. "I don't know, Faith. Maybe just some skell out to get him...doesn't make a whole lotta sense though."  
  
"No it doesn't," Faith agreed. "It makes no sense at all. They were so happy... One minute everything was perfect and the next..."   
  
"Faith?" Bosco's gaze was intently fixed on her face.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, struck by the look he was giving her.  
  
"I...I just...I want you to know that...I'm glad you're okay. I mean...I feel horrible about what happened to Krista, but...God, Faith, I'm just so thankful that you weren't in that car..."  
  
Faith nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "I'm grateful too, Bos. Part of me feels like it's wrong, that I'm bein' selfish for feelin' that way, but I can't help it. I think of my kids, my family and...I thank God that I'm still here, that they don't have to go through all that pain..."  
  
The door opened and the doctor entered the room. "Officer Yokas?" He smiled as he looked at her chart. "Your MRI looks fine. You should take it easy for a few days. Have someone awaken you every two hours tonight when you sleep." He handed her some papers. "Here are your discharge instructions. If you experience any of these symptoms, you'll need to come back to the hospital immediately. Aside from that, you're free to go."  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Faith managed a wan smile as she got down from the gurney and she and Bosco headed out of the room.   
  
"Come on," Bosco said, lightly putting his hand against her back. "We'll get a cab back to the restaurant and then I'll take you home."  
  
******  
  
Sully tried to concentrate on driving, every so often casting a worried glance at his partner who was huddled against the door of his car. The scene at Krista's mom's house had left them both emotionally drained, but he knew as bad as he himself was feeling, it was one hundred times worse for Ty.   
  
"I'm taking you back to my place," Sully stated, ready for an argument. Ty didn't respond though. Sully wasn't even sure if he had heard him.   
  
Finally Sully pulled up in front of his building. "We're here." He looked over at Ty who was just sitting despondently. "Ty..." he gently patted his shoulder. "Come on, we're here."  
  
"You think she knew?"  
  
Sully sighed deeply, his eyes filled with pain. "No," he answered softly. "I'm sure she didn't know." It was all he could offer the young man beside him, the hope that Krista had died suddenly, without pain. Sully truly believed that she had never even known what hit her.  
  
Ty remained unmoving, still slumped against the door. "I was remembering those kids...the ones who died in that car wreck that night, remember?" He swallowed the lump in his throat, his memories taking him back to another night that had been unbearably hard to get through. "When we first got there, we could see their hands pounding on the windows...trying to get out and then it just all exploded and went to hell. One minute they were kids having a grand old time and the next... "  
  
"Ty, don't," Sully pleaded quietly. "This isn't going to help...its just going to make you feel worse."  
  
Ty turned to face his partner. "That's exactly what I deserve," he stated bitterly. "To feel worse. This never should have happened. I should have driven her. I never should have let her go alone."  
  
"What good would that have done?" Sully asked, trying to knock some sense into Ty. "You'd be dead too, that's all that would have accomplished."  
  
"Yeah well maybe that's what should have happened," Ty replied, struggling once again to hold back tears. "At least I wouldn't have to feel like this. I wouldn't have to live with what I've done."  
  
"What you've done? You didn't do anything, Ty. You didn't rig your car with explosives. You had no idea this was going to happen. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Ty shook his head stubbornly. "I should have been with her."  
  
"And what about your mom, your sisters? How would they have felt?" Sully asked, before adding softly "what about me?"  
  
Ty looked away from his partner, his eyes downcast as Sully's words filled him with even more guilt. He had seen the way Krista's mother had looked at him right before they left the house. It had been a look that screamed out hatred. The woman despised him. Not that he could blame her. He despised himself as well.  
  
"Come on. Let's go inside." Sully's face was full of compassion as he spoke. He didn't know exactly what Ty was going through, but he had a pretty good idea after what he himself had gone through with Tatiana...was still going through in many ways...  
  
"Why don't you just bring me home, Sully?" Ty asked.  
  
"You're staying here." Sully felt like he needed this for himself as well as for Ty. He needed to ensure his partner stayed safe. He wasn't even sure Ty's roommate, Carlos, would be home and he was not about to leave Ty alone. "Come on."  
  
With a heavy sigh, Ty finally relented and he slowly got out of the car. He guessed it didn't really matter where he stayed...nothing really mattered anymore... 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Punish the Children (5/?)  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Notes: As always, thanks for the support. It definitely helps my motivation and I appreciate it greatly :)  
  
******  
  
The two men silently made their way up to Sully's apartment. Once inside, Ty wordlessly slumped down on the couch. Sully stood and watched him, wishing he could somehow help his partner to feel better. "Hey, you want some tea or something?" he finally asked.  
  
Ty shook his head. "No thanks."   
  
"Okay..." Sully sighed to himself. If there was ever a time he wanted to drink, the time was now, but he knew he couldn't do it. Ty had been there for him after Tatiana's death and now it was Sully's turn to return the favor. He had to be the strong one now.   
  
"What about your mom?"  
  
"My mom?" Ty looked back at Sully blankly, but then the realization of what Sully meant dawned on him. "Oh..."  
  
"You want me to call her?"  
  
Ty pondered that for a few moments before slowly nodding. He knew his mom would be upset and he couldn't deal with that right now, but then again, he couldn't just leave her to read about it in the papers either. "Alright..." he answered quietly. "But, Sully? I don't want to talk to her, okay? Not now."  
  
"Sure, that's fine...I'll make the call in the bedroom...give you a little time to yourself." He didn't think Ty needed to hear him giving Maggie the details of what happened.   
  
Ty nodded and watched as Sully trudged off to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Once Sully had left the room, Ty wrapped his arms around his chest, shivering slightly. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He just didn't understand. Why in God's name had this had to happen to Krista? She'd done nothing to deserve it...her only mistake had been getting involved with him. This was his fault...It was all his fault...  
  
******  
  
"I know you want to be there for him, but not now...he needs time," Sully said, trying to keep his voice down.   
  
"So I'm supposed to do nothing?" Maggie was still trying to get over the shock of what Sully had just told her. She couldn't believe that Krista was dead. She had been such a lovely girl. Maggie had grown very fond of her and had had high hopes for Krista and Ty's future. Now, in the blink of an eye, it had all been wiped away.   
  
"I'm with him, Maggie...I'll take care of him."   
  
Maggie nodded even though Sully wasn't there to see it. She was still trying to process all of what Sully had said and then it hit her, what she hadn't even been thinking of... "Sully? You said...these explosives...they were in Ty's car? Someone put them in Ty's car?"  
  
Sully closed his eyes with a deep sigh. He was hoping they wouldn't have to go into this yet. He hadn't even allowed himself to examine it too closely. He knew he was going to have to though. Someone had deliberately tried to kill his partner and whoever it was had not been successful. He knew there was a damned good chance they were going to try again. "I'll do everything in my power to keep him safe..."  
  
"That's not enough, Sully." This was bringing it all back, all the feelings of grief and loss she had gone through when she had lost Ty's father. Now Ty had lost Krista and he was in danger as well. When did it end?  
  
Sully gnawed on his lower lip as he absently toyed with the end of the comforter on his bed. Maggie was right. It wasn't enough, but it was all he could offer her right now. "You should get some sleep, Maggie," he said in a soothing tone. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Alright, Sully. Goodnight. Tell him...tell him I love him..." She had no choice but to trust Sully. It wasn't easy though. Ty was her son and she loved him. She knew how much Sully cared for him too, but she was frightened to death that she was going to lose him. She knew this all was connected to Ty's work with the police department. It had to be. Damn the NYPD. She wished with all her heart that Ty had gone on to law school and had never ever decided to follow in his father's footsteps...  
  
******  
  
Sully hung up the phone and just sat on the edge of his bed for a few minutes, trying to gather his thoughts. He was truly shaken by what had happened tonight and how much worse it could have been. It was only a pure stroke of luck that Faith hadn't been killed as well or that Ty hadn't been in the car. He knew Ty didn't share his view, but he was ever so grateful that the young man was unharmed. Now it was just a matter of making sure he stayed that way. He finally forced himself up off the bed and went to the closet to get some fresh sheets to change the bed. After he had done that, he took a deep breath and headed back into the living room.  
  
"Hey...how are you doing?" Ty hadn't budged from the position Sully had left him in. This was definitely not going to be easy. Sully stood there, waiting for a response, but got none. Tentatively he sat down on the couch beside his partner.   
  
"Your mom sends her love..."  
  
"Guess she was pretty upset, huh?" He knew she would be. His mom had loved Krista. He had just been able to tell... the way they would be giggling over some little secret when he'd come back into a room, sharing recipes, and even chatting on the phone. They had planned to have both families meet over dinner sometime soon. Now they would be meeting at a funeral...  
  
"Yeah...she was...She's mostly worried about you though..."  
  
The two men fell silent for a few long minutes that seemed much longer than they actually were. Finally Sully spoke again, unable to bear the awkward silence, just needing to hear Ty say something...anything..."You should try to get some sleep."  
  
"I'm not going to be able to..."  
  
"Maybe not...but you need to at least try to rest...Come on." Sully patted Ty's shoulder comfortingly. He wished there was some way to ease the pain Ty was in, but he knew there really wasn't anything that could lessen it. This was going to take time...lots of time. "I changed the sheets on my bed. At least go in there and lie down."   
  
"What? No." Ty shook his head. "I'm not taking your bed, Sully. "I'll just stay out here."  
  
"You try to sleep on this couch, you're going to wake up crippled. I'm used to it. Go on."  
  
Ty just continued to sit there, not answering Sully one way or the other until Sully gently nudged him again. "Please, Ty."  
  
Ty glanced at his partner and finally nodded. "Alright, Sul..." He slowly got to his feet and began walking towards the bedroom, glancing back at Sully before he went inside. "Thanks..."  
  
"You're welcome," Sully murmured, watching as Ty disappeared into the bedroom. "There are some sweats in the bottom dresser drawer." He was giving him a bed to sleep in...big deal. He knew it didn't help, not really. He knew there really wasn't anything that would help Ty feel better right now.  
  
******  
  
"I don't understand this..." Fred drummed his fingers on the table as he stared at Faith who was seated across from him. "Why were you at this restaurant in the first place?"  
  
"I already explained that, Fred." Faith was trying to be understanding, but her patience was beginning to wear thin. "We just went out to grab a bite after work."  
  
"You and Bosco and Davis and this woman? Sounds like two couples to me."  
  
"What?" Faith yelled, then lowered her voice, remembering the kids were asleep. "Couples? What the hell are you goin' on about, Fred? We were just unwindin' after work for God's sake. Sully was there too. Davis just decided to bring his girlfriend along."  
  
"And someone blew his car up and you were almost in it? I think it's time you got a new job, Faith. Away from all this danger, away from Boscorelli..."  
  
Faith shook her head in aggravation. "Bosco has nothin' to do with this, Fred. You know what? I stupidly thought I'd maybe be getting' a little sympathy from you here. Someone I know was killed tonight and I could have been too. I guess I was wrong though. I guess you can't see past your stupid, petty jealousy."  
  
"I'm glad you're alright," Fred responded tonelessly, "but it doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't have been there in the first place."   
  
"I'm goin' to bed." Faith stood up abruptly and stormed out of the kitchen, deliberately clacking her heels as loudly as she could, wanting to irk Fred as much as he was irking her. Sometimes she had no idea what she saw in the man...none at all...   
  
******  
  
Ty went into Sully's bedroom and flopped down on the bed. He was starting to question what had happened now...how it had happened. Who could have done it? He had absolutely no idea who would have wanted him dead or why. There wasn't any one case that stood out in his mind that would have been the cause of it. Unless...maybe Krista had some jealous, crazy boyfriend or something? Maybe it was random...but that didn't really make a lot of sense. He sat up and glanced around Sully's room. It was pretty sparse. The walls were bare and noticeably absent were any pictures of Tatiana. He supposed they were too painful for Sully to have around...constant reminders of what had happened to her. He was just now starting to really grasp the breadth of Sully's pain...what he had been going through.   
  
Sighing softly, he decided maybe Sully was right, that he ought to try to get a little bit of sleep. The detectives had cut him a break tonight, but he knew that tomorrow he would be grilled extensively about what had happened. He wasn't looking forward to it. He went to Sully's dresser and picked out a pair of navy blue sweats that looked like they would fit not too badly and changed into them. He flicked off the light switch on the wall, plunging the room into darkness. He then climbed into bed, burrowing deeply under the covers. Already he could feel the tears beginning again. He was unable to hold them back so he buried his head into the pillow to muffle his sobs, not wanting Sully to hear them. He had never felt so alone...  
  
***** 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Punish the Children (6/?)  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
******  
  
Sully had been lying on the couch for quite some time, but he hadn't been able to get to sleep. It wasn't because the couch wasn't comfortable. There were plenty of nights when he fell asleep in front of the t.v. and would end up spending the night on the couch. Rather it was because he knew that Ty was still awake. Every so often, he would hear the barely audible sound of sobs from the bedroom. He had considered going in there, to try and comfort his partner, but had decided it was best to leave him alone with his grief for now. If Ty wanted him, he knew where to find him. Finally, the occasional sobs ceased, leaving only silence. Sully hoped that Ty had managed to drop off to sleep and that it would be a peaceful rest. Feeling a bit more ease about his partner, Sully allowed his own eyes to close...  
******  
  
"Krista?" Ty's voice was barely a whisper as he stared at her, unable to believe his eyes. "I thought...Krista I thought..."  
  
"It's alright, Ty. I'm here. I'm fine. I'm so sorry that I scared you like that." She smiled a dazzling smile as she beckoned for him to approach her. "Come here...I've missed you."  
  
He looked back at her apprehensively. He had never seen her look more beautiful. She was wearing a shimmering white gown, which gently clung to the curves of her body. "You're really alright?" he asked, cautiously taking a few steps in her direction.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, Ty, but I'll be better when I have your arms around me." She smiled again, her eyes dancing with mischief.   
  
He finally smiled back at her, unable to resist. Dropping his defenses and allowing himself to have faith, he quickly started towards her. It wasn't until she was almost within his reach that her image was engulfed in flames...  
  
******  
  
Sully hadn't been asleep for very long at all, when the sound of Ty's screams jarred him from his slumber. "No, please, Krista, no!" His heart pounding, Sully quickly got off the couch and opened the bedroom door, turning on the light. Ty was thrashing about wildly under the covers. Sully went over to the bed and gently grabbed his partner, trying to get him out of the nightmare.   
  
"Ty...Ty come on, it's me, Sully. You're okay. It's alright," he said soothingly as he rubbed Ty's back. "Come on, Ty, wake up."  
  
"Sully?" Finally Ty's eyes opened and he looked around in confusion. "Wh...where am I? What's going on?"  
  
"You're in my apartment..."  
  
Ty looked back at Sully for a few moments and then the painful realization came to him. "She...she's gone, isn't she?"  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
"I saw her...in my dream...she was fine...she never looked so beautiful and then...she just burst into flames...God, Sully. I keep thinking about it, imagining what it was like for her. What if she knew, Sully? What if she knew?"  
  
"She didn't know," Sully stated as firmly as he could. "You just have to believe that. It isn't going to help to think otherwise."  
  
"Help who? Help me?" Ty gave a scornful laugh as he shook his head. "I don't care if it helps me. I don't deserve to be helped."  
  
Sully sighed as he massaged his temples with his hand. He was really tired and was starting to feel unable to cope with Ty's state of mind as well as he wanted to. "If you rigged your car with explosives, then fine, you don't deserve to be helped," he snapped, "but if you didn't, it's time to start putting the blame on the person who did it and trying to figure out who that person is."   
  
"Well I'm sorry I'm upset that my girlfriend was killed tonight."  
  
"Upset is one thing, Ty..." Sully stated, softening his tone once more, "but blaming yourself is entirely something else. You know...Krista would hate the fact that you're blaming yourself this way. She would never want this."  
  
Ty stared down at the bed, not bothering to respond to Sully. All he knew right now were the raw emotions he was experiencing. He felt like he just had no control over what he was feeling.  
  
Sully sat there, his eyes on his partner, unsure of what to say. Memories of when Ty's dad had been killed were beginning to surface...memories of a grief-stricken 11-year-old boy, tears streaming down his face as he stood by his mother's side at his father's gravesite, trying to be brave. He felt as helpless now as he had felt on that day. "You're exhausted...you need to sleep," he finally said.  
  
"I can't sleep," Ty protested, a slight tremor in his voice. "Whenever I close my eyes, all I see are flames. I can't do it, Sully. I don't want to."  
  
"Then come on back out to the living room," Sully suggested gently. "We'll try to find something on t.v. or we'll talk...whatever you want..."  
  
"Alright," Ty nodded after thinking that over. He didn't want to go back to sleep. He was afraid to...afraid of the nightmares... "Thanks Sully."  
  
"No problem," Sully said as he got off the bed and headed back out to the living room. It was going to be a very long night...  
  
******  
  
"Hey Sully, how's Davis doin?" asked Bosco. He had just begun changing into his uniform when Sully entered the locker room.   
  
"It was a pretty rough night," Sully admitted as he opened up his locker. "He's still in with the detectives. I'm going to swing him home at the beginning of my shift. How's Faith? She okay?"  
  
Bosco nodded. "Yeah. She's takin' a couple of days off, but the doctor said she'll be fine."  
  
They both looked up as Ty came into the locker room and made his way over to his locker. He opened up his locker and pulled his sweater up over his head. "Hey Davis...how are you doin?" Bosco asked, shooting a bemused look at Sully who just shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine. How's Faith?"  
  
"She's okay..." He was about to ask more, but decided to just leave it to Sully. Technically it wasn't any of his business what Davis was doing.   
  
"How'd it go with the detectives?" Sully asked.   
  
"They don't really have anything much to go on," Ty responded as he put put his arm into the shirt of his uniform. "I wasn't any help."  
  
"Uh...I thought maybe I'd swing you back to your place before my shift..."  
  
Ty stopped buttoning his shirt to look back at his partner, a hint of defiance in his expression. "I'm working."  
  
"Come on...you don't really think that's a good idea, do you?" Sully asked. "You didn't get any sleep last night. You're going through a bad time right now. You don't have to prove anything...Give yourself a break."  
  
"I am not trying to prove anything." Ty shot Sully an aggravated look as he finished buttoning his shirt. "I want to work. I don't feel like hanging around my apartment dwelling on things. If you don't want to work with me, I understand. I'll ask to be reassigned. Fine with me."  
  
Bosco shook his head to himself as he finished dressing and silently made his way out of the locker room to report to role call. Davis was in rough shape. He didn't envy Sully one little bit having to deal with him.   
  
"Hang on. I didn't say I didn't want to work with you. You don't have to jump down my throat." Maybe it would be better for Ty to be where Sully could keep tabs on him. His partner obviously wasn't doing very well with what had happened.   
  
"Sorry," Ty mumbled as he continued to change. Sully stared back at him for a long moment and then resumed dressing. He had no idea how to help his partner...he only wished he did.  
  
******  
  
Seth entered his apartment with a variety of newspapers tucked under his arm. He walked over to the kitchen table and put them down, fingering the top one lovingly. The explosion had made the afternoon edition of all the papers. It was all there, words, pictures...all because of him. He had orchestrated this and now his work was in the papers for all to see.   
  
"Sorry about that, Miss," he said, looking at the picture of Krista's smiling face. It was obviously a professional portrait, probably from her college yearbook. She was a lovely young woman, well she -had- been a lovely young woman, not anymore. "You should have been a little bit more careful choosing a boyfriend."   
  
As he read the stories, he realized that the others who had been with Davis were cops as well. That was very interesting information indeed. From what he understood, cops had a kind of a brotherhood amongst themselves. You hurt one, you hurt them all...  
  
He could hardly wait to put his next plan into motion. He'd never realized that revenge could be so much fun.  
  
****** 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Punish the Children (7/?)   
Author: Lynne Facella   
Category: Drama/Angst   
Email: lynne1919@aol.com mailto:lynne1919@aol.com   
Spoilers: Through current season 4   
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.   
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Note: As always, thanks so much for your comments. Special thanks to Orison & Kaleigh - I very much appreciate your support :)  
  
******   
  
"I'm really glad to have you back." Bosco took his eyes off the road for a moment to glance over at his partner, a smile on his face. "You sure you're feelin' okay?"   
  
Faith nodded. "I'm fine, Bos. And I'm certainly glad to be back...Wasn't the best time off I've had, that's for sure."   
  
"Emily giving you a hard time?" Bosco asked.   
  
"No..." Faith shook her head. "She was fine...it was Fred..."   
  
"Fred? Why? What'd he do now?"   
  
"Let's just say he was pretty pissed off about what happened."   
  
Bosco pulled the RMP up to a curb and turned so he could really look at Faith. "He was pissed? What the hell was he pissed about?"   
  
Faith shrugged, ashamed to even discuss what an ass her husband was, but it really was bothering her. Fred had continued to be cold and distant to her for the past couple of days. It had been an immense relief to be able to come back to work today. "He was mad that I went out after work I guess..."   
  
"You do that lots of times though, Faith. It's no big deal. He was probably just upset that you came so close to bein' killed." He couldn't really blame Fred for that. Even now, he was still having a pretty hard time himself thinking about what could have happened to Faith.   
  
"Yeah well, he's usually asleep when I come home..."   
  
"Even so..." Bosco shook his head. "He'll get over it."   
  
"What are ya stickin' up for him for?" Faith turned towards Bosco, her eyes blazing angrily. "He accused me of bein' on a date with you."   
  
"What?" Bosco stared back at her for a few long moments and then started to laugh which only served to infuriate Faith even more.   
  
"It's not funny!"   
  
"Oh yes it is. A date? He thought we were on a date? God...the guy's even a bigger jag-off than I thought he was."   
  
"Why? It's that funny that you would be on a date with me? Of course I would never be good enough for the great love god himself, Maurice Boscorelli!" Faith shouted. Men...They were all a bunch of asses...   
  
"What the hell are you talkin' about? Who said you weren't good enough? I just meant that Fred should trust you, Faith. That's all. You're his wife. You'd never think about steppin' out on him. He should know that. That's all I meant." He pulled the RMP back away from the curb, shaking his head in bewilderment. He just didn't understand women. One minute they were calm and reasonable, the next they were like these crazed lunatics.   
  
They rode in silence for a few minutes before Faith gently put her hand on Bosco's upper arm. "Bos? Listen...I'm sorry."   
  
"You should be sorry," he stated, shooting a wounded look in her direction. You know I don't think I'm too good for you, Faith. I would never think that. Any guy would be proud to take you on a date. You're married though. That's all I meant." Hell, if she wasn't married, he'd take her out in a heartbeat. She was everything he wanted in a woman and more, but she was married and he would never put her in the position of having to make choices she wasn't prepared to make. It just wouldn't be fair.   
  
"I am sorry, Bosco. Really... I'm just mad at Fred and I shouldn't be takin' it out on you."   
  
"Well..." He pretended to think that over before grinning back at Faith. "It's okay. I guess I can forgive ya."   
  
"Thanks," she said smiling back at her partner. The one thing she could say about Bosco, whether she was laughing with him or at him, she could always count on him to make her smile.   
  
******   
  
Sully looked over at Ty who was sitting beside him in the RMP, looking utterly exhausted. He wondered if the kid had slept at all. A call came in over the radio and Sully listened as 55-David once again jumped in to take the call. Bosco and Faith knew Davis was having a rough time and they were obviously trying to lighten their share of calls. They'd even been taking the kind of calls that Bosco usually wanted no part of. Sully was grateful and Ty didn't seem to notice, which only proved even more that he shouldn't be on duty. Sully didn't have the heart to make a big deal about it though. He just hoped things would maybe start to get better after the funeral, which was the following day. At the very least, it would give his partner a little bit of closure.   
  
"You feel like getting some dinner?" Sully glanced at his partner once again. He sighed in frustration when Ty continued to stare out the window, not responding to his question. "Ty? You want to get some dinner?" He asked again, much more loudly than the first time.   
  
Startled, Ty turned to look at Sully. "Yeah sure...fine," he answered, turning back towards the window.   
  
Shaking his head to himself, Sully pulled the RMP up in front of Howie's Diner. "Come on," he said as he turned off the motor and pocketed the key.   
  
Ty just nodded and opened the car door, then followed his partner into the diner. They found a table and Ty stared down at his hands, which were clasped on top of the table, as Sully perused the menu. "You already know what you want?" Sully asked.   
  
"I'm not very hungry."   
  
Sully looked back at Ty, the frustration evident on his face. "You don't eat...you don't sleep... I've been trying to cut you a break here, but if you're not going to try, I'm going to go to Lieu and tell him you shouldn't be working."   
  
"You'd do that?" Ty asked, glaring back at Sully.   
  
Sully nodded. "I don't want to, Ty, but you're not leaving me much choice here. I'm not going to just sit around and watch you destroy yourself."   
  
"You know...I'm not some little kid that you have to tell to eat. I can take care of myself."   
  
Sully just stared back at his partner, not saying a word.   
  
"Fine. I'll eat." Ty angrily grabbed a menu and slammed it down on the table.   
  
"Good," Sully muttered. He didn't care if Ty thought he was being unreasonable, unfair or what he thought. He was going to look out for his partner no matter what.   
  
******   
  
"How'd it go today?" Faith kept her voice low as she approached Sully who had just come into the locker room. Davis was already over by his locker, changing out of his uniform.   
  
Sully shook his head grimly. "Not good. How about you? You feeling alright?"   
  
"I'm fine," Faith said, nodding her head.   
  
"Thanks for taking so many calls today... I appreciate it."   
  
"Hey, it keeps Bosco busy and out of my hair," Faith joked with a small smile.   
  
"You talkin' 'bout me?" Bosco grinned as he swaggered into the locker room. "Bet we set a record today with the amount of calls we took. We should get an award." He winked at Sully and then turned more serious. "Everything okay?"   
  
Sully shrugged wordlessly as he noticed Ty's eyes on them from across the room. "Everything's fine," he stated as he headed off in the direction of his locker.   
  
Bosco gave Faith a questioning look and she shook her head slightly as she walked over to her locker. An awkward silence descended over the officers as they silently changed into their street clothes. There was none of the lighthearted banter that usually went on. It was a totally different kind of atmosphere.   
  
Ty had finished changing by now and kept shooting glances in Faith's direction. Finally, when she had finished changing, he approached her. "Faith?" he asked quietly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"   
  
"Of course," she said softly, smiling up at him. "How are you doin'?"   
  
"Okay..." He nervously nibbled on his lower lip as he looked down at her, with distress evident in his eyes. "Faith...I..."   
  
"Ty, what is it?" She shot a quick glance over towards Bosco and Sully who were discreetly looking away and then turned her attention back to the young officer. "Tell me..."   
  
"I just..." he swallowed hard and forced himself to continue, looking at the top of her head rather than into her eyes. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry, Faith. I'm sorry about what happened. I...I never would have wanted anything to happen to you...I'm just...I'm glad you're okay..."   
  
"Ty...it wasn't your fault..."He dropped his gaze to the floor as he squeezed his eyes shut, determined not to break down again. "Ty, look at me." Faith commanded gently, speaking slowly and distinctly, emphasizing her words as he met her gaze. "This was not your fault."   
  
"Yeah...yeah, I know," he forced himself to say, even managing a feeble smile. He knew it was what was expected of him, what everyone wanted to hear. He had to eat, had to sleep, had to pretend that this wasn't his fault...even though it was... He realized that Faith was speaking again and forced himself to pay attention.   
  
"The service is at 9 o'clock?"   
  
"Nine at the funeral home...10 at the church..." He could feel a coldness invading his body at just the thought of it. Krista had been killed in such a horrific manner and now...now they were going to bury her body underneath the ground... He suddenly felt like the walls were closing in. He needed to get out of there. "I...listen, Faith I've got to go. I...I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Without even saying goodbye to Sully, he bolted out of the locker room, leaving the other three officers staring after him.   
  
"Wow..." Bosco commented after the door had closed. "I've never seen him like this before..." Davis was usually so calm and level-headed.   
  
"Yeah well...you can't really blame him, Bos," Faith replied as she began to put on her jacket. "You still want to go to the service in the morning?"   
  
Bosco nodded. "Of course. I'll pick you up at 8:30."   
  
"It'll mean a lot to him...you two being there..." Sully smiled sadly as he zippered up his jacket and prepared to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow..."   
  
"See ya, Sully," Faith called softly and Bosco echoed her as they watched him leave. A few minutes later, they too set off on their way home.   
  
******   
  
Seth wearily opened the door to his apartment, walked into the kitchen, and placed the brown paper bag he was carrying down on the table. He hated working at the damn warehouse. Even worse was that fact that he'd worked a double shift today to make up for the fact that he wouldn't be in tomorrow. Revenge was fun, but it didn't pay the rent. He pulled a greasy paper-wrapped burger and fries out of the bag, along with a newspaper.   
  
Tomorrow was the big day... He was going to pay his respects to the dearly departed girlfriend of Officer Davis. If all went as he planned, it would be a day that none of the mourners would ever forget... 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Punish the Children (8/?)   
Author: Lynne Facella   
Category: Drama/Angst   
Email: lynne1919@aol.com   
Spoilers: Through current season 4   
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.   
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Note: I guess this chapter is a bit of a cliffhanger - Sorry, I couldn't resist. Thanks so much for your comments. I really appreciate them and they help keep me motivated :)  
******   
  
"Ty?" Carlos lightly rapped on the door to Ty's bedroom, but got no response. "Ty?" he repeated more loudly as he knocked again. He hesitated for a moment before he opened the door and poked his head into the room. "It's getting late. You've got to get up."   
  
Ty stirred underneath the covers and finally forced his eyes open. "What time is it?" he asked hoarsely as Carlos came into the room.   
  
"It's just after 8."   
  
"Man...I didn't think I'd sleep like that." He'd slept solidly throughout the night with no nightmares, at least not that he could remember.   
  
"Yeah well...it catches up with you after a while," Carlos remarked. He'd heard Ty the previous night, wandering around the apartment at all hours, pacing the floors. It was no wonder that he'd finally crashed. "I'm all set with the shower, so why don't you go ahead. I'll make some breakfast."   
  
Ty shook his head, making a face. "Thanks, man, but I really don't think I can eat anything."   
  
"At least have some toast ...you really should eat something..."   
  
Ty was about to start griping about everyone always trying to force him to eat, but he knew Carlos meant well. Hell, everyone meant well. He knew people were just trying to help him, but he was just having a hard time accepting their help. "Alright," Ty replied as he finally tossed the covers aside and got up out of bed. "I'll eat something quick if I have time. Right now though, I'd better get moving."   
  
"Okay, I'll get out of your way," Carlos stated as he left Ty's room to go get dressed and make some breakfast before they left for the funeral.   
  
******   
  
"Still don't know why you have to go to this," Fred narrowed his eyes as Faith came into the kitchen. She was wearing a simple black skirt with a matching jacket and carrying a pair of black heels. "It's not like you even knew her all that well."   
  
"If you don't understand, there certainly isn't any way that I could explain it to you," Faith stated, glaring back at him. She couldn't believe how unreasonable he was being about everything. For a supposedly god-fearing man, he wasn't being very forgiving, especially when he was angry over some imaginary indiscretion. She was frankly becoming very tired of this...tired of him...   
  
A knock sounded on the door and Faith quickly put on her shoes and went to answer it as Fred grumbled in the background. "Don't want to keep Bosco waiting, now do we?"   
  
"Grow up, Fred," she retorted right before opening the door to reveal her partner who was wearing a black suit and tie. "Hey, Bos...you look nice. I just have to grab my purse and we can go." She hurried off to the bedroom, wanting to leave before Fred caused a scene.   
  
"Aren't you going to invite pretty boy in?" Fred called as he came wandering towards the door from the kitchen. "Awww, Bos...you really do look pretty today."   
  
"What the hell are you goin' on about, Fred?" Bosco asked, a disgusted look on his face. "We're goin' to a funeral...have a little respect."   
  
"Respect? Oh that's rich coming from you, Boscorelli," Fred sneered.   
  
"You're makin' an ass out of yourself, Fred," Faith said as she came back from the bedroom, carrying her purse. "Bos let's go."   
  
"Oh by all means, don't let me keep you and Bosco from your little love tryst."   
  
"Why you..." Bosco angrily started towards Fred, but Faith managed to come between them. "He's not worth it, Bos. Come on. We don't want to be late."   
  
"Run away, Bosco, run away," Fred said, laughing. "I wouldn't want you to get blood all over that pretty little white shirt."   
  
"Bos, let's go," Faith grasped Bosco's arm firmly and practically forced him out of the apartment, slamming the door behind them.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?" Bosco asked, shaking his head in disbelief as they walked down the hallway. "I knew you said he was mad, but...I sure as hell didn't expect that. He been drinkin'?"   
  
Faith shook her head. "No...no, and that's the scary part. If he had been drinkin' I could understand him actin' this way, but he hasn't...this is just all him..."   
  
"I'm sorry, Faith..." She sure as hell didn't need this right now. He'd tried to make allowances for Fred in the past, tried to justify some of his questionable actions, but he'd always known the guy was an ass. Faith was definitely too good for him. There was no question of that in Bosco's mind.   
  
"Eh, it'll be okay," Faith replied with a shrug, not really wanting to discuss Fred anymore. This day was hard enough already without Fred adding to her tension.   
  
******   
  
"I'll get it," Carlos called out as he heard a soft knock on the door to their apartment. He opened the door and stood aside so that Sully and Ty's mom could come in. "Hey, Sully. Hi, Mrs. Davis. Ty should be right out." He'd been taking an awful long time to get dressed. Carlos wasn't sure if Ty was just upset or if he was just going out of his way to avoid eating breakfast.   
  
"Good morning, Carlos," Maggie said, offering a soft smile to her son's roommate.   
  
"How's he doin?" Sully asked gruffly.   
  
"You know..." Carlos shrugged his shoulders. "It's been rough."   
  
"Yeah I know..."   
  
"Hey, mom. Hey, Sully." Ty said as he came into the room.   
  
Maggie quickly met him and pulled him into an embrace. "Ty...I've been so worried.   
  
"I'm okay, mom. You don't have to worry." He leaned down to kiss her cheek and returned her hug. "I'm alright."   
  
"I just...I'm so sorry this happened, baby." She was already fighting back tears as she reached up to lightly stroke his cheek.   
  
"I know you are..." Ty dropped his eyes downward. He was trying as hard as he could to distance himself from what was going on today, hoping it would help him get through it without totally breaking down, but already he was finding it difficult.   
  
"Your sisters are going to just meet us at the funeral home."   
  
"Okay..."   
  
"I'm double parked out there, so we better get going," Sully stated quietly, already noting the obvious distress in Ty's eyes. He just hoped things were going to get better after they got through today. The kid deserved a break.   
  
******   
  
So far, the day was not going well at all. Before the service at the funeral home, Ty had approached Krista's mother, but it had been obvious that the woman had wanted nothing to do with him. She hadn't been rude, but her eyes were cold and her manner distant. Not wanting to cause her any more pain, he'd finally bowed his head and made his way back to his own family and friends, appreciating more than ever the support they were giving him.   
  
The church service was even harder. Several members of Krista's family spoke about her and the stories they told caused Ty to break down several times. Faith became very caught up in the overflow of emotions and started imagining her own children and what they would have gone through if she had died that night along with Krista. Unconsciously, her hand found Bosco's and she gripped it tightly throughout the second half of the service.   
  
Finally, mercifully, the church service came to its conclusion. Ty watched mournfully as Krista's casket was carried out of the church, followed by her grief-stricken family. At one point, Rose almost collapsed in tears and had to be supported as she made her way out of the church.   
  
"How are you holding up?" Sully asked, looking at Ty with more than a little bit of concern, as they made their way back to Sully's car.   
  
Ty shook his head slowly. "I don't know..." he admitted honestly. "I just...I still can't really believe that she's gone. I know it in my head, but..." He put his hand over his heart. "I guess I don't know it here..."   
  
"It takes time," Sully said, patting Ty's shoulder as they walked. "It's going to take a lot of time. They got into the car and sat silently, waiting for the procession to begin to the cemetery. Ty stared out the window as the memories flooded through him. It was all so wrong. None of this ever should have happened. If anything, it should have happened to him. He wished to God it had...   
  
******   
  
"Finally," Seth muttered as the funeral procession started on its way. He'd been waiting across the street in his car since the start of the funeral. He'd considered going in, but hadn't wanted to hear a bunch of sentimental slop. He didn't want to be distracted from his objective, even though it might have been worth it to see Davis' kid all broken up about his dearly departed girlfriend. In any case, the wait was over now. His heart was beating quickly and he felt almost giddy, his whole body filled with a sense of exhilaration over what was going to happen. He started up his car and followed along behind the procession. It took almost twenty minutes for them to arrive at the cemetery. Seth then broke away from the end of the procession and went in the opposite direction. He found a shaded vantage point with plenty of trees and he smiled at his fortune. Everything was falling into place perfectly, almost as if it was meant to be.   
  
******   
  
Ty nibbled on his lower lip as they stood by the Krista's gravesite. His eyes were focused on the white casket as he tried not to think of the fact that shortly she would be lying under the ground in a never-ending sleep. He felt his mom's arm around him and he shed more tears as he listened to the minister's final prayer. He still couldn't believe it was over...that it had ended up this way...   
  
******   
  
Seth sat in his car as he watched the mourners gathered around the gravesite. He couldn't see the images all that clearly, until he picked up the rifle lying on the seat beside him and looked through the scope. He actually laughed out loud as the figures seemed to jump towards him. He could recognize the officers who had been with Davis that night in the parking lot at the Chinese restaurant. They were all lined up beside him, just like neat little ducks all in a row. After taking a quick look around to make sure he was unobserved, he rolled down his car window and then looked through the scope of the rifle once again, slowly moving its focus over each of the officers, trying to make his decision.   
  
There was the cop with the cocky look about him...the chubby cop who Seth had since learned was Davis' partner, the woman cop who'd barely escaped dying in the explosion, or Davis himself...he could put him out of his misery once and for all...   
  
"Eenie, meenie, minie, moe." He squeezed the trigger and grinned with satisfaction as he hit his target and watched it fall.   
  
"Mission accomplished," he stated as he threw the rifle back down on the car seat and quickly began to drive away.   
  
****** 


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Punish the Children (9/?)  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Notes: Thanks as always for the feedback and support you've been giving me. It's very much appreciated. You all keep me writing :)  
  
******  
  
"Bosco! Oh God...Bosco... Somebody call 911!" Faith screamed as she dropped to the ground beside her partner, as did Carlos who moved quickly to try to assist the fallen officer. Maggie pulled out her cell phone and frantically dialed for help as Sully and Ty scanned the cemetery, desperately trying to spot the sniper.   
  
"Faith?" he whispered, his voice almost imperceptible. Shit this hurt...this hurt really badly. Bosco squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying not to think about the blood he knew was gushing out of his abdomen. He'd been wounded before, but he'd never felt like this. He knew it was bad...it was really bad. "God, Faith...it hurts..." He opened his eyes again, seeking Faith's gaze, needing to see her, to know she was with him. He wasn't even aware of Carlos who was examining him. He only had eyes for Faith.   
  
"Shh...shh... Don't try to talk, Bos, okay?" She took his hand as she tried to hold back the tears that were streaming steadily down her cheeks, but it was no use. "You're going to be okay."  
  
He nodded weakly, trying to somehow force the pain out of his mind. It was next to impossible though. It kept coming at him in waves and he felt like he was going to be sick. Random thoughts kept running through his brain. He might never see Faith again...he was going to die...ma was going to freak...he was never going to have kids...who the hell had shot him, maybe that jag-off, Fred?  
  
"Shot in a graveyard," he murmured. "Kind of ironic, don't ya think?"  
  
Faith just shook her head. "You're gonna be fine, Bos...You're gonna be fine."  
  
He nodded, allowing his eyes to close again. He was scared. He didn't think he'd ever been this scared, and he didn't want Faith to see it. Maurice Boscorelli did not get scared. He tried to concentrate on Faith's comforting voice and her hand holding his. He could hear voices, familiar and unfamiliar, drifting in and out along with the sounds of sirens in the distance. Faith was calling him again, urging him to open his eyes, but he didn't have the strength to respond to her. He could feel himself beginning to drift off and then he lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
Meanwhile, the scene in the cemetery was total chaos. The moment the shot had sounded, people had panicked and started screaming and running towards their cars. "We've got to calm these people down!" Sully shouted. "Make sure no one leaves the scene."  
  
Ty and Sully sprang into action, moving to ensure that everyone stayed put. It wasn't easy, but they finally managed to secure the area. "Rose?" Ty asked softly as he hesitantly approached Krista's mom. "Are you okay?"  
  
"You..." She spat, looking up at him with pure hatred in her eyes. "You did this.... All of it... You got my baby killed and now look at what you've done. You...you've turned her funeral into a circus and now someone else is probably going to die. This is you...It's all you. You never should have come here, never! I wish to God Krista never set eyes on you!" By that point she was screaming, almost in hysterics.   
  
"You'd better leave her alone," An unfamiliar young man narrowed his eyes at Ty, then moved towards the woman, putting his arm around her. "Calm down, Aunt Rose. Please..."  
  
Ty backed away, a stricken look on his face. He then turned his gaze towards Bosco who was seemingly unconscious with blood everywhere. God...Rose was right...All of this was because of him... First Krista had paid the price and now Bosco. When was this going to end? What the hell was going to happen next?  
  
******  
  
"I hate hospital waiting rooms," Faith said quietly, looking up at the clock on the wall. She kept looking at it, every few minutes, almost compulsively. It seemed like time was just standing still. She couldn't get the sound of Bosco's voice out of her head when he had admitted that it hurt. He'd sounded so scared, so unlike the Bosco she knew. She tried to force his voice out of her head. She didn't want to think of him lying on the ground, hurt and bleeding. She needed to think of him out on the streets, making some wisecrack, insulting some skell. She needed to think positively. He would pull through this. He had to... "How long do you think it'll be?"  
  
Sully shook his head slowly. "I don't know...I imagine it will be a while though. It really hasn't been that long."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Anyhow, Bosco's strong. He's gonna pull through this. I know he will." She lowered her head as a fresh round of tears streamed from her eyes.   
  
"Of course he will." Sully put his arm around Faith, patting her shoulder awkwardly. "Bosco's the toughest SOB I know. He's going to be okay."   
  
Faith nodded and raised her head to meet Sully's eyes. "I'm going to go try to call Bosco's mom again. I haven't been able to reach her yet." She looked at Ty who was hunched over in the far corner of the room, sitting by himself. "You should try to talk to him."  
  
Sully cast a helpless look in Ty's direction. He knew Faith was right, but it didn't make it any easier. "I don't know what to say...I'm afraid I'll make him feel worse."  
  
"He's eatin' himself up over this, Sully," Faith said as she stood up. "You have to try..."  
  
"Yeah...I guess you're right," Sully murmured as he watched Faith head off in the direction of the payphones. He sighed heavily and then slowly got to his feet, studying his partner with his eyes for a few long moments before he finally approached and sat down next to him. "You doing okay?"  
  
Was he doing okay? Ty pondered the question for a long moment before answering. "Guess I'm doing better than Bosco..."  
  
"Bosco will be alright."  
  
"I hope to God you're right, Sul...but you don't know..." There had been so much blood...He couldn't get the picture of it out of his head. Explosions...blood...death...It seemed like it was following him everywhere...  
  
"This isn't your fault."  
  
"You know...I keep trying to believe that...that this isn't my fault, but...I don't know, Sully...Whoever the hell is doing this...I'm the reason. Me." He thumped his chest with his fist to emphasize the point. "And I have no idea who is doing this or why, but I don't know...I just don't know what to do with this...Bad stuff is happening, Sully...and it's because of me..."  
  
"We don't know that for sure..."  
  
Ty looked back at Sully incredulously. "Oh come on...we don't know for sure? Whoever this was blew up MY car. And today, they shot someone at my girlfriend's funeral. You think this is a coincidence?"  
  
Sully shook his head. "No...No I know it isn't a coincidence, but whoever is doing this...they're the one with the problem, not you."  
  
"It doesn't matter..." Ty said softly. "That's an easy thing to tell myself, but when people are getting hurt...getting killed...Krista's mom...she blames me...and she's right."  
  
"She's beside herself, Ty and you're an easy target for her right now. I'm sure, somewhere inside, she knows you loved her daughter...that you didn't want to see her get hurt..."  
  
Ty's eyes filled with tears and he stood up quickly. "I can't do this right now, Sully. I really can't. I don't want to talk about this."  
  
"Okay, okay..." Sully got to his feet and lightly grasped Ty's arm. "We don't have to talk about this now, but Ty...You've got to try to keep it together. We have no idea what this person might try to do next. It's obviously someone very disturbed and very dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Ty chuckled bitterly as he looked back at Sully. "To me? To me, Sully? That's just it...it won't be happening to me. It'll happen to Carlos or Faith...or you..." A look of dismay came into his eyes as the full realization of what was happening hit him. Everyone he cared about was in danger just because of that...because he cared about them... "What about my mom? My sisters?"  
  
"Swersky will take care of this, Ty. He'll put men guards on them 24/7. They'll be okay."  
  
Ty gnawed on his lower lip as he started to pace. "We've got no idea who this is, Sully. No idea at all. How are we going to catch them, huh? How? Today...we didn't see anybody. Whoever it was...they were far away...God...What if Bosco dies?" He sat down again, feeling dizzy and sick to his stomach over what was happening. "I can't do this...I can't...I can't take this..." he said as he started to sob.   
  
Sully looked down at him helplessly. Shit. He'd known that talking to Ty wasn't likely going to help anything, but this was far worse than he had imagined.   
  
"Sully? Did something happen?" Faith asked anxiously as she came back into the waiting room. Her heart was beating uncontrollably as her eyes fell on Ty and she assumed the worst.  
  
"No... no... We haven't heard anything yet." Sully quickly reassured her. He then  
shrugged and shook his head, looking down at Ty. "Everything's just hitting him," he said in a hoarse whisper. "I don't know how to help him..."  
  
Faith watched as Ty continued to sob inconsolably. She dropped onto the chair next to his and wrapped her arms around him, the same way she had the night of Krista's death. She didn't say anything at all, but just rubbed his back and held him, as if he were one of her own children. Sully watched them for a few moments and then turned away, quickly swiping away the tears that were in his own eyes. None of this made any sense. It was all so damn unfair.  
  
******  
  
Ty's sobs had eventually ceased and he was now just sitting, staring off into space, almost as if he was in a daze. Sully stood a short distance away by the window, just watching his partner. He gestured for Faith to join him. "Thanks for being there for him..."  
  
Faith nodded. "He doesn't deserve this, Sully...no one deserves what's happening here..." She glanced up at the clock again. She had to keep telling herself that no news was good news...that Bosco was doing okay.   
  
"Did you reach his mom?" Sully asked quietly.   
  
Faith shook her head. "No...I finally just left a message. Hopefully she'll check in soon. She nervously brushed her hand back through her hair. "I just hate this waitin'"  
  
"Waiting is never easy." Sully glanced over at Ty again, remembering the day that he had been shot. Sully had been so scared he wasn't going to pull through...afraid that Ty was going to suffer the same fate as his father had. He knew how hard it was to have your partner in surgery, fighting for his life. "He'll get through this, Faith. They don't come any tougher than Bosco..." He kept saying the same things over and over again, but he felt like he had to, that maybe if he said them enough times, they would really be true.   
  
"He can be the biggest pain in the butt," Faith began, her eyes filling once more, "But my God, Sully...I don't know what I'd do without him."  
  
"We're all praying for him, Faith..."Sully said gently.   
  
She nodded and sniffled as she dabbed at her eyes with a rumpled piece of tissue she pulled from her jacket pocket. It seemed to be a day of never-ending tears. "I know. I'm sorry I keep fallin' apart."   
  
"You've got nothing to apologize for, Faith," Sully stated. "It's been a hell of an emotional day."  
  
"Yeah, its just..." her words were cut off by the sound of an unfamiliar voice in the waiting room.   
  
"Officer Yokas?"  
  
She spun around and her eyes widened apprehensively as Dr. Mason approached. Countless horrible images started to go through her head, each more horrible than the last. She found herself reaching for Sully's hand, clutching it tightly as looked back at the doctor, unable to tell anything at all from his expression. "How...how is he?" she asked tremulously, hoping and praying with all her heart that Bosco had pulled through...that he would be alright... 


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Punish the Children (10/?)  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Note: Didn't want to leave Bosco's fate up in the air for too long so I managed to get this done. As always, thank you for the feedback - it does wonders for my motivation and is much appreciated :)  
******  
  
Dr. Mason looked back at the officers, a weary expression on his face. "We managed to repair the damage done by the bullet," he began slowly. "He lost a lot of blood and he's very weak, but barring any complications, I think he's going to pull through."  
  
"Really?" Faith's expression was a blend of joy and relief as she heard that her partner was likely going to be okay. "Thank you, doctor. Thank you so much. Can I see him?"   
  
"Not just yet," the doctor replied, shaking his head. "We're going to be transferring him to the ICU. After he's settled in there, I'll send someone out for you."  
  
Faith nodded. "Okay, thank again."  
  
"You're welcome." Dr. Mason smiled and turned to head back towards the Recovery Room.  
  
"Oh, Sully...I was so scared." The composure she'd been fighting to hold onto crumbled and she found herself in Sully's arms, sobbing against his chest. There had been some close calls with Bosco in the past, but never as close as this.   
  
"I know you were," Sully murmured as he held her. His eyes traveled to Ty who had obviously heard the doctor, though didn't look as relieved as Sully would have thought. Then again, he supposed too much had happened for his partner to be feeling particularly good about anything right now. After all, his girlfriend had been laid to rest today and then all of this had happened on top of it.   
  
Faith finally drew back from Sully, a wan smile on her face. "Thanks," she said softly.   
  
"Faith? How is he?" A grim-faced Lieutenant Swersky entered the waiting room.   
  
"Hey, Lieu. It was touch and go for a while, but the doctor thinks he's going to be okay," Faith explained to their commander.   
  
"Thank God." His gaze went to Davis who had yet to even acknowledge his arrival and then back to the two more senior officers. "Any idea what happened out there?"  
  
Sully shook his head. "It happened really fast, Lieu. We didn't see a thing. There was just one gunshot and then pretty much a panic situation."  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine..." Swersky glanced over at Davis once more and then lowered his voice. "How's he handling this?"  
  
"Not well," Sully stated. "Not that you can blame him..."  
  
"I want whoever's responsible for this," Swersky said. "We need to find a lead, something to go on. Sully, I want you and Davis at the precinct tomorrow morning. You can start going over your past collars, see if you can recall anyone who might have a grudge against him."  
  
"What if its just a general grudge?" Faith asked. "Maybe its against the police and not Davis."  
  
Swersky considered that before shaking his head slowly. "It is a possibility, but because Davis was off-duty when the explosion occurred, I'd say this definitely has something to do with him. They're trying to get to him by targeting those close to him."  
  
"Yeah well it's working," Sully admitted as he looked over at his partner once more. Ty was hunched over in his chair, staring down at the floor. "What about his family, Lieu?"   
  
"Already on it. I've got guards on his mom and his sisters. I don't want to take any chances here. Sully... I'm trusting you to stick with him. I know he won't like it, but..."  
  
Sully nodded. "Not a problem."  
  
"And Sully? You watch yourself as well...Based on what's been happening, you could be the next target..."  
  
"I'll be careful, Lieu..."  
  
"Good..." Swersky turned to Faith. "You tell Bosco we're all pulling for him."  
  
Faith nodded. "You've got it."  
  
Swersky sighed and headed over to where Ty was sitting. "Davis? How you holding up?" he asked, taking a seat beside the young officer.   
  
Ty straightened up in his chair and looked back at the lieutenant. "I...I'm doing okay, sir," he replied, trying his best to sound convincing.  
  
"I want you to know that I've assigned men to guard your mom and your sisters. I'm going to keep a guard posted outside Bosco's room as well, just in case." They had no way of really knowing how or when this person was going to strike again, but he wanted to cover as many bases as possible regarding precautionary measures.   
  
"Thank you, sir," Ty nodded, with the slightest amount of relief on his face. "I appreciate that."  
  
"Davis? You have any ideas of who this could be?" Swersky asked. "Anyone ever make any kind of threats against you?"  
  
Ty shrugged. "Perps are always saying stuff, but no real major threats. I don't know...I never took any of it very seriously...just heat of the moment kinds of comments. I really have no idea who could be doing this..."  
  
Swersky nodded. "I don't know if you heard me before, but I want you and Sully to be at the precinct tomorrow morning. Go over the books, old cases...maybe something will trigger some possibility of who could be doing this. And Davis? I want you and Sully to stick together... One or both of you could be the next target. I don't want to take any unnecessary risks."   
  
Ty was about to protest, to say that he damn well didn't need a babysitter, but then he thought better of it. Right now, he couldn't have cared less about himself, but he didn't want anything to happen to his partner. When this son of a bitch tried something again, he wanted to be there. "I'll stick by Sully, sir," he replied solemnly.   
  
"Good." Swersky nodded as he got to his feet. He then looked down at the young officer and gently patted his shoulder. "We're going to get whoever this is, Davis...We'll get him."  
  
"I know we will, sir," Ty responded, watching as Swersky went to say his goodbyes to Sully and Faith and then went on his way. They had nothing to go on, absolutely nothing. He just hoped that whoever it was made some kind of a slip-up soon, gave them some kind of a clue to go on. He just didn't think he'd be able to go on like this for much longer...  
  
******  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Hey," Bosco opened his eyes and looked up at Faith groggily, managing a faint smile.   
  
"Hey yourself..." Faith nervously gnawed on her lower lip as she gazed down at her partner. An IV was attached to his arm and monitors were tracking his vital signs. He was so pale. She'd never really seen him like this before. He looked so vulnerable. "How you doin'?"  
  
"Guess I've been better," he admitted. "Doc seems to think I'll be okay though."  
  
"Yeah, yeah you are goin' to be okay, Bos," Faith said comfortingly as she took his hand, absently stroking his knuckles with her thumb. "You're goin' to be fine."   
  
He shifted carefully, wincing a little at the pain in his abdomen.  
  
"Bos? You okay? You want me to get a doctor?" Faith asked, an alarmed look in her eyes.   
  
"I'm alright," he said. "Guess the drugs are startin' to wear off a little bit. I don't..."  
  
"You don't what?" Faith asked softly as he trailed off.  
  
"I don't really remember much 'bout what happened... Was...was it just me? Did anyone else get hurt?"  
  
Faith shook her head. "No, you were the only lucky one. No one else got shot..."  
  
"Hmm..." He closed his eyes for a few moments, beginning to tire. "What about ma?" he asked, his eyes popping open again.   
  
"She's on her way. I just talked to her before I came in here."  
  
"She must be pretty worried," he said, a regretful look in his eyes. "I hate to upset her like this..."  
  
"Bos...she's okay. You need to stop worryin' 'bout everyone else. You just need to concentrate on yourself right now, on getting' better."  
  
"Any idea who did this?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No...not yet," Faith shook her head.  
  
"Somethin' to do with Davis?"  
  
"We're not really sure," Faith began hesitantly, "but...yeah that's what we think."  
  
"Damn..." He sighed heavily. His eyes were almost unbearably heavy, but he wasn't yet ready to give in. He had a pretty good idea what was going on in Davis' head right now and he knew it wasn't good. "Try not to let him blame himself, Faith...okay?"  
  
"Bos, Davis is going to be fine." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Sully's keepin' tabs on him." She could see how exhausted he was, but he was still fighting against sleep. "You need to rest now, Bos..."  
  
"You'll come back to see me?" he asked, gazing up at her, his eyes hopeful with a touch of fear mixed in as well.   
  
"Bos, Of course I will. Do you even have to ask?" Unable to resist, she gently brushed his hair back off his forehead. "Anyhow, I'm not going anywhere yet." To illustrate her point she pulled up a chair and sat down at his bedside. "I'll be right here with you, at least till your mom gets here, okay? Now just close your eyes and get some sleep. The more rest you get, the sooner you'll get out of here and the sooner you can go home..."   
  
"Okay..." Utterly worn out, Bosco's eyes closed and his breathing evened out in a steady rhythmical pattern. Faith just sat there, holding his hand, watching over him as he slept. She found that she herself was beginning to get drowsy and was startled when she heard someone calling her name. She looked towards the doorway and saw Richie Peterson, one of the officers on the day shift, standing outside Bosco's ICU cubicle.   
  
"Hey Richie, how's it going?" she asked softly, not wanting to wake her partner.  
  
"Okay. Just wanted to let you know Lieu has me stationed out here...just in case this creep tries anything else. How's he doing?"  
  
"He's pretty wiped out, but...they think he's going to pull through."  
  
"That's good news...I hope they catch the son of a bitch soon..."  
  
"You and me both, Richie," Faith replied, with a heavy sigh as she turned her attention back to Bosco. "You and me both..." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title: Punish the Children (11/?)  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Note: No cliffhanger here ;) I guess this is basically a transitional chapter. As always, thanks so much for your feedback and comments. I appreciate it so much :)  
  
******  
  
Seth stood by his kitchen stove, absently stirring a pan of canned spaghetti as it warmed. His eyes were glued to the 13-inch black and white television set on the countertop. He'd actually picked it up out of someone's garbage a few weeks back. It had been in perfect working condition except that it had needed a new antenna, which he had picked up cheap at a discount store. His excitement over being the lead story on the evening news was marred when he learned that Officer Boscorelli had survived the shooting. Damn...he'd been so certain one shot would be enough. He supposed he should have aimed at his head, splattered his brains all over the place, but he hadn't wanted to risk missing him altogether. The spaghetti fully heated, he took the pan off the stovetop and poured the orangy pasta mixture into a bowl. He then carefully carried it out into the living room where his larger television set was already on. He had three televisions, one in each room. He liked to have them on, especially late at night. The familiar shows and on-air personalities made him feel not so alone. He flicked the remote control, searching for another newscast that was broadcasting the story. He wondered how young Officer Davis was feeling this evening...probably not so hot. Well...he'd be feeling even worse when he got through with him...that was certain...  
  
******  
  
"You're home awfully late..." Fred stated coldly as Faith came in the door. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, a t.v. dinner in his lap as he watched the news.   
  
"I stayed with Bosco until his mother came." Faith kicked off her shoes tiredly as she glanced over at Fred. God...she was in no mood for his crap after the day she'd just had.   
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's in the ICU, but hopefully he's going to be okay. The doctor seemed encouraging anyway."  
  
Fred chuckled. "Hopefully. Wouldn't want anything to happen to good old Bos."  
  
Faith stared down at him, trying to fight the anger that was beginning to boil over within her. "It isn't funny, Fred. Bosco could have been killed today."  
  
"Whatever," he said carelessly as he began scanning through the channels with the remote control, finally settling on a ball game.   
  
She was about to say more, but decided it wasn't worth it. She knew he was trying to goad her into a fight, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "Where are the kids?" she asked as she padded towards the kitchen in search of something to eat. She wasn't really hungry, but she hadn't eaten all day and she knew she needed at least a little something in her stomach. She opened the refrigerator and began to rummage through it, searching for something that didn't look too unappetizing. Finally she pulled out some cold leftover chicken from the night before and began to make a sandwich.   
  
"Emily is at Michelle's studying for a test. Charlie went to Brian's brother's basketball game."  
  
She was a little relieved that the kids weren't home. She didn't really feel like dealing with their questions about Bosco just yet. She'd hardly had time to sort it through her own mind.   
  
"Hey, hon? Want to grab me a can of Pepsi while you're in there?" Fred called.   
  
One minute he was acting like a prick and now he was calling her hon? Faith sighed wearily as she took two cans of Pepsi from the refrigerator and carried them and the sandwich back to the living room. Fighting the urge to bounce the soda can off his head, she handed it to her husband and sat down on the couch beside him, deliberately keeping some distance between them. "God I'm bushed...it was a really rough day..."  
  
"You should have just come home then...didn't have to spend the day babysittin' Bosco, did ya? I thought they had nurses for that kinda thing. I'm sure they would have been more than happy to cater to Bosco's every desire."  
  
I wasn't babysittin' him. Why do you have to be such an ass? He almost died, Fred. He could have died. Hell, any of us could have died today...Sully or Davis or me! And I have to come home here after goin' through hell today and listen to your goddamn petty bullshit?" She stood up angrily and flung the sandwich at him, getting some tiny glimmer of satisfaction as it fell apart in his lap. "Go to hell, Fred." Her eyes brimming with tears, she headed into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her before she collapsed sobbing onto the bed.  
  
*****  
  
"Faith?" Bosco awoke with a start and glanced wildly around for his partner. It took him a few moments for him to realize that he was in the hospital and what had happened all came back to him. His mom was dozing in the chair by his bedside. He sighed to himself, glad that he hadn't woken her. She was so worried. He knew that his getting shot was a constant fear of hers, but one would have never have expected it to happen when he was off-duty, at a cemetery of all places. Davis had stopped in to see him earlier and the guy was barely hanging on by a thread. The look he'd given him had been one of sheer terror, like he was afraid he was just going to off and die right in front of him. Bosco had tried to reassure him, but he didn't think it had really helped. Until they actually caught whoever was doing these things, he doubted that anything was going to make Davis feel better. He sighed in frustration, knowing that he wasn't going to be much use to anyone for a while. Being stuck in the hospital was awful in the best of circumstances, but with something like this going on, it was even worse. He wanted to be out there on the streets with his fellow officers, out looking for the skell who was doing this stuff. He gingerly tried to shift his position and groaned softly. The discomfort in his abdomen was starting to worsen again. He reached for the call button for a nurse, wanting to get something for the pain before it became really intolerable.   
  
******  
  
"Headache?" Sully asked as he glanced at Ty who was hunched against the car door, rubbing his temples.   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, we're almost back to your place. You can get some rest and something in your stomach. That should help."  
  
Sully was doing that father thing again, but Ty just nodded, too weary and too dismayed by what had taken place that day to even think of protesting. He'd looked in at Bosco briefly before he and Sully had left the hospital. He'd just needed to see for himself that he was doing okay...as if anyone who had just gotten shot in the stomach could really be doing okay. Bosco was holding his own though and God willing he was going to get through this.  
  
"Ty? We're here."   
  
"Oh..." Sully's voice drew Ty out of his thoughts and he realized that they were parked out in front of his building. "Okay..." He and Sully got out of the car and began trudging towards the building. Ty was silent as they walked and inwardly glad that Sully didn't attempt to draw him into conversation. He wasn't in the mood to hear 'everything's going to be alright' or 'we're going to get this guy.' None of those things helped at all and anyhow, they were just empty words...No one really knew what was going to happen...there was just no way to know for certain.  
  
A few minutes later they were in the apartment. Carlos was watching television in the living room when they arrived. "Hey...how are you doing? How's Bosco?"   
  
"Bosco's doing alright," Ty replied quietly. "I'm going to go take some aspirin. Sully, sit down. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back."   
  
Sully nodded then plopped himself down in a chair across from where Carlos was sitting.   
  
"Is he alright?" Carlos asked after Ty was out of earshot.  
  
Sully shook his head wearily. "No...no he's not alright. I don't think anyone is really alright with all this stuff that's going on." And it just seemed to be getting worse. This guy had managed to hit twice so far and they had not a clue as to who it was.   
  
Carlos nodded. "Whoever's doing this is sure some kind of freak."  
  
"I just hope he slips up soon...It's frustrating as hell that he's giving us nothing at all to go on."  
  
"You'll get him though, right?"   
  
Sully shrugged then nodded. "Sure...we'll get him, provided we get some kind of clue as to who he is...why he's doing this..." He didn't want to think that they could only catch this guy after he had done more damage. It was really unsettling to be sitting back and waiting for whatever the next atrocity was going to be.   
  
In the meantime, Ty had gone into the bathroom and had taken the bottle of aspirin out of the medicine cabinet. As he held the bottle in his hand, for a split second, he wondered what kinds of thoughts had been going through Kim's mind the night she had overdosed on drugs and alcohol. Thinking about it, he could actually see how someone could do such a thing. If the pain you were feeling was bad enough...if you just really needed to forget... to escape from unbearable thoughts and feelings...  
  
"Man, what are you doing?" he whispered, staring at his reflection in the mirror. For a second, he didn't even recognize himself...the look in his eyes, so fearful and lost. This wasn't him... He was really starting to get fucked up. It scared him that he was even having these kinds of thoughts. He quickly opened the bottle, shook two tablets into his hand and slammed the medicine cabinet shut. He then poured a little bit of water into a paper cup and gulped the pills down. After splashing a bit of cool water over his hot cheeks, he took a deep breath and headed back out to join his friends in the living room. Maybe if he pretended things were going to be okay, he'd eventually believe it... 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title: Punish the Children (12/?)  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Notes: As always, I really appreciate your comments :) Hope you're continuing to like this.  
  
******  
  
A malicious-sounding laughter echoed loudly through the room as Ty slowly moved through the darkness. He couldn't see a thing, not even shadows. There was no light at all. "Who are you?" he called out, feeling his heart pound inside his chest. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
There was no response, just the sound of even more laughter.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Ty repeated, fear apparent in his voice as he strained his eyes to see something...anything at all in the piercing darkness.  
  
"I'm doing this because I can," the booming voice responded. "One by one, I'm going to kill everyone you care about, one by one they're all going to die...slowly and painfully...  
  
"NO!" Ty shouted. "I won't let you! You can't. I'll stop you. I will!"  
  
There was no response...just more evil-sounding laughter, which chilled him to his very core.   
  
******  
  
"Ty...Ty wake up. Come on, you're just dreaming..." Ty opened his eyes and looked up in confusion at Sully for a few moments before he slowly sat up in bed.  
  
"You were having another nightmare." Sully's voice was quiet, his eyes concerned as he gazed down at the shaken young man. "You remember what happened?"  
  
"It was...it was him," Ty said hesitantly as he struggled to remember the dream. "I could hear his voice, but I couldn't see him...I couldn't see anything...I'm sorry I woke you. I didn't wake up Carlos too, did I?"  
  
"Don't worry. You didn't wake me," Sully said. "I was watching some old movie on t.v. I don't think you woke Carlos either."   
  
"That's good..." Ty glanced over at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was after 3. "You were watching a movie?" he asked. "Can't you sleep? I told you I'd take the couch, Sully. You should have let me."  
  
"It's not the couch, Ty. I just wasn't tired that's all." Truthfully, his mind had just been working and working, trying to come up with some idea of who the hell could be doing this and why. He hadn't come up with anything yet, but was bound and determined to do so. He hated all that was happening, Krista dead, Bosco shot and and Ty in so much pain. They needed to get this bastard and put him in prison where he belonged.   
  
Ty looked back at his partner, still not sure if he believed him, but deciding to just accept his words at face value. "I hate not being able to sleep," he said, almost to himself.   
  
"I know it's tough," Sully gave his partner a sympathetic look. "It'll get better though..."  
  
"Whatever..." Ty shrugged. Part of him wanted to talk, to unload all of what he was feeling inside, but the other, larger part of him needed to keep it in. He couldn't let anyone know how his thoughts of Krista were haunting him. Sometimes he'd awaken and for a few blessed moments he'd think that she was still alive, but then he'd remember and the whole torture would begin all over again. "I...I need to go take a walk or something," he said, as he started to get out of bed.   
  
"Ty..." Sully grabbed his partner's arm. "You're not going out in the middle of the night, at least not by yourself."   
  
"Why not?" Ty asked angrily, glaring at Sully. "You think he's going to try something? Haven't you noticed that I'm not the one getting hurt here?"  
  
Sully shook his head. "Ty...what about the explosives? They were in -your- car. There was no way this freak could have known you wouldn't be driving it."   
  
"Yeah well I wish I had been driving it."  
  
"Do we have to do this again?" Sully brushed his hand back through his hair in frustration. He was really overtired and not at all in the mood to listen to his partner's death wish. "You need to start thinking about someone other than yourself."  
  
"What? You think I'm thinking about myself?" Ty gave his partner a stricken look. "I'm not thinking of myself. I'm thinking of Krista, Krista's mom, Bosco, Bosco's mom, Faith... Don't tell me I'm thinking of myself."  
  
"I'm not trying to hurt you, Ty," Sully said, lightly rubbing his partner's shoulder. "But you've got to get your head on straight. You talk about Krista's mom and Bosco's mom...what about yours? How do you think Maggie would feel if something happened to you...especially after what happened to your dad?"   
  
"I guess she'd feel pretty bad." Ty pulled away from Sully and lay back down on the bed, rolling onto his side. He knew that was an understatement, that if anything happened to him, it would most likely shatter his mother's heart into a million pieces. He was fighting tears, but determined not to break down in front of Sully again. "I'm going to try to sleep now," he said haltingly, inwardly willing Sully to leave the room.  
  
Sully stared at Ty's back for a few long moments before standing up. He didn't like burdening his partner with even more guilt, but he'd needed to drive the point across. He wished he had some magic wand that he could wave over Ty to take away his pain, but he just didn't. "You know where I am if you need me," he said softly as he headed back out to the living room, hoping that Ty would be able to get some peaceful rest this time.  
  
******  
  
Bosco opened his eyes and saw that his mother was still there at his bedside. She was holding his hand, watching him and her eyes seemed to light up when he awoke.   
  
"Hey ma," he said, his voice still hoarse from sleep. "How ya doin'?"  
  
"I think that's the question I should be asking you, Maurice." She lightly brushed his hair off his forehead and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "You had a rough night, didn't you? Are you in much pain now?"  
  
"I'm feelin' better," he said truthfully. He felt bad that his mother had been there during the night. He'd been running a fever, unable to sleep and in a considerable amount of pain. He hated that she had seen him like that. "You should have just gone home, ma."  
  
"Don't you be worrying yourself about me. You're my son. I wanted to be with you."  
  
"Thanks..." He gave her a faint smile then looked at her questioningly. "Ma? Faith hasn't been here yet, has she?"  
  
She shook her head and immediately caught the disheartened expression on her son's face. "It's very early, Maurice," she said softly. "I'm sure she'll be here. Give her time."  
  
"Yeah...I know you're right..." He glanced over towards the doorway, but the only officer in sight was the one who had been assigned to guard him. "She'll be here..."  
  
******  
  
The early morning sunlight, streaming in through the windows, awoke Faith from her dreams. The memories from the previous night came back to her immediately as she realized that she was still wearing the now thoroughly rumpled skirt and jacket from the day before. She'd finally cried herself into an exhausted sleep and obviously Fred had never come into the bedroom. Her thoughts went to Bosco and she forced herself to sit up and reach for the phone on the nightstand. A quick call to the hospital informed her that he was still stable and she breathed a sigh of relief that he'd gotten through the night. She couldn't help but worry about him. Even though the doctor had reassured her, she knew that complications could still arise. She slowly got up from her bed and made her way out of the bedroom, relieved to see that Fred was nowhere in sight. He must have gone off somewhere after he'd taken the kids to school. She honestly didn't care where he had gone. All she knew was she didn't have the strength for another confrontation with him right now. She headed to the bathroom and quickly showered and dressed. A short while later, she left the apartment to head to the hospital to visit her partner.  
  
******  
  
Rebecca Waters took stood outside her son's apartment as she fumbled through her purse for the key to his door. She knew Seth didn't really like it when she came over this way, but the boy was a horrible slob. Always throwing clothes everywhere, unwashed dishes in the sink. She made it a point to come by at least every couple of weeks or so to straighten things up. She was sure that somewhere deep inside he appreciated it, even if he pretended not to. After all, she was his mother and that was what mothers were for.  
  
******  
  
"Good morning," Ty said quietly as he walked into the kitchen after his shower.   
  
"Hey," Sully said, looking up from the morning paper. "I went out and got some coffee and bagels. You and Carlos can help yourselves."  
  
"Thanks. Carlos probably won't be up for a while," Ty said as he took a seat at the kitchen table and reached for a coffee cup.  
  
"You manage to get any sleep?"  
  
"Some," Ty replied with a slight frown. "Sully...I'm sorry about last night. I just..."  
  
"Don't." Sully shook his head. "You don't have to apologize to me, Ty. I understand."  
  
"I know you do," Ty nodded, staring down at the table. "I know I haven't shown it, but...I appreciate what you're doing for me..."  
  
"Partners, remember? I'll always be there for you Ty...same way you're there for me... Sully smiled at Ty as his voice became gruffer. "Now come on, let's eat so we can get to the precinct...see if we can get a lead on this son of a bitch..."  
  
******  
  
Carlos yawned and couldn't help feeling a little bit of relief as he heard the door to their apartment close. He hadn't been getting much sleep since Krista's death and last night had been no exception due to Ty's nightmare. His heart went out to his roommate, but he wasn't going to be able to function very well if he didn't start sleeping more. Now at least he would be able to get some much-needed rest. Burying his head into his pillows, he allowed his eyes to shut and within minutes he was in a deep sleep.   
  
******  
  
Seth smiled to himself as he watched Davis and Sullivan leave the building. It was actually a much shorter wait than he had anticipated. He had thought he'd have to wait a lot longer before they left. For a moment he contemplated changing his plans. It would be so easy to bring down Sullivan right then and there, shoot him dead right in front of his partner, but it wasn't time. Not now...not yet...  
  
He smirked as he looked down at the plastic bottles of gasoline and old rags in the box on the floor of his car. He glanced at his reflection in the rearview mirror as he put the white cap on his head, then nodded in satisfaction. He just looked like any run of the mill maintenance worker. No one would suspect a thing...  
  
****** 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Punish the Children (13/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Note: Sorry about the delay between chapters. My head was out of this story for a while, but I'm back into it again. Thanks so much for the nice comments you've been giving me. I really appreciate them and hope you're still reading   
  
:)  
  
******  
  
Seth ambled down the corridor of the apartment building, his eyes scanning the door numbers as he walked. The building was very quiet. Likely the majority of the tenants had gone to work. Finally he stopped outside of Davis' apartment. Throwing a furtive glance to his left and right, he saw that the corridor was deserted. He squatted down and peered into the keyhole, relieved to see a pin tumbler lock, which was the simplest type to open. He pulled out his full diamond pick and tension wrench from the box of supplies and set to work, smirking to himself when he heard the familiar click letting him know that he had been successful in his task. He straightened up and glanced up and down the hallway one more time before he turned the doorknob and silently stepped into the apartment.   
  
"Pretty nice place, Davis," he murmured to himself. "Too bad you won't be living here anymore." Looking overhead, he spotted the smoke detector and the first thing he did was pop out the batteries. Why alert anyone to the fire any sooner than necessary? He quickly inspected the apartment and began soaking the rags in the gasoline. He then scattered them about, splashing gasoline onto the floor as well. He was so intent on what he was doing that he never even noticed the cockatoo until it began to squawk in its cage.   
  
"Shut the hell up, ya stupid bird," he grumbled as he finished spreading the rags. "You're going to be nothing but a well-done dinner in a few minutes." He pulled a book of matches out of his pocket, but froze when he heard the sound of a muffled cough from one of the other rooms.   
  
Shit. His eyes widened in fear when he realized he wasn't alone. This was not what he had expected at all. He'd never even considered the possibility that Davis lived with someone. "Damn..." His hand shaking slightly, he struck a match and lit one of the rags, tossing it to the floor. He then watched in awe as the flame began to spread even faster than he could have imagined. He turned and quickly started towards the door of the apartment. Just as he was about to open it though, he had a change of heart regarding the cockatoo. Whoever was in Davis' apartment, it was their own free will to be there and they deserved whatever they got. It wasn't the bird's fault though...it was caged through no fault of its own. He knew what it was like to be trapped behind bars that way.   
  
"Guess it's your lucky day, bird." He grabbed the cage and ran from the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He felt a definite rush as he headed back down to his car. Not only was Davis going to lose his apartment, but someone was going to be burned to a crisp as well.  
  
******  
  
"That you, Ty?" Carlos' voice was hoarse, his eyes still closed when he heard the slam of the door. "Keep it down, man. I'm trying to sleep." What the hell? Hadn't Ty just left? What was he doing back home anyhow? He didn't know why he felt so tired. He could smell smoke and vaguely wondered if Ty was burning something in the kitchen. The guy wasn't exactly a gourmet chef. He buried his head back into the pillow, but the smoky smell was getting stronger. He struggled to open his eyes and they immediately began to water and sting. The room was filled with a dark, smoky haze.   
  
"Oh God," he murmured. It wasn't the first time Carlos had been in this kind of a situation, but every other time it had been job-related. This was entirely different. He got out of bed and dropped to the floor, then began to crawl towards the bedroom door. When he reached it, he touched it with the back of his hand to test the temperature. The door was much too hot and he knew escaping through it was not an option.   
  
"Ty!" he called out, unsure if his roommate was in the apartment or not. "Ty are you here?" He inhaled too deeply and began to choke, the thick smoke seeping into his lungs. He pulled his t-shirt up over his face to help him breathe easier, but he wasn't able to see a thing now and he could feel himself panicking as he desperately tried to find the window. He was confused and disoriented and had no idea where it was.   
  
"Somebody help me!" he screamed. "Please somebody help!"  
  
******  
  
"How's he doing?" Faith asked softly as she entered Bosco's room and offered a faint smile to Bosco's mom. Her eyes fell on her partner and she was relieved to see he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. She knew she would have heard if anything had happened, but it calmed her significantly to see for herself that he was okay.  
  
Rose returned Faith's smile, glad to see that her son's partner had arrived. It was obvious how badly Maurice wanted her to be there. "He had a bit of a rough night, but he's doing much better this morning," she replied. "They're going to be moving him into a regular room this afternoon."  
  
Faith nodded and went to Bosco's side, lightly resting her hand over his. "That's good news." She looked back at Bosco's mom, her eyes taking in how tired the older woman appeared. It was apparent she hadn't gotten much rest. "I can stay here with him...if you'd like to go and get some rest..."  
  
Rose hesitated for a few moments before she nodded. "Thank you, Faith," she replied with a weary smile. "I'd at least like to go home to take a quick shower and change my clothes. Then I can come back here until I go into work later on."   
  
Rose brushed a kiss over Bosco's cheek and left the room a few minutes later. Faith took over the chair that Rose had vacated and silently watched Bosco's chest rise and fall as he slept. For the most part it seemed that he was resting calmly, but every so often, he would whimper softly or mumble unintelligibly in his sleep. Faith had been there a little over an hour when he began to stir and finally opened his eyes.   
  
"You're here," he stated, looking back at her through heavy-lidded eyes. It occurred to Faith how much Bosco looked like a sleepy little boy and she had to stifle the sudden urge she had to hug him.   
  
"Of course I'm here," Faith answered, giving him a soft smile. "I told you I would be."  
  
"Yeah...yeah I know..." He found himself gnawing on his lower lip as he regarded his partner. He might be the one in the hospital, but she looked like hell. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her face pale and drawn. "You okay, Faith?" he asked quietly.   
  
"I'm fine, Bos," she replied, laughing nervously. "Besides, I think I'm the one who's supposed to be asking you that, aren't I?"  
  
"I'm doin' okay, Faith. You don't have to worry about me. I've got that guard out there and all...nothin's gonna happen. I'm fine."  
  
"I know...I know you're fine..." The concern Bosco was showing her, after all that had happened to him, struck Faith and she looked down quickly, feeling her eyes filling with tears.   
  
"Faith?" Bosco gave her a look of dismay. "What's wrong?" It occurred to him that something else might have happened, something he was totally unaware of. "Did something happen?"  
  
She shook her head, trying to compose herself before she looked back at him. God, what was wrong with her? "Nothing...nothing's wrong... I just...I was just so worried...if anything happened to you...I..."  
  
"Nothin's gonna happen to me." He reached for her hand and clasped it firmly in his own. "I promise."  
  
She nodded, but it didn't make her feel any better. It was easy to make a promise, but a lot more difficult to keep it. "Can I get you anything?" she asked, wanting to get his focus off her. He had enough to worry about. She didn't want to add to it.  
  
"No." He shook his head as a smile touched his lips. "I have everything I need right here."  
  
******  
  
"You really think this is going to do any good?" Ty asked as he and Sully made their way towards the entrance of the precinct.   
  
"I don't know," Sully answered with a shrug. "But it's something. Beats sitting around, twiddling our thumbs."   
  
"Yeah I guess."   
  
Sully sighed to himself, once again wishing there was something he could do to help his young partner. He didn't think Ty could even begin to heal though until they got this bastard off the streets. "We'll get him," he stated, briefly putting his arm around Ty and patting his shoulder.   
  
They had only been in the precinct for a few minutes when Lieutenant Swersky hurried over to them, his expression grim. "Davis?"  
  
Ty's mouth went dry and he felt a knot immediately develop in his stomach. God... Not again. "What is it?" He was barely able to get the words out of his mouth.   
  
"It's your building...there's a fire..."  
  
"Carlos," Ty stated, his eyes widening in horror. "Sul?"  
  
Sully nodded as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Let's go."  
  
"Keep me posted!" Swerky shouted after them as they rushed from the building.   
  
"It might not have anything to do with you." Sully tried to reassure his partner as he turned the key in the ignition. He didn't believe his own words, but the look on Ty's face made Sully desperate to try to protect him somehow.  
  
"Yeah...yeah I know," Ty replied automatically. He knew in his gut that it did have something to do with him though. The bastard had struck again.  
  
******  
  
Sully's car came screeching to a halt in front of Ty's building. The two men got out and looked upward at the flames shooting from the window of the building.   
  
"Our apartment," Ty whispered, his features contorted with shock and horror. "Oh God..."  
  
"Ty..." Sully rested his hand on his partner's arm.  
  
Ty turned to his partner and noted that Sully's attention was directed towards where the paramedics were frantically working on a victim. Upon closer inspection he saw that the victim was Carlos.   
  
"Carlos!" Ty headed off to where they were working on Carlos with Sully right on his heels. "How is he? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Sir, you'll have to stand back and give us room," a paramedic unfamiliar to Ty demanded.   
  
"I'm his roommate. How is he?" Carlos was lying on the ground, unconscious, an oxygen mask on his face.   
  
"We'll know more when we get him to the hospital," The paramedic replied as he and his partner prepared to transport Carlos.   
  
"Ty...Ty come on, let them go." Sully gently pulled his partner away from them. "They'll take good care of him."   
  
"I...I have to go to the hospital..." Ty's eyes filled with tears as he watched the paramedics rushing toward the bus. "He...he doesn't have anyone, Sul...he has no one."  
  
"I'll take you. Come on." Sully started to lead his partner back towards the car when Ty suddenly shook his head and pulled away.   
  
"No... no not yet. I have to get his bird. Carlos loves his bird, Sully. I have to get him."  
  
"Ty, no." Sully grabbed Ty, his eyes full of concern. He had no idea what was going through the young man's head. "Ty...you can't...it's too late."  
  
Ty shook his head adamantly. "No! It's not too late, Sully. I have to get him. I have to get him now."  
  
Ty broke out of his partner's grasp and ran towards the building just as a smoke-covered Jimmy Doherty was coming out. "Davis, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked, giving Ty a bewildered look.  
  
"Doherty, stop him!" Sully called out. "He's trying to go inside."   
  
"Davis, no you can't." Jimmy grabbed Ty and physically dragged him away from the building. "Come on, man. What are you doing?"  
  
"I have to get his bird. Don't you understand? I have to..." Ty looked sorrowfully back up at the windows of their apartment. "Why does everyone have to die?" he whispered.  
  
Jimmy looked questioningly at Sully who just shook his head. "Ty...Ty come on. Let's go back to the car now." He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he needed to get Ty away from here. His partner was coming very close to the breaking point and Sully was very afraid for him.   
  
"You okay?" Jimmy asked. He wanted to get back to work, but he was reluctant to leave Sully alone with Davis if his help was needed.  
  
Ty had quieted down and was now just staring dejectedly downward. Sully put his arm protectively around his partner and nodded to Jimmy. "I've got him...thanks for your help."   
  
He then began to guide Ty back towards the car, praying to God they'd all find the strength to get through this latest catastrophe. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Title: Punish the Children (14/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Notes: As always, I appreciate your comments. They really mean a lot to me :)  
  
******  
  
Rebecca finished washing the last of the dirty dishes and stepped back from the sink to dry her hands with a towel. She slowly turned to inspect the kitchen and found that it was finally cleaned to her satisfaction. If Seth didn't watch out, he was going to get cockroaches in here. She just didn't understand him. She had raised him better than this. It was hard to believe that son of hers had broken the law, had actually been to jail. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to get over the shame of it all. Even though Seth had been released from prison, she couldn't seem to let it go. She was so afraid he'd get himself into trouble once again. She wasn't sure her heart could take it again. Sighing loudly, she shook her head, trying to free her head of these depressing thoughts. Didn't do any good to dwell on things. That was what her own dearly departed mother had always told her.   
  
She supposed it was time to move on to the bathroom now. As she started down the hallway, she happened to glance through the partly opened door to Seth's bedroom. What she saw caused her to stop short before she slowly made her way into the room. The wall was covered with newspaper clippings and pictures, tiny maps and diagrams and notes. She found herself unable to look away and moved in to read the clippings. Many of them were old, but she recognized the name of the officer who had arrested her son right away. God knows Seth had mentioned his name enough times when she had visited him in prison. What she saw now though made her blood run cold. Clippings of a young woman who had been blown up...an officer shot at a cemetery... Why on earth would Seth have these on his walls? What connection did they have? Surely her son couldn't be involved...  
  
******  
  
Sully sat in the waiting room of the ER, watching his partner pace back and forth. Ty's pacing was getting more and more frenetic, the longer they waited without hearing anything. Sully wished they would get some word on Carlos' condition. He wasn't sure how much more either of them could take.   
  
"How are you holding up?" Sully asked, giving Ty a somewhat surprised look when he slumped into the seat beside him. He'd been convinced his partner wasn't going to stop moving until he wore a hole clear through the floor.   
  
Ty shrugged wordlessly and stared down at his shoes. This was the second time he had been here in this hospital in two days, waiting to hear about the fate of a friend. He hated this. He knew the fire was because of him. First Bosco and now Carlos. Everyone he cared about was in danger because of this faceless, voiceless monster. The only thing he knew for sure was this person was a coward, staying carefully hidden, never giving his victims a chance. He shifted his gaze toward Sully and wondered if he was next. The very thought of what was happening made him physically nauseous and he had to swallow hard against the bile he could feel rising in his throat.   
  
Sully looked back at his partner, wishing he knew what to say to offer some comfort, but he couldn't think of anything at all that would help, and the two men just continued to sit silently waiting. Finally the treating physician emerged from the trauma room and made his way to the waiting area as both Ty and Sully got to their feet.   
  
"How is he?" Ty studied the doctor, trying to determine something from his expression.   
  
"Well, the good news is that his burns are minimal, just a few small first and second-degree burns."  
  
"What's the bad news?" Ty asked anxiously, inwardly bracing himself for whatever the news might be.   
  
"We performed a bronchoscopy to assess the amount of damage to his lungs. The airway has been compromised and there's a fair amount of edema. We're going to have to monitor him very carefully for the next 72 hours. Right now he's heavily sedated and is on a ventilator.  
  
Ty stared back at the doctor, trying to process the information he was being given. None of this sounded very good to him, but he wasn't a doctor. "He...he's going to be okay?" he voiced tentatively after a few moments.  
  
"We're...hopeful...," the doctor responded, measuring his words carefully. "Like I said, the next 72 hours are crucial. Is there any family I can call? Someone who should be contacted?"  
  
Ty shook his head. "No. There isn't anyone..."  
  
******  
  
The doctor would only allow one visitor to see Carlos so Ty headed off to see his roommate and Sully decided to go check up on Bosco. He was pleasantly surprised to hear that Bosco had been transferred to a regular room. At least it was a tiny bit of good news in this otherwise dismal day. He took the elevator to Bosco's floor, then started down the corridor towards his room.   
  
"Hey, Bob." Sully greeted the uniformed officer who was stationed outside Bosco's door.   
  
"Sully. How's it going?" Bob asked, looking up at Sully from his chair.   
  
"You know...could be better," Sully replied.   
  
Bob nodded. "Unbelievable what's been going on. The whole precinct has been talking about it. How's your partner holding up?"  
  
"Not very well, I'm afraid," Sully said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Well, who could blame him?" Bob said sympathetically. "I can't imagine what he's going through."  
  
"Yeah... Well I'm going to pay Boscorelli a visit. You take it easy, Bob."  
  
"Yeah, you too, Sully."   
  
Sully knocked softly on the door and opened it to find Faith sitting by Bosco's bedside. "Faith. Bosco, how are you feeling?" Sully greeted them as he entered the room.   
  
"I'm doing okay," Bosco answered, managing a tiny smile.  
  
"Private room, guess you lucked out."  
  
"Yeah, they don't want to be scaring off patients by having armed cops outside their door."  
  
"Guess that makes sense," Sully said.  
  
Faith had been observing Sully closely and could tell something was wrong. "Sully? Did something happen?" she questioned softly.  
  
Sully sighed and looked back at Faith. He supposed they were going to hear the news soon enough, might as well be from him. "Yeah...Ty's apartment burned down this morning."  
  
"Oh my God!" Faith exclaimed. "Was he there? Was he hurt?"  
  
Sully shook his head. "No...no he wasn't there, but Carlos was. He's not in great shape."  
  
"Oh man..." Bosco shook his head and then slammed his fist on the bed. "Damn! I hate being stuck in here while this maniac is out there. They've got to get this guy, Sully."  
  
"We don't know for sure he's the one responsible for the fire," Sully said unconvincingly.   
  
"You don't really believe that, do you?" Faith asked.  
  
"No...no I don't," Sully admitted. "But its something I've been trying to convince Ty of."  
  
"Can't imagine he believes it either," Bosco said.   
  
"No, you're right. All of this is really getting to him," Sully said. "I don't know how to help."  
  
"You're doing all you can," Faith said softly. "He knows you're there for him."  
  
"It's not enough."  
  
"But it's all you can do," Bosco said.   
  
"It's all I can do..." Sully echoed. "While this freak is out there getting away with murder and laughing at us."  
  
"We're going to get him, Sully," Faith stated, her eyes filled with compassion.  
  
"But when?" Sully asked. "How much more has to happen before we do?"  
  
His question went unanswered and a heavy silence hung over the room. None of them had any answers.  
  
******  
  
Ty stood outside Carlos' room in the ICU and then finally forced himself to go in. He hesitantly made his way to his friend's bedside and looked down at him. "God, Carlos...I'm so sorry," he whispered. He knew how much Carlos would hate this...unable to breathe on his own, hooked up to all these machines and monitors. He'd been upset having to spend one night in the hospital after his mishap with the fire pole. Ty couldn't even imagine how he would react to this when he woke up.   
  
He sat in the chair by Carlos' bedside and gently took his hand. "You've got to believe...I never meant for anything like this to happen to any of you...I'd give anything to take your place..."  
  
He wished he could take all their places, Carlos...Bosco...and most of all Krista. If only he'd been in the car that night, none of this would have happened. He'd be dead and whoever was doing this would have gone on his merry way.   
  
******  
  
"Ma? What are you doing?"  
  
Startled, Rebecca quickly turned around at the sound of her son's voice. He was standing in the doorway, staring at her, a large birdcage in his arms.   
  
"Seth...How...how are you?" she stammered. "I...I didn't expect to see you."  
  
"It's my apartment, ma. Why wouldn't I be here?" He brushed past her and placed the birdcage on top of his dresser, then turned back to look at his mother, an icy expression on his face. "So...what are you doing in here?"  
  
"I just...I came to straighten things up for you, Seth," she said nervously. "You know how I am. I was just trying to help."  
  
"I told you before I didn't want you to keep barging in here. Why can't you listen to me?"  
  
"I...I'm sorry, son. I...I won't do it anymore," she said, backing away from him towards the bedroom door. "I...I'll be going now."  
  
"What's the big rush, ma?" He quickly moved towards the doorway, blocking her path. "You seem kinda nervous. Don't you want to visit with me now that you're here?"  
  
She shook her head, trying to mask the terror in her eyes. "No...no I really...I need to go, Seth...I just...I need to...go...  
  
He smiled then, a malicious smile, as he sensed her fear. He felt a remarkable sense of power as he watched her back away from him until she reached the wall and couldn't go any further. "You can go, ma. I'm not going to stop you." He raised his hands toward her and lightly put them around her neck, increasing the pressure until she gasped for breath and then he let her go.  
  
"Just remember, ma...I'm going to be watching you... You'd better not tell anyone what you've seen here, because if you do, mother or not, I'll snap your neck like a twig and you'll never talk to anyone ever again.   
  
"I...I won't, Seth. I...I won't," she stuttered, turning from him and fleeing from the apartment, his laughter echoing in her ears as she ran.   
  
Dear God...what kind of a monster had she raised? 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Title: Punish the Children (15/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Notes: Thanks so much for continuing to read and support this story. As always, thanks so much for your feedback. It is much appreciated :)  
  
******  
  
"Boscorelli almost bought it and now Nieto. Who's going to be next?"  
  
"You couldn't pay me enough to be his partner. Nothing's worth that."   
  
"Gotta feel bad for Sully...he doesn't want to desert the kid, but at what point do you need to do what's best for yourself?"  
  
The conversation stopped abruptly when Sully and Ty entered the locker room. "Don't need to stop talking on our account," Sully said loudly as he went to his locker, giving long looks to each of the other officers in the room.   
  
"Nothing to do with you, Sully." Rick Manning shot an embarrassed look in Sully and Ty's direction as he began to hurry from the room. "See you out at roll call."   
  
Ty sat on the bench in front of his locker, deliberately avoiding any eye contact with the other officers as he began to change into his uniform.  
  
"Hey Sullivan you want to partner up with me today?"  
  
Sully looked up in surprise to see Andy Minton staring back at him. "What are you talking about, Andy?" he asked uneasily. Minton wasn't the most well-liked officer in the precinct and Sully didn't want any trouble with him. "You know I'm partners with Davis."  
  
"Sorry," Minton replied, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. "Just thought maybe you were interested in staying alive. Anyone knows being partnered up with Davis is as good as wearing a target on the back of your head that says 'blow my brains out.'"  
  
Ty froze when he heard Minton's words, but he found himself unable to respond. It wasn't like he could contradict his words. What he said was true.  
  
"Why don't you shut up, Minton?" Faith came into the room just in time to hear his remark and saw the stricken look on Davis' face. As if things weren't bad enough, now he was going to have to put up with tactlessness from his fellow officers?   
  
Andy shot Faith an irritated look. "That's rich, coming from you, Yokas. Your partner is in the hospital because of Davis. It's nice to see how little concern you have for him."  
  
"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," Faith stated, glaring back at Andy. "Especially coming from someone who goes through partners as fast as you."   
  
"Bosco always said you were a bitch, Yokas," Minton chuckled.   
  
"ENOUGH!" Sully shouted, slamming his hand against the locker. "What the hell is wrong with you, Minton? This isn't Davis' fault. Some skell is out there, hurting people, -killing- people and you're deliberately trying to stir up trouble. You're a real piece of work."  
  
"Say what you want, Sullivan," Minton spat as he finished buttoning his shirt, "but when you're six feet under in some cemetery, I won't be shedding any tears, because I tried to warn you." He then slammed out of the room, followed by the other officers, some who cast sympathetic looks in Ty's direction.   
  
Faith looked at Sully helplessly before sitting on the bench next to Ty and gently putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't listen to him...everyone knows Minton's a jerk..."  
  
"He may be a jerk, but he's right." Ty pulled away from Faith and got to his feet, turning to look at Sully. "He -is- right, Sul...You know he is. You shouldn't be partnered up with me. Nobody should. I'm not going to stand back and watch you get killed because of me. I just can't do it."   
  
"Do you really think it matters at this point if we split up or not?" Sully asked, determined to make his partner see sense. "Whoever this is...he knows we're partners. If...and that's a big if...he's out to get me, well...it isn't going to matter whether or not you're with me or not, Ty."  
  
"He's right," Faith said gently. "You can't push us away right now. If you try to go it alone, you're going to be playing right into his hands...we need to work together. It's the only way we're going to bring him down."  
  
"Sure...okay...fine..." Ty answered unenthusiastically. It was just easier to agree with them, even if they were wrong. He needed to find out who was committing these horrendous acts and take care of it himself.  
  
******  
  
Bosco stared up at the small screen of the color television in his room as he mindlessly pressed the button on the remote control. He couldn't remember ever being more bored than this. He was sure he had been, but right now he couldn't recall it. His mom and Faith had both gone off to work and now he was lonely and didn't know what to do with himself. His mother had brought him some magazines and a puzzle book, but they didn't interest him either.   
  
"Dinner!" A cheery-faced hospital worker called out as she deposited the tray on his bedside table.  
  
"Thanks a lot." He waited until she had left the room and then picked the cover up off the tray. "Great...more liquid crap," he muttered as he inspected the contents; chicken broth, tea, ginger ale and Jello. He was going to be advanced to a regular diet as tolerated the following day. He could hardly wait. Hopefully he wouldn't starve to death in the meantime. He'd tried to cajole Faith to bring him some food earlier that afternoon, but she hadn't budged.   
  
"Doctor's orders, Bos," she had stated, her arms crossed over her chest and a no-nonsense look on her face. "When you're cleared to eat regular food, I'll be more than happy to bring you it, until then you're going to have to be satisfied with Jello and broth."  
  
He had just taken a sip of ginger ale when his attention was drawn to the image of Carlos' face on the television screen. He turned up the volume and focused on the announcer who was recanting what had happened earlier at Ty's apartment. It had been determined that the fire had been deliberately set. "No surprise there," he murmured to himself. The announcer went on to give the number of a hotline to call if you had any information regarding what had happened. Sure it was a shot in the dark, but maybe something would turn up that could be of help. All they needed was a clue, something...anything to get this freak and put him behind bars where he belonged.  
  
******  
  
Rebecca put the last piece of clothing into her suitcase and closed it before she took one final glance at her apartment. She hoped she wasn't forgetting anything she needed. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing or even where she was going to go, but she knew she no longer felt safe here. She needed to get away, to gather her thoughts, if only for a few days. She had always known Seth was no angel, but she had never before been afraid of her own son. What she had seen today changed everything. She actually believed her own son was capable of murdering her without a second thought. With a weary sigh she picked up the suitcase and carried it down the hallway towards the door. She needed to go someplace where Seth couldn't find her.   
  
******  
  
"I need to go to my apartment."   
  
Sully glanced quickly at Ty before turning his attention back to the road in front of him. He was actually a little bit startled to hear the sound of his partner's voice. He'd been silent for most of their shift, speaking only when absolutely necessary to answer a radio call or answer a question.   
  
"I think we might be better off waiting until tomorrow when it's daylight," Sully suggested gently.   
  
Ty fought off his first impulse, which was to protest, realizing that Sully was right. "Okay...I'll go there in the morning."  
  
"That's fine," Sully answered, nodding. "Tonight you're staying with me though, right?" He had just assumed that was the case, but he decided he needed to actually say it. It was practically impossible to know what was going on inside Ty's head these days.   
  
"Alright..." Ty nodded and turned his head toward Sully. "Thanks, Sul..."  
  
"Any time," Sully said quietly as he glanced down at his watch. "Looks like our shift is about up. Might as well head back to the station."   
  
A short time later, Sully parked the car in the precinct lot and the two men headed inside. "I'm going to call the hospital to check on Carlos," Ty stated.  
  
"Okay...I'll meet you in the locker room."   
  
Sully left Ty to make his phone call and entered the locker room. Faith was in front of her locker putting on her jacket.   
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Sully asked.  
  
"Hey, Sully. I was on desk duty so it wasn't very exciting, unless you count Bosco's phone calls. There was nothing good on t.v., the nurses were mean, he was hungry...I swear he's worse than my kids." She shook her head and laughed.   
  
"I know it's hard, but he's going to have to try to deal with it for now," Sully said as he began to unbutton his uniform shirt. "He's lucky to be alive..."  
  
Faith nodded. "I know, Sully...Bosco knows it too, but it's tough for him...he wants so badly to be back on duty, trying to get this guy...She paused before going on. "How was your shift?"  
  
"Quiet," Sully answered. "He barely said two words the whole day."  
  
"It's going to take time." Faith touched Sully's arm sympathetically. "I'm going to get going...You take care, Sully...I'll talk to you tomorrow..."  
  
"Good night, Faith." His eyes followed Faith as she left the room and then he continued dressing. A few minutes later, Ty came into the room.  
  
"How is he?" Sully asked, giving his partner a concerned look.  
  
"No change," Ty shrugged his shoulders as he opened his locker. "At least he isn't worse...I guess that's good..."  
  
"He'll be okay."  
  
Ty didn't bother to respond to Sully as he silently began to take off his uniform. It was easy to say he'd be okay, but there was no way to really ensure it. Only a few short days ago he'd been on top of the world. He'd had a girlfriend, a car, an apartment...now all of that had been taken from him and two friends had been practically killed as well. He wondered when it would end...if it would end...  
  
******  
  
Seth smiled to himself as he carefully put the picture up on the wall. After the fire, he'd gone to buy bird food and had spent the rest of the day gathering useful information. Life was funny sometimes. Father and son, both partnered up with the same man. John Sullivan had witnessed the death of Ty Senior and now Ty Junior could witness the death of John Sullivan. It had a certain delicious irony to it.   
  
"You'll be joining your wife very soon, Officer Sullivan," Seth whispered to the picture. "Very, very soon..."  
  
And then it would be time for the final step, when at last he would meet Ty Davis, Jr. face-to-face and take care of him once and for all... 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Title: Punish the Children (16/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Notes: Thanks to those of you still reading this story :) I very much appreciate the feedback and support.  
  
******  
  
Faith snuggled a bit more deeply under the covers as she opened her eyes and blinked, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window. She turned her head towards the doorway and started slightly when she saw Fred, just standing there, staring back at her.   
  
"Wh...what are you doing, Fred?" she asked as she moved into a sitting position. Something about the way he was looking at her was making her feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Just looking at you...that's all...sure as hell haven't seen much of you lately. Yesterday for example...where the hell were you?"  
  
"I...I had something to do," she mumbled, nervously looking down at the bed.   
  
"Something to do like go spend the day with Bosco?" he asked, his eyes seeming to bore into hers.  
  
"Bosco almost died, Fred," she snapped, her nervousness abating as she felt the familiar twinges of annoyance and anger beginning to emerge. "I know you don't care, but he's my partner and I do."  
  
Fred shook his head. "Fine. You care. It's not like I want the guy to die, but he's okay now, isn't he? You have responsibilities here too, Faith. Me...the kids...where do we fit in?"  
  
"The kids were in school."  
  
"Yeah well what about me...your -husband-? You'd think you'd have a little bit of loyalty to me...all you seem to care about these days is Bosco."  
  
"That's not true. You just refuse to understand that what's going on right now is big...Bosco is important to me. I'm not going to lie and say he isn't."   
  
"Fine...you do what you have to do then...but don't expect me to just sit around and wait."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Faith asked, her eyes widening as her gaze met Fred's. He had an expression on his face that she didn't even recognize. She wasn't sure what to make of it.  
  
"No, Faith...it's not a threat." Appearing deflated, Fred shook his head sadly and slowly walked out of the bedroom. If he couldn't talk some sense into his wife, maybe he could talk sense into that so-called partner of hers.  
  
******  
  
"You want some breakfast?" Sully's gaze rested on Ty as the younger man padded sleepily into the kitchen. Once again, his partner looked exhausted. Sully was becoming more and more worried as each day went by only serving to make his partner appear more and more haggard.   
  
"No... I'm good," Ty replied as he sank down onto a kitchen chair. He quickly changed his answer though when he saw the concern in Sully's eyes. "I guess I'll eat something...just give me a few minutes to wake up first."  
  
"So...you mean you actually slept?" Sully was busily rearranging the newspaper as he spoke, not really wanting Ty to see the front-page story. "Tragedy Follows Cursed Cop." The press had finally sunk its teeth into the story and it wasn't pretty. They had obtained intricate details of what was going on and Sully had a pretty good idea that the 'unnamed informant' was none other than Andy Minton.   
  
Sully's newspaper maneuvering was not going unnoticed by Ty. "You done with that?" he asked, reaching his hand out for the paper.   
  
"No...I'm not done yet, but you can have the sports," Sully said, practically flinging the paper at Ty.   
  
Ty took the paper and started scanning through the stories uninterestedly. His eyes kept roaming in his partner's direction and he could see that Sully was nervous...really nervous.... "Okay, Sul, spill," he finally stated after a few minutes of watching Sully pretending to read the paper.   
  
"Huh? Spill what? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're a lousy liar, Sully," Ty stated, shaking his head. "What's in the paper? What is it you don't want me to see?"  
  
"You want to go check out your apartment, don't you?" Sully stood up, the folded newspaper under his arm. "You should get ready so we can get moving. We can grab some coffee and pastry on the way."  
  
"I don't want any damn pastry. What are you trying to hide?" Ty stood up, his eyes dark with anger as he moved toward Sully. "I'm going to find out anyhow, you know. It's not like I can't go out and buy a newspaper. If that's what you want, I'll walk down to the newsstand right now and get one."  
  
Sully sighed heavily as he unfolded the newspaper and handed it to his partner. "It's a bunch of garbage, Ty...I just...I didn't want you to get upset."  
  
Ty wordlessly accepted the newspaper from Sully and sat back down to begin to read it. It was all there...how Krista had been killed, Bosco getting shot at her funeral, Carlos almost being killed in the fire in their apartment. It was all tied together now for everyone to see. He'd known what was going on...known that he was the cause of it all, but somehow, seeing it all there in black and white, just made it seem a hundred times worse. He finished reading the article and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to erase the pain that seemed to be coming at him in waves.   
  
"Ty? What's going on?" He felt Sully's hand on his shoulder, heard his voice pleading for an answer, but he couldn't respond. He started to feel physically sick to his stomach and the feeling was only worsening. Finally he sprang up from the kitchen chair and fled to the bathroom, barely reaching it in time to kneel down on the floor and empty the meager contents of his stomach into the toilet. Thankfully, Sully didn't follow him. Taking a few minutes to try to compose himself and make sure he wasn't going to get sick again, Ty shakily got to his feet. His eyes rested on his reflection in the bathroom mirror and he was momentarily startled by what he saw. Pure and simply he looked like hell. His skin was extremely pale and coated with tiny droplets of sweat, his eyes looked tired with dark circles underneath them. He turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face, then brushed his teeth and rinsed out his mouth.   
  
"Ty? Ty are you alright?" Sully's voice sounded from the hallway, worry evident in his voice.   
  
"I'm fine...I'll be right out..." He took a deep breath and made his way out of the bathroom only to find Sully planted right outside the door.   
  
"I said I was okay," Ty said, trying to move past his partner.   
  
"You're not."   
  
Ty rolled his eyes, an expression of frustration on his face. "You know what, Sul? I'm sorry, but I'm just not in the mood right now." He roughly shoved past his partner and made his way to the front door, slamming it loudly behind him.   
  
******  
  
It hadn't been a good night. Bosco had been in a fair amount of pain and the night nurse hadn't exactly been in a hurry to get to him when he called. He was tired of being in the hospital. He was sick of being in pain, sick of the crappy food, sick of the bedpans...he was just sick of everything. And when Faith's husband entered his room, Bosco was already in the mood for a fight.  
  
"How ya feeling?" Fred asked. Not that he cared, but he figured he'd try to be civil.   
  
"Lousy actually," Bosco snarled. "Fred...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just came to see how you were doing, Bos...Anything wrong with that? We're all friends, right? You...me...my wife..."  
  
"Is Faith alright?" It suddenly occurred to Bosco that maybe Fred was here for a reason...that something had happened to her. "Dammit, Fred, is she alright?"  
  
"She's fine. She's at home where she should be. Or did you think that she has to spend every waking moment with you?"  
  
Fucking jag-off. "You know what, Fred? Get out of here. I'm not in the mood for your crap. Faith and I work together. We're partners. I would have thought the concept of a partnership would have sunk into that thick skull of yours by now, but it obviously hasn't."  
  
"You're so smug, Boscorelli," Fred sneered. "Always thinking that you're better than me...the great Bosco...with your daring acts and your high and mighty attitude. I want you away from my wife...Find yourself another woman to sniff around...this one's off limits."  
  
"Why you..." Unable to control his anger, Bosco lunged out of the bed towards Fred, not even thinking of the IV attached to his arm, which clattered to the floor.   
  
"What the hell are you doing, man?" Fred shoved Bosco aside, causing him to lose his balance and land in a heap on the floor beside the bed.  
  
"Bosco!" Faith came into the room just in time to see him fall and was at his side in an instant. "Bosco...are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm okay," Bosco was doubled over in pain, his face deathly white. He struggled briefly to get up, but immediately ended up back on the floor as he clenched his teeth to avoid crying out in pain.   
  
"Fred, help him!" Faith called, staring up at her husband. As Fred leaned down to assist, Bosco pulled away from him.   
  
"Get the hell away from me you jag-off. I can do it myself."  
  
"What is going on in here?" An angry-appearing doctor entered the room and moved to help Bosco. Moments later a nurse entered as well. "Why were you out of bed? What did you think you were doing?" the doctor asked Bosco who just sat silently, refusing to speak.   
  
"You'll need to leave now," the nurse stated, pointedly looking at Faith and Fred.   
  
Bosco's head snapped up as he grabbed for Faith's hand. "NO. She can't leave. She needs to stay here. I want her to stay."   
  
Fred gave the pair a look of disgust and angrily stormed from the room as Faith gently held her partner's hand. "I'll make sure he stays in bed," she said softly, trying to reassure the doctor. "It won't happen again."   
  
"See that he does." The doctor turned toward Bosco, his eyes stern. "This is nothing to fool around with, young man. If you're looking for an even longer time in the hospital, keep right on doing what you're doing."  
  
Bosco stared sullenly down at the bed, refusing to even look up until both the doctor and nurse had left the room and he was alone with Faith. "I'm sorry," he finally said, his voice so soft that Faith could hardly hear him.  
  
"Sorry? For what?" Faith shook her head, her eyes filled with a mixture of concern and confusion. "What was Fred doing here, Bos? What's going on?"  
  
"I shouldn't be doin' this, Faith...none of it. Maybe Fred's right...maybe we shouldn't be partners..."  
  
"What? That's why he was here?" Faith closed her eyes briefly, as she tried to control the anger she could feel building up inside her. Fred fighting with her at home was one thing, but coming here to the hospital and fighting with Bosco, especially under these circumstances, was entirely another.   
  
"Fred is wrong, Bos...dead wrong. I know it and you know it too."  
  
A sense of relief came over Bosco when he heard Faith's words, but he couldn't help feeling guilty. Was it wrong of him to stay Faith's partner when it was obviously causing her major problems at home? He hated to see her so miserable...he hated the way Fred was treating her.  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter much now anyhow," he said softly. "I mean...it'll be a while before you and I are out patrolling the streets together again."   
  
"You just need to get better, Bosco okay?" she said as she reached for him and gently drew him into her embrace. "I don't want you worrying about any of this...we'll get it all sorted out. For now...you just need to get well."  
  
******  
  
Sully sighed loudly to himself as he followed Ty out into the hallway. "Don't you think you ought to think about getting dressed before you leave?" he called after him. "You don't even have any shoes on."  
  
Ty stopped short and stared down at his feet which were clad only in socks Damn it. "Fine. I'll get dressed and then I'll get out of your hair," he said angrily as he walked back towards Sully's apartment.  
  
"Come on, Ty." Sully put his hand on Ty's shoulder, stopping the younger man. "Listen. I'm sorry, okay? Let's just go inside and talk about it."  
  
Ty angrily turned back towards Sully, but the anger he was feeling immediately diminished when he saw the look on his face. Sully was worried sick about him, plain and simple. He was going out of his way to help him and Ty was just throwing it all back in his face. It wasn't right and Ty immediately began to feel ashamed of himself. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Sul...not you..."  
  
Sully shook his head. "I don't want you to be sorry, Ty...I just want you to get through this. Come on, let's have some breakfast and then I'll drive you over to your apartment.  
  
******  
  
Seth sat in his car across the street from Sully's apartment building, waiting for the two men to begin their day. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait too long. He patted his jacket, which he had carefully arranged to cover the rifle lying on the seat beside him. His aim had been off at the funeral, but that wasn't going to happen again. Officer Boscorelli had managed to survive, but Officer Sullivan wasn't going to be so lucky. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Title: Punish the Children (17/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Notes: As always your feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you still are liking this :)  
  
******  
  
"You about ready?" Sully called. He was standing by the front door, waiting for his partner so they could go check out the damage to Ty's apartment. He wasn't looking forward to it. Bad enough what had been happening lately without the added distress caused by the fire. It seemed that whoever was out to destroy Ty had the uncanny ability to create the utmost amount of pain.   
  
"I'm set," Ty replied as he joined Sully. The two headed out into the hallway and Ty patted the pocket of his pocket, realizing that it was empty. "Hold up, Sul...I forgot my keys."   
  
"Catch." Sully tossed his set of keys to his partner and kept walking down the hallway. I'll meet you out front."  
  
"Okay." Ty unloked the door to Sully's apartment and headed back inside to search for the keys, finally finding them on the kitchen countertop. After stuffing the keys in his pocket, he quickly headed outside after his partner.  
  
******  
  
Seth's body tensed with anticipation when he spotted Officer Sullivan walking out of his building. He was alone...hmm...that was surprising. Seth had expected him to be accompanied by Davis. Oh well, he guessed it really didn't matter. Although it would have been ideal for Davis to witness his partner's head getting blown to bits, he'd find out about it soon enough.   
  
******  
  
Sully leaned against the hood of his car, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for Ty. It was a nice day, cool and breezy, just the way he liked it.   
  
"Good morning, Officer Sullivan." Betty Hinkley, an elderly woman who lived on Sully's floor smiled as she slowly shuffled past him, leaning heavily on her cane. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"  
  
"It's a fine morning, Mrs. Hinkley," Sully replied, returning her smile. "Enjoy your day."  
  
******  
  
Seth had just reached for the rifle when he saw the elderly woman talking to Sullivan. "Damn old biddy," he mumbled, inwardly fighting against his first impulse, which was to shoot her as well. But he knew he was better off just shooting Sullivan and then getting the hell out of there as fast as he could. He breathed a sigh of relief when the woman finally went on her way. He then reached for the rifle and raised it to eyelevel, carefully aiming it in Sullivan's direction.  
  
******  
  
As Ty headed out of Sully's building, he wasn't really sure what it was that made him glance across the street at that particular moment, whether it was a sudden movement, the glint of sunlight bouncing off the rifle or just pure luck. In any case, he spotted the rifle aimed at his partner. "Sully, down!" he screamed as he lunged at his partner, sending them both tumbling to the ground just as the gunshots began. Glass shattered around them as one of the bullets hit Sully's car window. Ty got to his feet in time to see the old brown Ford speeding away. The car didn't even have a license plate. Knowing there was nothing he could do to apprehend the suspect, he turned his attention to Sully who was slowly getting up from the ground. "Sully? Sul, are you alright?" he asked, turning anxious eyes toward his partner.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," Sully answered shakily as he carefully brushed the shards of glass from his clothing. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Wish I'd seen him though."  
  
"You didn't get a look at him?" Sully asked.  
  
Ty shook his head, obviously troubled. "No... It just happened too fast. I just...I didn't see him..."  
  
"Hey, it's okay," Sully said, placing his hand on Ty's shoulder. "You saved my life, Ty...If you hadn't done what you did...well...I don't want to even think about what would have happened..."  
  
"Yeah well it wouldn't have happened in the first place if it hadn't been for me." He couldn't believe he hadn't even gotten a glimpse of the guy. All he'd seen was the gun. The person behind it was a total blur. "I can't believe I didn't see him," he said, kicking angrily at the ground.  
  
"We'll call it in," Sully said, trying to boost Ty's mood even a little bit. "Maybe someone will spot the car. We will get this guy."  
  
******  
  
"How's he doing?" Alex asked softly as she walked into Carlos' room. Kim was sitting by his bedside, gently holding his hand.   
  
"He's still sedated, but he seems to be holding his own," Kim replied as she looked up at her friend. "He's going to be on the respirator for another day or two."  
  
"Well, I guess that's for the best," Alex said as she sat down in the chair on the other side of Carlos' bed. "At least he isn't in any distress."  
  
Kim nodded. "I know...it's just hard to see him like this, you know? I mean, you know how he is...how obnoxious and self-centered he can be, but now...he just seems so vulnerable. This was just so unexpected."  
  
"I know." Alex nodded, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "All of this that's been happening...it's just so unbelievable."  
  
"Have you spoken to Ty?" Kim asked, looking at Alex curiously.   
  
"No." Alex shook her head. "I just... I was on duty during the funeral and...I haven't seen him. I thought about calling him, but...I just wouldn't even know what to say. I think it would just be more awkward than anything. I don't want to make things even worse for him."  
  
"It's just a horrible situation overall," Kim said with a sigh. "Doc was here earlier...He won't really talk about it, but I can see how broken up he is over Carlos...I guess we all are though." She gently brushed some hair away from Carlos' forehead. "Sometimes you just don't realize what people mean to you, until you almost lose them."  
  
"Ain't that the truth," Alex replied softly. She looked sadly at Carlos and then her thoughts went back to Ty and all that he was going through. Sometimes life was just so hard...   
  
******  
  
"Thanks for lettin' me know, Sully. You and Davis watch each other's backs," Bosco said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What happened?" Faith asked, looking at her partner apprehensively, almost afraid to ask. It seemed there was never any good news these days.   
  
Bosco sighed heavily as he met Faith's eyes. "He shot at Sully right outside his building this morning. Luckily, no one was hurt. He's gettin' pretty brazen though. This time they actually saw the car. No license plate though so they couldn't ID him."  
  
"Did they get a look at him?"  
  
"No...I guess it happened too fast," Bosco replied.   
  
"Damn...we've got to get this guy, Bosco." Faith shook her head in obvious frustration. "At least Sully wasn't hit."  
  
"They'll get him, Faith. They will. I just wish I could be out there helpin', you know?"  
  
"I know you do, Bos...but right now you need to just concentrate on getting well. That's the most important thing."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...I know." He knew in his head that he wasn't physically able to be out there working to bring this bastard down, but it was still a hard thing to accept. He realized that Faith was speaking to him again and he looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
Faith chuckled softly as she saw the confused look on his face. "I asked if maybe some ice cream would brighten your mood a little bit? I could go take a run to Vincent's Ice Cream Parlor. What do you say?"  
  
"Ice cream?" Bosco asked, grinning back at Faith. "Ice cream sounds great." Actually anything sounded great after what he'd been eating, but ice cream definitely had a lot of appeal.  
  
"Alright then. You behave yourself until I get back," Faith said as she stood up and started out of the room, glad she'd been able to bring a smile to Bosco's face.  
  
******  
  
"I don't know why they won't let us work," Ty grumbled as he flopped down on Sully's couch. They'd just finished all the questioning by the detectives and he now felt even more helpless and extremely discouraged.  
  
"A day off isn't going to kill you, Ty," Sully said, trying to placate his partner.   
  
"Whatever..."   
  
Sully stared back at Ty for a long moment, but decided just to let it rest for now. He didn't feel like arguing with him and obviously Ty was in no mood for chitchat. He picked up the new issue of Sports Illustrated and opened it up.   
  
Ty's cell phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket, fully expecting it to be his mother. She called him often now and honestly he welcomed the calls, because he was as worried about his mom and sisters as they were about him. "Hello?"  
  
"Don't let on to your partner who I am," the unfamiliar voice said gruffly, "but I'm the one you're looking for."  
  
Ty felt his heart begin to pound uncontrollably as he finally heard the voice of the person who was causing so much heartache for him and everyone he cared about. "I'm pretty happy with my cellular service..." He glanced over at Sully who was still flipping through the magazine, seemingly not paying any attention to him.   
  
"Good boy." Seth smiled to himself. He couldn't help feeling a sense of empowerment. It was obvious that Davis was going to do anything he wanted him to do. This was going to be so much fun.   
  
Ty hesitated for a moment, waiting for the caller to say something else, but he remained silent. "So..." Ty began finally. "You're going to have to come up with a pretty good deal for me to switch service."   
  
"Oh, I've got a great deal...a meeting...just you and me, all alone. I'll tell you everything you've been wanting to know."  
  
"Sounds good...I'll need to write it down though so I can compare it to my current service. Let me get a pen and some paper."  
  
"You just do that," Seth said, barely able to contain his glee.   
  
"Sul? You got some paper and a pen?" Ty asked.  
  
Sully gave Ty a mildly curious look as he shuffled through the papers and magazines strewn over the coffee table, then handed Ty a pad of paper and pen.   
  
"Thanks." Ty flashed a quick smile at his partner and then turned his attention back to the caller. "Okay... tell me what you've got," he said as he began to scrawl down the directions as he received them. "I've got that...I'll take a look at my service plan and get back to you."  
  
"Better be quick about it," Seth replied with a menacing tone in his voice. "I'm not a very patient man, Officer Davis. You don't want to keep me waiting for too long. Let's just say the consequences won't be pretty..."  
  
"Don't worry...I'll get back to you." He heard the connection click off and took a deep breath before taking the phone away from his ear. "Damn telemarketers," he mumbled, making a concerted effort not to reveal anything from his expression. Sully couldn't discover what he was up to. Ty refused to be the cause of anyone else being hurt.   
  
"I always just hang up." Sully glanced over at Ty, studying him carefully. It was so hard to know what was going on in that mind of his. Sully wanted to help him, but unless Ty began to open up, Sully felt powerless as to exactly what he could do.   
  
"Yeah...well...he made some good points. I figured it couldn't hurt to hear him out." Trying to appear casual, Ty picked up the remote control and turned the television set on, then began flicking through the channels. "Maybe we can find a movie or something to watch?" he suggested. "I think I'm going to take a quick shower and change my clothes. I could go for something to eat. You got any ideas or maybe we could order some Chinese or a pizza or something."  
  
"I could rustle up some sandwiches," Sully said, his expression brightening when Ty expressed his desire to eat. "You want anything in particular? I've got all kinds of cold cuts in the fridge."   
  
Ty shook his head as he got to his feet. "Anything is fine, Sul. You know what I like. He paused and looked back at his partner before starting down the hallway. "Thanks Sully," he said softly. "You sticking by me the way you have through all of this...it really means a lot."  
  
Sully nodded, his voice gruff as he replied. "No big deal." He'd do anything for Ty. He was his partner, his best friend. It wasn't anything he even had to think about. It was just how it was. "I just want you to be okay."  
  
"I know...I will be." Ty met Sully's gaze for a long moment, almost tempted to tell Sully about the phone call, but he knew that he couldn't do it. He couldn't endanger his partner any further. "I'll be back in a few." He managed a smile and then walked out of the living room towards the bathroom. After he had closed the door behind him, he splashed some cold water on his face and took a few moments to compose himself and think about exactly what he was going to do. "This is the only way," he said to himself as he turned on the showerhead. The guilt he was feeling was almost overwhelming. He knew that Sully would be beside himself when he discovered what Ty had done, but it had to be this way. He needed to protect his friends and family. He needed for this all to come to an end.   
  
Leaving the water running, Ty quietly crept back down the hallway and made his way towards the front door of Sully's apartment. He could hear Sully singing to himself in the kitchen and once again his resolve almost crumbled. Inwardly steeling himself, Ty forced his hand onto the doorknob and silently slipped out of the apartment.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sul," he whispered as he started off down the hallway, hoping and praying that he was doing the right thing.  
  
****** 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Title: Punish the Children (18/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Notes: Thanks so much for the continued feedback and support for this story. As always, I very much appreciate it :)  
  
******  
  
Ty headed out of Sully's building and quickly flagged down a taxicab. "Action Car Rental," he said as he climbed into the back of the taxi and closed the door. As the vehicle moved through the city streets, Ty found himself continuously looking over his shoulder, half expecting to see Sully or one of his other colleagues trailing behind in an RMP. Man, he was really jumpy. He definitely needed to get a grip. In any case, he found that he was extremely relieved when the taxi driver pulled up in front of the car rental agency with no sign of any cruisers. Maybe he really was going to be able to pull this off on his own.   
  
******  
  
Sully walked down the hallway and paused outside the bathroom door. He could hear the shower still running, but he was extremely uneasy. Ty didn't usually take long showers, certainly not this long. For some reason, his mind went back to the day Kim had tried to commit suicide and they'd found her lying in her bathtub. He could feel a huge knot beginning to develop in his stomach. Surely Ty couldn't...he wouldn't... Would he? When Ty had been thanking him a short while ago, had it all been because he was planning to kill himself? Taking a deep breath, Sully rapped softly on the door, straining to hear any sound besides that of the running water. "Ty?" he finally called after a few more moments. "Ty are you okay?" More silence. Now Sully was definitely alarmed. "Ty!" He shouted loudly as he pounded on the door. "Ty what's going on?" Still no answer. Sully turned the doorknob and opened the bathroom door, actually surprised when he found that it wasn't locked. Feeling positively sick to his stomach, he flung aside the shower curtain expecting to see the worst. When he found that the tub was empty, his first reaction was that of intense relief, but it was only momentary as the painful truth dawned on him...his partner was gone.  
  
"God, Ty...what have you done?"  
  
******  
  
Rebecca Waters sat on the bed in her hotel room, holding the newspaper she was reading with trembling hands. Dear God...was Seth actually responsible for all of this? She couldn't even bear the thought of it. As much as she tried to deny it to herself though...she knew that it was true. Seth had always gotten into trouble, but she had always thought it was a phase, that he was really a good person and he would grow out of it. Now though she had to face the truth. He was just bad through and through. She thanked God her husband had not lived to see this. She knew he wouldn't have been able to bear the pain of what their only son had become. She didn't know what to do. She knew Seth was responsible for these horrendous acts and it wasn't right to keep it to herself. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he was planning to do next. She looked at the picture of the young police officer in the newspaper and knew he didn't deserve what was happening. None of these people did. She needed to try to put a stop to it.   
  
******  
  
"Sully, calm down, okay? Maybe you're wrong...maybe he just needed to go for a walk or something."  
  
"He went to the trouble of putting the shower on so I wouldn't know he was gone. I don't think he just went out for a stroll!" Sully realized he was screaming into the phone and he made a determined effort to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, Faith... I just...I don't know what to do here. I have no idea where he's gone, what the hell he's gotten himself into."   
  
"I know you're upset, Sully..." Faith looked over at Bosco who was watching her intently as she tried to think of something helpful to say. "Have you tried to call him?"  
  
"Call?" Sully shook his head dumbly. God...how stupid was he? He'd been so busy freaking out he hadn't even thought to call him. "No...no, Faith. I haven't. I'll do that now. I'll call you back."   
  
Faith opened her mouth to respond, but Sully was already gone. She clicked off her phone with a sigh.  
  
"Now what?" Bosco asked, not even sure he wanted to know. "Something happen to Davis?"  
  
"He's gone...he left..."  
  
"Left? How? Where'd he go?" Bosco asked, shaking his head in confusion. "Sully let him go? How could he do that?"  
  
"He didn't let him go, Bos. Ty... I don't know...He set him up. He snuck out of Sully's apartment. It doesn't really matter how. What matters is we need to find him before something happens."   
  
"You should go, Faith. Go to Sully. Help him find Ty..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Faith asked as she got to her feet, already knowing his answer.   
  
Bosco nodded. "I'm sure, Faith. Go... Help them get this guy."   
  
Faith gave Bosco a long look and then hugged him briefly, pressing a soft kiss onto his forehead. "You take care of yourself. I'll keep you posted."  
  
"You take care too, Faith," Bosco said softly, watching her yearningly as she headed towards the door, wishing more than anything that he could be out there with her. "Be careful."  
  
******  
  
It didn't take long before Ty was behind the wheel of an SUV and on his way. He had a long drive ahead of him. The directions the guy had given him were taking him to, of all places, the Hamptons. The Hamptons...It just didn't make any sense...none of it. Why the hell would someone want to meet him there? The ringing of his cell phone startled him, bringing him out of his thoughts. He grabbed the phone, noting that the Caller ID was blocked, just as it had been when the guy called earlier. "Hello?" he said, warily speaking into the phone.  
  
"Ty! Don't hang up!" The sound of Sully's obviously panicked voice, threw Ty momentarily, rendering him speechless. "Hello? Are you there? Ty can you hear me?"   
  
"Yeah...yeah, I can hear you," Ty answered. "Sully...listen I'm okay. Everything is going to be okay."   
  
"Don't...don't even say that..." Sully paced around the apartment like a caged animal as he spoke. "You've got to tell me what's going on, partner. You're meeting him, aren't you? That whole cellular phone thing was all a put on for my benefit. Tell me where you're going, Ty. Tell me."   
  
Ty noticed that the traffic was beginning to get congested up ahead and he put his foot on the brake to slow down the SUV. "I can't tell you, Sul...I'm sorry. He said just me. That's the way it has to be."  
  
"He said just you because it's a trap!" Sully yelled. "I know you're not stupid. Surely you can see that."  
  
"I have my gun..." He did have his weapon with him, but he was under no delusions that that was going to be easy. He knew that Sully was right, that he was almost assuredly walking into a trap. He only hoped that he would be able to find a way to handle it. All he knew was he couldn't go on living that way he was. There had already been too much loss and heartache. It was up to him to try to put a stop to it without involving anyone else.   
  
"You have your gun?" Sully realized that he was still yelling, but he couldn't seem to stop. He was unbelievably frustrated and scared to death that Ty was going to go off and get himself killed. "Well he has a gun too, Ty. Haven't you noticed? He has guns and bombs and God only knows what else. Maybe he's planning to blow you up the same way he blew up Krista. Did you think of that? Think of your mother, Ty...your sisters. Damn it, think about someone besides yourself!"   
  
Ty swallowed hard, trying to ignore the hurt Sully's words were causing. He knew that was what Sully intended. He was deliberately trying to make him feel bad so he'd turn around and go back, but it wasn't going to work. There was nothing Sully could say to make him change his mind. "This guy is cocky. He wants to meet me one-on-one. He isn't going to just blow me up. That wouldn't be fun enough for him."  
  
"Fun enough?" Sully asked incredulously, unable to believe his ears. "Are you even listening to what you're saying?"  
  
"Sully..." Ty shook his head, needing to end this conversation. Sully was making him lose focus and he couldn't afford to do that. "I've got to go."  
  
"NO! Ty don't hang up!" Sully commanded loudly, then lowered his voice plaintively. "Please."   
  
"I...I'm sorry..." Ty said, his voice cracking as he spoke. "I...I'll be okay, Sully...I promise. I'll see you soon." He quickly clicked off the phone and turned the power off. He couldn't take any more phone calls like that. He just needed to get this done and then he would see his friends and family again.  
  
****** 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Title: Punish the Children (19/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Notes: I so appreciate the feedback I've gotten from those of you following this story. It really means a lot. Thanks so much :)  
  
******  
  
Sully was still pacing frantically around the room when a loud knocking stopped him in his tracks. "Who is it?" he called brusquely, pausing at the door.  
  
"Sully, it's me."  
  
He sighed with relief when he heard Faith's voice and quickly opened the door for her. "Faith...Thanks for coming."  
  
"I thought you were going to call me back?" she questioned as she stepped inside the apartment.  
  
"Sorry..." he muttered, shuffling his feet as he stared down at the floor. "Guess I forgot."  
  
Faith recognized the evident distress in Sully's eyes and immediately softened her tone. "It's okay... Were you able to reach him?"  
  
"Yeah, I reached him." He beckoned for Faith to sit down on the couch and then followed suit. "He wouldn't listen to me though. He's hell bent on meeting this guy by himself and there wasn't a damn thing I could say to talk him out of it."  
  
Faith sighed softly, not knowing what she could say to ease Sully's fears. It was very hard to be optimistic based on the information they had. She was worried for Ty's safety as well. There was no telling what he had gotten himself into. "You don't have any idea at all where he could have gone?"  
  
"No clue." Sully shook his head in frustration. "When Ty got the call, he put on this whole charade of talking to a cellular telemarketer. I wasn't paying attention...I should have been..."  
  
"Sully, this wasn't your fault," Faith stated firmly as she gazed back at him. "He was bound and determined to do this on his own. You know he's felt like that, ever since this all started happening. I don't think anyone could have stopped him."  
  
"Still...I should have done something." Sully bowed his head, staring down at his lap. This was his partner...the most important person in his life right now. If the situation had been reversed, if Faith or Bosco had been in his place, he highly doubted they would have let the other slip away.   
  
"Sully..." Faith struggled to find the words to console him, but it turned out she didn't have to because, just then, the telephone rang.   
  
"Hello?" Sully anxiously picked up the receiver on the first ring. He was initially disappointed to hear the voice of Lieutenant Swersky on the other end of the line, but that feeling quickly changed when he heard what Swersky had to say.   
  
"Well?" Faith asked when Sully hung up the phone a few minutes later. She knew it was important from the look on Sully's face.   
  
"We may have gotten the break we've been looking for," Sully replied, with a small glint of hope in his eyes. He headed for the door, gesturing for Faith to join him. "Come on. I'll fill you in on the way."   
  
******  
  
"Ten minutes, Officer Boscorelli," the nurse said as she expertly maneuvered his wheelchair into the room. "You need your rest."  
  
"Thank you." Bosco nodded, his voice quiet and his demeanor uncharacteristically subdued as he waited for the nurse to leave the room. He then turned his attention to Carlos. For the first couple of minutes, he just sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say. It wasn't like they were friends. They didn't even know each other all that well, but they had gone through that whole compassion-training thing together and he was sincerely concerned about the young paramedic. Finally, after a few more moments of silence, he cleared his throat and began to speak.   
  
"Hey Carlos...it's me, Bosco...I just thought I'd come by to see how you're doin'. Guess this pretty much sucks..." he trailed off, and stared at Carlos' face. He wondered if he was feeling any pain...if he could hear people when they talked to him...if he had any idea that Bosco was there. He reached for Carlos' hand and patted it gently. "I know its rough, but you've got to give it your all and hang in there, okay? Just hang in there, Carlos..."   
  
He sat there for a few more minutes before the nurse returned to take him back to his room. As she wheeled him along the hospital corridors, he remained deep in thought. He was just so worried about his friends, Faith, Ty, Sully, Carlos... This was all just so disturbing...he just hoped it came to an end soon.  
  
******  
  
"Police!" Sully and Faith were poised outside the apartment of Seth Waters, revolvers drawn. "Open the door or I'll break it down," Sully shouted. He was unbelievably tense, his stomach in knots over the possibility of what they could find inside. For all he knew, Ty was already dead. There was no response from within the apartment, only silence. Sully prepared himself to kick the door in, but Faith shook her head and put her hand on the doorknob. The door opened easily and the officers cautiously entered the apartment. The first thing they saw was the cockatoo, which eyed them curiously from its cage. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Nieto's bird," Sully murmured, staring at it closely.   
  
"Maybe it is..." Faith stated softly. "He was in their apartment...It would make sense."  
  
"Yeah...yeah it would." Sully stated then turned his attention back to the task at hand. "We'd better search this place."   
  
"You take the bedroom, I'll check out the bathroom," Faith said quietly as she started down the hallway.   
  
Sully nodded and slowly walked into the bedroom. He froze in silent shock when he saw the pictures and newspaper articles, which lined the walls. Some of it went back so many years. When he caught his first glimpse of Ty Senior's name, everything fell into place. Now he was beginning to understand. "Faith!" he shouted. "Faith, get in here."   
  
Faith rushed to Sully's side and her mouth fell open when she saw the pictures and articles everywhere. "Sully...what is this?" she asked.  
  
"Ty's dad," Sully replied softly, his eyes settling on a photograph of his old friend. "It was never about Ty...well not directly anyhow...it was his dad. Ty's father put this freak away and now he's after Ty because of it."   
  
"My God..." Faith breathed, swallowing back sudden nausea when she saw articles about Krista's death and Bosco's shooting. There was even a photograph of Bosco lying on the ground in the cemetery. This man was incredibly sick.   
  
"I'm going to call the detectives in," Sully stated as he reached for his radio. "Hopefully they'll find something that will lead us to Ty..."  
  
******  
  
Seth shifted his weight uncomfortably from his position behind the gazebo. He was getting tired of waiting. If Officer Davis didn't get his ass here soon, he was going to be mighty sorry. Of course...he was going to be sorry even if he did get here. Seth couldn't help chuckling to himself. He reached into a brown paper bag and pulled out a tuna sandwich, then took a healthy bite of it.   
  
As he ate, Seth looked around the estate. It had been many years since he'd been here, but his uncle's family was as predictable as clockwork. They only used the summer home during July and August. The rest of the year it was deserted without even a household staff. When he was a child, he had been invited every year to spend one month during the summer in this house. It had been wonderful, frolicking in the harbor with his cousins, playing tennis, canoeing and just hanging out with his friends...until the summer when he was 15 and he had started seeing one of the local girls, Sheila Bennington. He could still remember her laugh and the cute way she had tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.   
  
He and Sheila had been inseparable until the night that one thing had led to another and they had made love. It was the first time for both of them. With all the naivety of youth, he had believed they would be together forever. He was never sure exactly how it happened, but the very next day Sheila's father arrived at his uncle's house. After a long discussion behind closed doors, Seth was sent home and was never invited back again. "Go to Hell!" he had screamed from the taxi as he left the estate. It had been the start of his downward spiral. Suddenly, being good didn't seem so important anymore. It was more important to take what he wanted in whatever way he could. He'd never been back until today. And after he had completed his final task, he would burn this damn place to the ground.   
  
Restlessly he shifted his gaze over the property once more and his heartbeat quickened as he saw a black SUV slowly approaching.  
  
******  
  
Ty found his grip tightening on the steering wheel as he maneuvered the SUV towards the house. It was set back away from the other houses, which in itself made him nervous. For a brief moment he considered the possibility of calling Sully to let him know where he was, but in the end he just couldn't do it. He'd already caused his friends more than enough trouble. He parked the vehicle right outside the house and took a few deep breaths as he took in his surroundings. Everything was exceedingly still with no sign of anyone in the vicinity. Turning off the ignition, Ty reached for his revolver, making sure that it was loaded and ready to fire. He cautiously opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. Every fiber in his body was tense as he held his revolver out in front of him. He was sure he was being watched, but he just couldn't see anyone. He was beginning to think this was a really bad idea.  
  
******  
  
Seth watched every move Ty made from the moment he drove onto the property until he exited the SUV and started moving slowly and deliberately in the direction of the house. He was making it so easy...almost too easy. Aiming the rifle carefully, Seth waited until Ty was exactly where he wanted him and then slowly squeezed the trigger.  
  
******  
  
The impact of the bullet slamming into his shoulder sent Ty down to the ground, causing him to lose his grip on his weapon. At first he was confused, not even sure what had happened, but as the pain began to hit him, it became very clear. Gritting his teeth, he started to crawl towards his revolver, which was just a couple of feet away. Just as he was about to reach it, a hand snatched the gun up out of his reach. Squinting into the sunlight, Ty looked up to see a totally unfamiliar face.  
  
"Well, Officer Davis," Seth said, smiling cruelly at the helpless young officer lying on the ground. "Finally we meet." 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Title: Punish the Children (20/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
******  
  
"Do I know you?" Trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder, Ty stared up into the unfamiliar face of the man towering over him. He couldn't' remember ever seeing him before and as he studied him, he didn't think it was a face he would have easily forgotten.  
  
"Well, not personally," Seth chuckled. "But I believe you know my work."  
  
"You son of a bitch." Ty's expression clouded with anger as he managed to get to his feet only to be stopped by Seth pointing a gun at his head.  
  
"Go ahead...make my day," Seth said, his eyes cold as he stared back at Ty. "I'll think nothing of blowing your head clean off."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Not yet." Seth roughly shoved Ty, causing him to stumble and almost lose his balance. "Move it. We're going into the house. Now."  
  
Not having any real choice in the matter, Ty did as Seth demanded. A few minutes later, the two were standing in the foyer of the luxury house. "Nice place," Ty commented. "Care to show me to the guest quarters?"  
  
The remark only served to enflame Seth who swung his gun at Ty's head. Ty deftly managed to duck out of the way, but then was brutally shoved into the railing of the staircase. "Don't you fucking move," Seth commanded, holding the gun against the back of Ty's head. "Move and you're dead. Get down on the floor now. Put your arms straight out in front of you. Do it!"   
  
Ty did as Seth ordered only to have a handcuff snapped onto his wrist. His arms were then yanked around the banister at the bottom of the staircase and his other arm handcuffed as well. He winced against the hot pain that was searing through his shoulder, but refused to cry out, not wanting to give this bastard the satisfaction.   
  
"Comfy?" Seth asked, smiling widely.   
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Arrogant, aren't you?" Seth sneered. "If I were you I wouldn't be, seeing as I'm your only hope of leaving here alive."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," Ty stated with a bravado he didn't really feel. He knew in his heart there wasn't a chance in hell that this guy intended on allowing him to leave this house alive.   
  
"No? Well you should be...you really should be." Seth looked down at his prisoner, feeling an overpowering sense of control. He now had the son of the man who had locked him away completely in his power. It was a great feeling.   
  
Ty closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to gain some strength. He knew he was weakening from blood loss. He had no idea what to do. His cell phone was still in his pocket, but the handcuffs made it impossible to reach.   
  
Without speaking, Seth abruptly left the room. Once he was alone, Ty immediately started to struggle against the cuffs, first trying unsuccessfully to try to squeeze his hands out of them and then harshly scraping the cuffs across the edge of the banister in a futile attempt to break them.  
  
"You're only going to hurt yourself," Seth stated when he returned a few minutes later, carrying bandages and surgical tape.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ty asked suspiciously as Seth ripped away his shirt and roughly applied pressure over his gunshot wound.   
  
"You could try being a little bit grateful," Seth replied.  
  
"Grateful?" Ty laughed bitterly. "You shot me and you think I should be grateful?"  
  
"Yeah grateful that I'm not letting you bleed to death."  
  
"And why exactly is that?" Ty asked, as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You shot me and now you're helping me? Doesn't make a hell of a lot of sense from where I'm sitting."  
  
"Let's just say I have other plans for you." Seth finished bandaging up Ty's shoulder with an admiring look at his handiwork.   
  
"Why don't you start by telling me who you are?"  
  
Seth paused then nodded slowly. "I suppose I can do that. I guess you have the right to know. My name is Seth...Seth Waters."  
  
Seth Waters? Ty mulled the name over in his mind but it was just a blank. He'd never heard of Seth Waters. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"   
  
"No...no...I don't suppose it would," Seth replied as he slowly shook his head, "but it would mean a lot to your father..."  
  
******  
  
"Think, Mrs. Waters, think!" Sully was clearly agitated as he persistently badgered Mrs. Waters, desperate for some clue as to where his partner could be.   
  
"I am thinking, Officer Sullivan," Rebecca stated shakily. "I can't tell you what I don't know."  
  
"If there's anything at all, Mrs. Waters," Faith broke in softly. "Somewhere he used to go as a child maybe? A hideout or special place?"  
  
"No...no. There was nothing like that. I'm sorry. I just can't think of anything. Sometimes when he got upset or angry, he used to go up on the roof to think."   
  
Sully sighed in exasperation. They had already gone over Seth's apartment building with a fine-toothed comb, from the basement to the roof. There had been no sign of Seth...and no sign of Ty.   
  
"My son was in jail for a lot of years, Officer Sullivan," Rebecca said. "I don't know him anymore...I have no idea what's in his head or where he might have gone."   
  
Sully stared down at the table, his eyes brimming with tears, unable to speak. He'd had such hopes that this was going to lead to his partner, but now...for all he knew Ty was already dead. He hadn't even spoken to Maggie yet. He couldn't even bear to tell her what was going on...not until they knew for sure.   
  
Faith stood up, managing to smile at Mrs. Waters. "If there's anything at all you think of that may be of help...no matter how insignificant it may seem, please call us."  
  
Rebecca nodded as she got to her feet. "I'll do that, Officer Yokas, and... I truly hope Officer Davis will be okay...I never thought my son could be capable of these kinds of things...a mother wants to believe her son is good...This isn't the way his father and I raised him..."  
  
Faith nodded, her eyes full of sympathy as she watched the woman walk out of the interrogation room. She couldn't even imagine what she would do if Charlie or Emily were ever involved in something so sinister. This whole situation was just a nightmare. She took a deep breath, then turned her attention to Sully who was still just sitting and staring down at the table in a sphinx-like state. "Sully?"  
  
He didn't respond at first, but then with a sudden movement, he slammed his fist onto the tabletop, startling Faith and causing her to jump slightly. "Damn it! We've got nothing, NOTHING!"   
  
"We're going to find him, Sully," Faith said. There was a certainty in her voice that she didn't feel in her heart. She knew they had to be positive though. They couldn't give up now. They needed to find out what had happened to Ty and do everything they could to bring him back safely.   
  
"Yeah we'll find him," Sully said softly as he looked up to meet Faith's gaze. "But will he be alive when we do?"  
  
Faith looked back at Sully silently, unable to answer his question. All they could do was hope and pray that Ty would be okay until they could somehow find him and bring him back home.  
  
******  
  
"My father?" Ty whispered, a mixture of shock and confusion in his eyes as he looked back at Seth. "This is about my father? I...I don't understand. What does my father have to do with any of this?"  
  
"Your dear old dad put me away, sent me up the river, locked me up and threw away the key. However you want to put it, your dad was responsible. He ruined my life and I wanted to ruin his, but the dumb ass had to go and get himself killed, so instead, I'm going to ruin your life instead."   
  
Ty shook his head, trying to comprehend what he was hearing. Krista was dead because his father had put this scumbag in jail? All of this had taken place because of something that had happened so many years ago? "You're crazy," he finally said after a long silence. "You're fucking crazy."  
  
Seth smiled, but the smile did not reach the cold, steely hardness in his eyes. "Call me crazy if you want," he whispered, staring down at Ty as he ran his fingers over the gun he was holding, "but in the end it isn't going to matter because I'll be crazy and you'll just be dead."  
  
"They'll find you," Ty stated as he stared up at this man who was now his enemy. "There won't be a far enough place for you to hide. They'll find you and they'll put you away except this time you won't be getting out."  
  
"You think I care?" Seth asked as he started to laugh. "Do you honestly think I'd be doing all of this if I gave a crap? I don't. My life was over a long, long time ago thanks to your father and a few other choice good citizens. I just want to take as many people down as I can before I leave this world. You just happen to be number one on the list. Nothing personal."  
  
"Nothing personal?" Ty's eyes were filled with rage as Seth spoke. "You hurt and kill innocent people for no reason and you say its nothing personal? Why don't you unlock these cuffs? Why don't you give me some kind of a fighting chance here?" He desperately wanted to get his hands on this smug, son-of-a-bitch, beat him within an inch of his life and then put him behind bars. This guy was nothing but scum and he hated him. The only other time he had felt this kind of hatred towards a person was when his father had been killed. He had felt this way towards the man who pulled the trigger, but that had been more of a random kind of a thing. This was very, very different. It was calculated and cruel and very, very personal.  
  
"Nothing personal." Seth repeated as tore off some surgical tape, then approached Ty and attempted to put it over his mouth. Ty struggled against him, but in the end it proved futile. Seth kicked him sharply in his ribs and was able to complete his task. "The nicer you play, the longer you'll live. Now I'm going to leave you to go and get some supplies. I don't think anyone would be close enough to hear you scream, but I don't want to take any chances. I'll be back."  
  
With that, Seth headed to the front door and a few moments later he was gone, leaving Ty very much alone and helpless. 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Title: Punish the Children (21/25)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
******  
  
It was beginning to get dark.  
  
Seth hadn't bothered to turn on any lights when he forced Ty into the house and the darkness had been steadily increasing over the last hour. For the past few hours, Ty had tried everything he could think of to escape. He had twisted and turned his body into all sorts of positions, desperately trying to maneuver himself so that he could reach the cell phone in his pocket. It was all to no avail though. It just wasn't possible. Just knowing the phone was there, but that he couldn't reach it was pure torture. He wondered if Seth was even coming back or if he had decided to just leave him there. The thought of being left to die a long, slow death was terrifying. If he was going to die here, he'd rather it was quick.   
  
As the night wore on, Ty could tell he was running a fever. His head felt hot and he found himself periodically shivering. He was also unbearably thirsty. He'd give anything for just a tiny sip of water. He wished so badly that he had relented and told Sully where he was going. Now he was a prisoner and Seth was still free. He hadn't done anyone any good at all.  
  
******  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
Faith's voice was very soft, but nevertheless it roused Bosco from his sleep. He stirred and opened his eyes, looking back at her sleepily. "Faith...I didn't expect to see you. What time is it?"   
  
"A little after nine. We thought we'd stop in for a bit. Sully went to check in on Carlos."  
  
"I saw him earlier." Bosco pressed the button on his bed, raising it into a sitting position. "He didn't look so hot."  
  
"It's going to take some time," Faith said softly. "So how are you doing? Feeling any better?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," he said with a slight shrug. "I hate being in this place, but...what can ya do? Any word on Davis?"  
  
"No." Faith sat down in the seat by Bosco's bed and shook her head. "And its makin' Sully crazy. I'm afraid if we don't find out somethin' soon, he's going to totally lose it."  
  
"Well you can't blame him," Bosco said. "I mean...I know how I'd feel if somethin' like this happened to you. I wouldn't be very happy about it."   
  
Faith nodded. It was the same for her. "We're just cruisin' the streets, hoping to spot some sign of them, but it's like lookin' for a needle in a haystack. At least we know who we're looking for now, but...its not really helpin'. He could be long gone."  
  
"That's true...but maybe not...it's hard to say," Bosco said.   
  
"It's all so damn frustratin'. I feel like its been forever since I've seen the kids."  
  
"Must be rough," Bosco said sympathetically.   
  
"I just wish we'd get this guy...nothing has been the same since all this started happening and nothing will get back to normal until we get him."  
  
There was a soft knocking on the door and Sully peeked into the room before entering. "Bosco, how are you feeling?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Hey, Sully. I'm doin' okay," Bosco replied. "I'm sorry to hear about Davis. How are you holdin' up?"  
  
"I'll be better when we find Ty," Sully replied. "Faith? We really need to get back out there. You take care of yourself, Bosco, okay?"  
  
Bosco nodded as Sully turned and headed out of his room. "See ya, Sul." He then turned concerned eyes toward his partner. She looked so disheartened and exhausted. He wished he could do something to help her, but for now, he was pretty much helpless in that regard. "Take care, Faith."  
  
"You take care too, Bos," she said, managing a smile as she started out after Sully. "I'll talk to you soon."  
  
******  
  
"I have a gift for you." Seth smiled as he presented a gift-wrapped box to Ty. "I think you're going to really like this."  
  
Ty shook his head as he cast a doubtful look at the box. "I...I don't think I want it."  
  
"Oh, but you do," Seth replied, his tone smooth and reassuring. "I guarantee that this is the best present you could ever hope to get. It will make all of your dreams come true."  
  
"Really?" He was still skeptical, but Ty accepted the box from Seth and began to untie the red ribbon. He then carefully started to tear off the paper. When all the paper had been removed, he stared at the plain white box with a lid on top of it.   
  
"Open it," Seth demanded.  
  
With trembling hands, Ty reached for the lid and cautiously began to lift it away from the box. When he had done so, he looked inside and what he saw made him back away in horror. "No....no...it can't be...no." His eyes filled with tears of shock and grief as he shook his head in disbelief. This wasn't true. This couldn't be happening. In the box was the decapitated head of his partner, his expression forever frozen in a mask of terror and fear.   
  
"He was so worried about you," Seth stated, the beginnings of a smile touching his lips. "Even when he knew he was going to die, his last thoughts were of you. He wanted you to be okay."  
  
"Sully...no, please, God." Tears streamed down Ty's face as he tried to erase the horrifying image from his mind, but he knew he never could. This was his fault. He had killed his best friend.   
  
******  
  
Ty thrashed around on the floor, still caught up in the nightmare. He finally awakened when the edge of one of the handcuffs dug sharply into his wrist. He opened his eyes, seeing almost total darkness. He was in such an agitated state that he started coughing and choking against the tape covering his mouth and it became difficult to breathe. Fighting against the panic he was feeling, he desperately tried to calm himself down so he could breathe adequately through his nose. It took him a few moments to compose himself and realize that he had been dreaming. His whole body was trembling though and he couldn't seem to stop. He didn't think he'd ever been this scared in his life. He carefully changed his position, rolling onto his back, as far as the handcuffs would allow him, then he gingerly began to bend and unbend his legs. It seemed that every bone and muscle in his body was aching and the pain in his shoulder was especially intense, magnified by his arm being cuffed. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.   
  
*****  
  
"Ty's in trouble."  
  
Sully's voice was so quiet that Faith wasn't even sure he had spoken and she turned to look at him. "Did you say something?"  
  
"He's in trouble. Something's wrong. Something's really wrong. I can feel it."   
  
"Sully..."  
  
"Don't, Faith." Sully shook his head. "Don't tell me everything is going to be okay because we just don't know that and right now...right now I just have a really bad feeling." He pulled the car up in front of Faith's building and parked. A look of sadness passed over his face before he closed his eyes and rested his head on the steering wheel, looking utterly dejected.   
  
Faith looked at him for a long moment, then gently put her arms around him in an attempt to console him.  
  
Sully had been holding it together pretty well up until that moment, but when he felt Faith's comforting embrace, he crumbled, and began to cry for the partner he was so afraid was lost forever.   
  
******  
  
It had been an unbearably long night. Finally giving up her efforts to sleep, Rebecca got out of bed and pulled the curtains away from the window, letting in the bright morning sunlight. Her thoughts kept going back in time to when Seth had been a little boy. When he was very young, he had been almost a perfect child, presenting her with little bouquets of dandelions as if they were the most precious flowers in the world. He'd been so polite and sweet, always helpful, always loving...until he had become a teenager. Then everything had changed. It had all happened after that last summer in the Hamptons...the time he'd been involved with that girl. Rebecca couldn't even remember her name now, but she remembered the effect it had had on her son. Rebecca had tried to reason with her brother, to get him to reconsider his position, but had had refused to budge. Rebecca hadn't really talked to him since. She and her brother had never been all that close and that episode had only served to widen the gulf between them.   
  
The Hamptons... It had all been such a long time ago. Surely Seth had gotten over that by now. There was no way he could have gone there, could he? She thought back to what Officer Yokas had said earlier.   
  
"If there's anything at all you think of that may be of help...no matter how insignificant it may seem, please call us."  
  
She wondered if she should call. She really didn't think this would be of help to anyone. She couldn't imagine Seth was in the Hamptons, but then again...she couldn't have imagined any of this would happen either. Hesitantly she walked over to the bedside table, picked up the telephone then began to dial. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Title: Punish the Children (22/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Notes: As always, I really appreciate the feedback. Hope you guys are still liking this one :)  
  
******  
  
Sully had a very restless night. After he had driven Faith home, he had almost given in to the overwhelming urge to head to the nearest bar and drink himself into oblivion.  
  
He hadn't done it though. He'd thought of Ty, somewhere out there, maybe hurt, maybe even dead, and he just couldn't go through with it. He knew how disappointed his partner would be if he did. Until he found Ty...until he knew for sure what had happened to him, he needed to try to keep himself together.   
  
Early the next morning, Sully got up out of bed and headed immediately into the shower. He hoped that the pelting jets of hot water could serve to clear his mind and somehow help him think of a way to find his partner. He had just finished dressing when a knock sounded on the front door to his apartment. His heart leapt at the possibility that Ty had returned. "Who is it?" he called as he trotted over to the door.  
  
"It's Maggie."  
  
Maggie...damn. This was definitely not the way he wanted to start his day. Taking a deep breath, Sully reluctantly opened the door to reveal Ty's mom, accompanied by Phil Winthrop, one of the officers assigned to protect Ty's family.   
  
"Where is he?" Maggie demanded, her eyes blazing as she pushed her way past Sully into his apartment.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sul," Phil said, shrugging his shoulders. "She was very insistent that I bring her here...she wasn't about to take no for an answer."  
  
"It's okay," Sully muttered as he met his colleague's gaze. "You want to come in, have some coffee or something?"  
  
Phil considered that only for a moment before shaking his head. "That's okay, Sully...I think I'll wait out here...give you two a chance to talk."  
  
Sully nodded. "Okay...let me know if you need anything." He closed the door to his apartment, leaving Phil to stand guard in the hall, and turned to face Maggie.   
  
"Where is Ty?" Maggie asked. "I haven't heard from him and he isn't answering his phone. What's going on, John?"  
  
"Maggie..." Sully reached for her arm, in an attempt to guide her to the couch, but Maggie pulled away.   
  
"Where is my son? Tell me."  
  
"I..." Sully looked back at Maggie uneasily. He hadn't wanted to tell her like this. Truthfully, he was hoping they would find Ty before he had to tell her at all, but that just wasn't going to happen. "I'm not sure where he is..."  
  
"No." Maggie shook her head, filled with dread and fear at Sully's words. "What do you mean you don't know where he is?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears. "You...you were supposed to stay with him, weren't you? You...you were supposed to protect him. How...how did this happen? How?'  
  
He half expected her to slap him, the way she had when she had arrived at the hospital over a year ago, that horrible day when Ty had been shot. He almost wished she would. It would be far preferable to the way she was looking at him now, with accusation in her eyes.  
  
"I lost him, Maggie...I lost him. He...he went to meet the guy...we don't know where."  
  
She balled her hands into fists, tightly clenched at her sides. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? I...he's my son, John... I had a right to know."  
  
"I know you did, Maggie," he said, shrugging apologetically, as he cast his eyes down at the floor. "I just...I'm sorry...I couldn't tell you."  
  
Her initial anger had diminished as quickly as it came. Appearing deflated, Maggie slowly made her way to the couch and sat down. Sully watched her for a moment before he followed and sat down beside her. "Do you have any idea where he might be?" she asked shakily as she folded her hands in her lap.   
  
"Not yet," Sully said reproachfully. "But...we know who it is at least..."  
  
Maggie studied Sully closely. There was obviously more to this story and it was like pulling teeth to get it out of Sully. "Just tell me...please..."  
  
"Okay...but its not going to be easy to hear," Sully began slowly. "All of this has been because of a perp that Ty Senior put away years ago. He got out of jail and...well this is his revenge...since he couldn't go after the father...he decided to go after the son..."  
  
"But...that's just so wrong...I..." Maggie nervously stared down at her lap where her hands were now tightly clasped together. She couldn't even comprehend how this was happening, all because of something that had happened when Ty had been a child. This man, whoever he was, was sick. He needed to be stopped. They had to stop him before they hurt her son. She couldn't bear the thought of something happening to him. She raised her head and looked at Sully with tears spilling from her eyes. "Please, John...please bring my baby home to me..."  
  
******  
  
Ty was abruptly awakened from his sleep by the sharp pain of the tape being ripped from his face. "Rise and shine!" Seth called cheerily.  
  
"Fuck you!" Ty tried to shout, but it came out more like a hoarse croak, his voice rough from sleep and lack of moisture.  
  
Seth laughed. "Well, good morning to you too, sunshine.   
  
Ty just glared back at Seth, wishing he could wring the bastard's neck.   
  
"Guess you're not a morning person." Seth reached for a bag on the floor and opened it, pulling out a bottle of spring water. "I'd imagine you're pretty thirst by now," he said as he opened the bottle and raised it to his lips, tilting back his head as he took a long drink. "Mmmm...icy cold, just how I like it."  
  
Ty eyed the bottle of water longingly. He was unbearably thirsty, but he knew in his heart that Seth was just toying with him, that he had no intention of giving Ty any of the water.   
  
"So are you thirsty?" Seth taunted, holding the water up over Ty's head. "Bet you'd love some of this, wouldn't you."  
  
"Yeah I'm thirsty," Ty responded, "but we both know you're not sharing so why don't you give it a rest."  
  
Seth put his hand over his chest, a mock wounded look on his face. "Officer Davis, you cut me to the quick! I had every intention of sharing this lovely, thirst-quenching treat with you, but now...well I just don't think you'll appreciate it."  
  
"Go to Hell," Ty murmured irritably. He was still feverish and the throbbing pain in his shoulder had become unrelenting. He hoped that eventually he would just lose consciousness. Then at least this would be easier.   
  
"I expect I will go to Hell," Seth said with a smirk. "People like me generally do, unless there isn't a Hell, and then there won't really be a problem. How about you, Officer Davis...will I see you in Hell as well? Or will you be flying around up above with a harp and a halo?"  
  
Ty shifted his position, unsuccessfully trying to hide the grimace of pain that crossed his face. It was impossible to find a comfortable position on this hard, cold floor.  
  
"Awww...poor Officer Davis," Seth crooned. "Not feeling really good, are we? Well no matter. I do have some good news for you if you'd care to hear it."  
  
'He's just messing with you,' Ty thought to himself, not wanting to allow himself to take the bait. 'Don't let him do this to you. Just ignore the son of a bitch.'  
  
"Don't you want to know?" Seth smiled eagerly down at the officer on the floor. This was such fun, more fun than he had had in many, many years. It was a pity it was going to end soon, but then again, all good things came to an end. It was just the way life was.  
  
"No," he whispered, shuddering slightly as he remembered his nightmare from the night before. He couldn't respond to this man. He couldn't allow himself to feed into this.  
  
"It's about your roommate, Carlos Nieto. That's his name isn't it?"  
  
Ty raised his head quickly, unable to stop himself from doing so. He looked into Seth's eyes, so cruel, so eager to torture him. "That's his name," he said softly. "Wh...what about him?"  
  
Seth squatted on the floor next to Ty and placed his hand on Ty's wounded shoulder, squeezing it so hard that it brought involuntary tears of pain to Ty's eyes. "Well there's good news and there's bad news," Seth began as he finally removed his hand from Ty's shoulder. "I'll give you the bad news first. Unfortunately, he took a turn for the worse last night. I'm afraid there was nothing they could do for him...Mr. Nieto passed away early this morning."  
  
Ty shook his head in disbelief, fighting back a wave of nausea. "You're lying."  
  
Seth shook his head sadly. "What reason would I have to lie to you? Such a young man...It truly is a shame. Did I tell you I have his bird? I took it the day I set fire to his apartment. It's really quite lovely though the constant squawking can be annoying at times "   
  
"Don't'..." Ty said, his voice beginning to break with emotion. "Don't you dare say that. You did this. You did all of this..."  
  
"Yes...yes I did, didn't I?" Seth chuckled. "If you could see only see the look on your face. You look like you're about ready to rip my head off."  
  
"Why don't you take these cuffs off and see?" Ty challenged.  
  
"Ummmm..." Seth pretended to consider Ty's request and then shook his head, laughing. "No. I don't think so, but it was a good try. Now I know you're broken up about the bad news, but you haven't asked me about the good news."  
  
Ty remained silent, his expression bleak with grief over Carlos' fate. He wasn't going to play these games. He didn't really care anymore.   
  
"Well I'll tell you anyhow," Seth stated, a little bit perturbed that Ty wasn't rising to the bait. "Carlos may be dead, but truth is, you're going to be seeing him very soon. Krista too. You remember her, don't you? So pretty, so sweet...so...well dead now."   
  
"Shut up!" Ty shouted, shooting a murderous look in Seth's direction. "Just shut the fuck up. Don't you dare mention her name. Don't you mention any of them."  
  
"Or what?" Seth sighed and shook his head. "You're hardly in a position to be making threats. Well as fun as this has all been, and it has been fun, unfortunately it's about time for it to end. I'm afraid we might not have covered our tracks as well as we could have, my fault, not yours. In any case...you and Carlos are going to have even more in common very soon. He died as the result of a fire and that's going to be your fate as well."  
  
Seth got to his feet and walked over to the bag, this time removing a container of Kerosene. "You...me...this house," he whispered reverently, his eyes shining brightly, "we're all going to go up in a blaze of glory..." 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Title: Punish the Children (23/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Notes: Winding down now - just one or two more chapters I think :) As always, thanks so much for all your nice comments. I've really appreciated them.  
  
*****  
  
The helicopter ride seemed to take forever even though it was relatively quick. Sully followed Faith and Lieutenant Swersky to where a patrol car was parked and waiting for them.   
  
"Lieutenant Swerksy?" A middle-aged uniformed officer, standing beside the car, questioned as he held out his hand. "I'm Lieutenant Ed Conroy."  
  
"Thank you for meeting us," Swersky said as he briefly shook the other man's hand. "This is Officer Sullivan and Officer Yokas."  
  
Lieutenant Conroy nodded at Sully and Faith and the four officers quickly got into the RMP.   
  
"How far is it?" Sully asked as Conroy put the key in the ignition and they started on their way.   
  
"Not too far," Conroy replied. "Maybe about 15 or 20 minutes."   
  
Sully nodded. It was 15 or 20 minutes too long as far as he was concerned. His stomach was churning with anxiety and frustration about Ty's fate. Maggie had still been with him at the apartment when he had received the call about Mrs. Waters' thought that Seth could be in the Hamptons. She hadn't sounded all that optimistic, but they had jumped on it. No matter how slight a lead it was, it was still a lead. "Call me when you know," Maggie had said to him, her eyes full of both fear and hope. He prayed he would be able to call her with good news. That was all he wanted.   
  
Sully found himself becoming more and more apprehensive the closer they were getting to their destination. For all they knew, Ty wasn't even there, but somewhere, deep in the pit of his stomach, Sully felt that they were on the right track. He had a strong feeling that this was where Ty had gone, but he had no idea what they were going to find when they got there. He was filled with dread at the thought that Ty had already been killed. 'Don't think like that,' he admonished himself. 'He's fine. He's okay.' Negative thoughts weren't going to help. He needed to stay positive. He had to believe that Ty was still alive and that they were going to get to him in time.   
  
Faith was lost in her own thoughts as she gazed out the window of the moving vehicle. The homes and landscapes they were passing by were like nothing she had seen before. It was like a whole other world, something you only see on television or in the movies. This was the kind of place she would have loved to bring Fred and the kids. Not a chance in hell of that happening though. She had never imagined she'd even have cause to pass through the Hamptons, certainly not under these kinds of circumstances. She just hoped that this was the break they were looking for that would lead them to Ty, safe and sound. She didn't think any of them could take any more pain.  
  
"I think that's it up ahead," Conroy said as he began to slow down. Four sets of eyes gazed in the direction of the house, all hopeful that it contained the answers they were looking for.   
  
******  
  
"You...you're going to light this place up?" Ty's eyes widened with panic and he suddenly felt violently sick to his stomach. He found himself straining desperately against the handcuffs, even knowing it was a futile gesture.   
  
"Oh yeah...It's going to be great," Seth exclaimed enthusiastically. "Quite a way to go, don't you think? Maybe you'll even get your picture in the paper again. You've been quite the popular guy with the press, you and all your friends. This will be one final hurrah. It's not everyone who gets so much recognition right before they die. I'll be in the paper too - finally I'm getting what I've always deserved."   
  
"You're really crazy, you know that?" Ty had always known he could be killed in the line of duty. His father's death had brought it home for him in a way like no other. But this...this was something entirely different. He didn't want to die this way, handcuffed to a banister in some ritzy house in the Hamptons. He couldn't even imagine what it would do to his mother...to Sully...God, he didn't even want to think about it.   
  
"Yeah...yeah I do know that," Seth smiled as he opened the kerosene container and began to splash the liquid on the floor. "Everyone knew I was nuts in prison. 'Screwy Seth,' that's what they called me."   
  
"Doesn't say much for the prison system that they let you out of there, now does it?" Ty asked, a slight tremor in his voice. He couldn't take his eyes off Seth as he walked around the room, dousing kerosene everywhere. God...as much as he might deserve it, after what had happened to Krista, to Bosco, to Carlos...he didn't want to die this way. He just didn't.  
  
"The prison system sucks," Seth snarled, momentarily pausing to glare back at Ty. "Penned up like animals... Nobody deserves that."  
  
Ty raised an eyebrow incredulously. "You don't deserve it? You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"No I'm not kidding you," Seth said angrily as he resumed his task. "And you'd better keep your mouth closed or I'll tape it shut for you again."  
  
Ty stopped speaking, but continued to follow Seth with his eyes as he moved across the room. He never thought he could die having so many regrets. He had done so many things wrong, especially now towards the end. The only good thing to come out of this, was that Seth intended to go up in flames as well. At least Ty's family and friends would be safe. It just tore him up that Krista and Carlos were innocent victims in all of this. They were dead just because they had the misfortune to know him. He prayed that Bosco would continue to do well and would get through what had happened without complications. He didn't think he could take another death on his conscience. Not that he would even know if Bosco died...well maybe he would. He just wasn't sure. He really wasn't sure of anything anymore.   
  
He let his eyes flutter shut, trying to summon up all his inner strength to get through what was to come. He had always been afraid of fire, ever since he was a little kid. When he was only eight years old, a house in his neighborhood had gone up in flames. The entire family had burned to death, including one of his friends. The neighborhood had been broken up over it for a very long time. Even after the house was rebuilt and a new family moved in, the memory of what had happened there lived on. He had never forgotten the horror of that day. He didn't want to die like this, but he was resigned to it happening. He just hoped that he would be overcome by smoke before his body began to burn...  
  
******  
  
"Well, someone is here," Sully murmured, eyeing the SUV parked out in front of the house. Mrs. Waters had told them the house would most likely be deserted. "Hopefully that's a good sign."   
  
Conroy spoke into his radio. "Malloy and Finneran, drive around to the back of the house. Don't let anyone leave the premises." He then turned toward Swersky. "How do you want to handle this?"  
  
"Let's try to get in close to the house," Swersky replied. "There are lots of windows. Let's see what we can see."  
  
"Let me go." Sully was out of the car before anyone had a chance to say a word. His heart beating rapidly, he headed towards the house. He maneuvered himself through the bushes and pressed himself up against the side of the house, then slowly moved his head toward the window to try to peek inside. At first, he didn't see anyone, but then he caught a glimpse of Ty. Sully breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his partner was still alive. He was partially hidden from view behind a sofa and looked like he was bound somehow, but he was alive and that was all that mattered right now.   
  
He turned on his radio and spoke quietly into it. "He's in there, boss. No sign of anyone else so far...no wait..." He had spoken too soon. Sully watched as Waters came into view. "Waters is in there with him...he's..." Sully strained to see exactly what the man was doing. His heart went into his throat as it dawned on him what was about to happen. "He's going to set this place on fire. We've got to get in there. Now."   
  
******  
  
"Have you made your peace with this world, Officer Davis?" Seth took some rags from the bag and poured the remainder of the kerosene on top of them. "Unfortunately kerosene doesn't burn as fast as other accelerants. You might not die as quickly, but die you will and perhaps I'll see you in Hell. If you don't end up there, maybe you'll stop by for a visit."   
  
Ty's eyes were glazed with fear, but he remained silent. He wasn't going to give this freak a response. He didn't deserve one. It would all be over soon... Taking a deep breath, he bowed his head and silently began to pray, for himself...for those who had gone before him and for those he was going to leave behind...  
  
With an expression of madness on his face, Seth took a book of matches from his pocket. This was going to be so good....  
  
The next few seconds, everything happened at once. Ty had squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the flames engulf them, but he opened them when the front door burst open. "Stop! Police! Put your hands behind your head. Now!"   
  
Ty blinked incredulously when he saw Sully, Faith and Lieutenant Swersky enter the room. Seth attempted to light one of the matches, but Sully tackled him to the floor before he got a chance to do so, then held him down while Faith cuffed him.   
  
"Let go of me you bastards!" Seth screamed as he struggled against them.   
  
"Get him out of here," Sully yelled as he hurried over to his partner, quickly taking in the torn shirt and blood-stained bandage on his shoulder. "Ty...you're hurt. What happened?"  
  
"I...he shot me..." Ty shook his head, overcome with emotion. He still couldn't quite believe that help had arrived, that he was actually safe. "I...Sul...how...how did you find me? I..."  
  
"Shh...We'll talk about it later," Sully said gently. "Let's see about getting these cuffs off you and getting you out of here."  
  
Faith walked over to them, a smile on her face. "How are you doing?" she asked, looking down at Ty. "We're sure glad we found you."  
  
"Yeah...yeah I'm kind of glad you found me, too," Ty said, returning Faith's smile as he looked up at her. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Title: Punish the Children (24/25)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Notes: Almost at the end :) Thanks so much to those of you who have read all this and supported it. I really appreciate it :)  
  
******.  
  
"I love you too, mom," Ty said softly. "I'll see you soon." He clicked off the phone and put it down beside him on the gurney.  
  
"Guess she was pretty happy to hear from you," Sully said, smiling down at his partner. They were waiting for the Medivac helicopter to take them back home. Ty had been adamant that he wanted to return to the city to have the bullet removed from his shoulder. They had taken him to a local hospital and after being checked out and put on IV fluids for hydration, he had been deemed stable enough to be transported to Our Lady of Mercy Hospital.   
  
"Yeah...she was pretty worried."  
  
"We all were." Sully had told himself to wait on a lecture, knowing it was the last thing Ty needed right now, but he wasn't able to keep it in. "It was a crazy thing to do, Ty. You know that, don't you? I...I was beside myself. Everyone was. Do you know how close you came to being killed? Another few minutes and..." Sully shook his head, his eyes full of emotion at the thought of Ty helpless and burning to death in that house. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sul...I thought I could handle it, I..." Ty's thoughts drifted to Carlos...He hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to him. Carlos had probably been alone. He wondered if he had known what was happening...if he had been scared... The thought of it was unbearable. Ty could feel the tears beginning to burn in his eyes. Carlos hadn't deserved what happened to him...none of them had...  
  
Shit. Sully saw the tears welling in Ty's eyes and he immediately regretted what he had said. He certainly hadn't wanted to make Ty upset. "Hey come on, Ty. I'm sorry," Sully said gruffly, as he gently patted his partner's uninjured shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's over with now. It's okay."  
  
Ty shook his head, biting his lip as he tried to get his emotions under control. "No it's not...it's not okay, Sully. Krista...she...and now Carlos..."  
  
"Carlos?" Sully asked, looking down at Ty in surprise. "What about Carlos?"  
  
"He...Waters told me...that...that he died..."  
  
"Carlos died?" Sully gave a bewildered towards Faith who shrugged and shook her head, obviously as confused as Sully was. "I...did he say when?"  
  
"Some...sometime early this morning."  
  
"I'll go call the hospital," Faith whispered.   
  
Sully nodded silently and turned his attention back to Ty who had closed his eyes, immersed in his own private grief. He really hoped Ty was going to be able to get through all this emotionally. Hopefully, with the support of his friends and family, he would.   
  
A few minutes later Faith returned, a faint smile on her lips. "Ty?" she asked softly as she rested her hand lightly on his upper arm.   
  
It took a few moments for Ty to realize that Faith's hand was on his arm. Then he opened his eyes and looked up at Faith. "What is it?" he asked quietly.   
  
"Ty, Carlos is alive. I called the hospital. He's still hanging in there."  
  
"He... he's alive?" Ty stared up at Faith, afraid to even believe that it was true. "Really? You...you're sure?"  
  
"I'm positive," Faith replied, her smile growing. "I even had one of the nurses check to make sure there was no mistake."  
  
"But...Waters...he..."  
  
"He was playing with you, Ty," Sully said softly, feeling a huge sense of relief at this turn of events. "He just wanted to get to you. All he wanted was to make your life miserable."  
  
"All because of my dad..." Ty shook his head slowly. "I...I just don't understand how...I don't get it..."  
  
"I don't think it's anything any of us could understand," Faith said. "He's a sicko. I wouldn't even want to know what makes him tick."  
  
Ty nodded. "Yeah...yeah I guess you're right."   
  
"Folks, the pilot is all set to take off." Two paramedics came over and prepared to transport Ty to the helicopter.   
  
Sully gave Ty a reassuring look as the paramedics began to push the gurney out of the room "We'll be home before you know it, partner."  
  
******  
  
"Faith." Bosco grinned widely at his partner as she came into his hospital room. "It's good to see you."  
  
"It's good to see you too." She walked over to him and gave him a brief hug, then handed him a brown paper bag. "Burger and fries. Thought maybe you'd be up for something like that."  
  
"You do know what I like," he said, eagerly opening up the bag and popping a French fry into his mouth. "So how's Davis, he alright?"  
  
"They're just running a few tests before they bring him into surgery," Faith stated, seating herself on the chair by Bosco's bed. "Sully's downstairs waiting."  
  
"Sully doing okay?"  
  
Faith nodded. "Yeah, I think he's fine now. He was just so worried about Ty, but now that he's back safe and we got this guy...well I think things will work out."  
  
"Crazy son of a bitch." Bosco shook his head and took a large mouthful of the burger. "Mmmm...oh God, Faith, this is good. You want some fries or somethin'?"   
  
Faith shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not hungry. I know it's not the best thing for you, but I wanted to make sure you ate. Didn't want you wasting away in here." She was just glad to see Bosco happy and obviously feeling much better than he had been.   
  
"Yeah well...you can't really blame me for not eatin' this crap now, can you?" he asked with a smile. "Ma was here earlier. She brought me some magazines and stuff. I haven't really been able to concentrate on readin', but maybe now that everything's over with, I'll be able to."  
  
"Did the doctor say how long you're going to be in here?" Faith asked.  
  
"I guess another two or three days," Bosco replied. "Then I'll be off a couple of weeks from work and then desk duty. It sucks, but it will still be better than bein' here."  
  
"It'll go fast." Faith smiled at her partner. "And I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to be back out on the streets."  
  
Bosco returned her smile and took another bite of the burger. For now he was just glad that Waters had been captured and his friends were safe.   
  
******  
  
"How much longer?" Maggie was pacing back and forth across the hospital waiting room, her heels clacking loudly on the floor.  
  
"He's going to be okay," Sully stated.   
  
"You don't know that," Maggie snapped, but she immediately regretted her harsh tone and gave Sully an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, John. It's just...this has been so hard. We almost lost him."  
  
"I know we did, but he's a real fighter. He'll get through this."  
  
Maggie nodded and walked over to Sully, sitting down in the chair beside him. "It's not just the surgery I'm worried about...it's everything else, the psychological impact of what's happened to him, to his friends, and especially to Krista. How is he going to cope with all this?"  
  
"I know it's going to be rough on him," Sully said with a weary sigh. "But we'll help him through it. He was there for me after Tatiana died. He didn't let me give up. I promise that I'm going to be there for him, Maggie. I won't let him down."  
  
"I know you won't." Maggie turned toward Sully and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "He's lucky to have you...we both are."  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Davis?"   
  
Maggie drew away from Sully and turned her attention to the doctor who had just come into the room. "Dr. Whitman. How is Ty? Is he okay?"  
  
Dr. Whitman nodded. "He came through the surgery just fine. He's resting in Recovery now."  
  
"Can I see him?" Maggie asked eagerly as she got to her feet.   
  
"Yes, I think that would be okay," Dr. Whitman replied.   
  
"I'll wait for you here, Maggie," Sully said, a relieved expression on his face. Even though the surgery hadn't been major, there was no such thing as a sure thing where surgery was concerned and he was very glad his partner was going to be okay.   
  
"Thank you." Maggie turned towards Sully, giving him a soft smile, then hurried after Dr. Whitman to go and see her son. 


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Title: Punish the Children (25/25)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Category: Drama/Angst  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through current season 4  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Ty's life becomes a living hell when he becomes the target of a man his father put in prison 25 years ago, endangering him and all those around him.   
  
Notes: Hard to believe, but the end to this is finally here. Just wanted to say thank you so much to those of you who stuck with this story through the whole thing. I very much appreciate the time you took to read and comment on it.   
  
******  
  
"Hi there." Faith walked into the hospital room and smiled at Bosco who was sitting up in bed reading a book. "I see you lost your private room."  
  
Bosco smiled when he heard Faith's voice, but quickly put his finger to his lips. "Shh..." he whispered as Faith approached his bedside. "He didn't sleep very well last night...nightmares and stuff. I think he's sleepin' now though."  
  
Faith looked over to the other side of the room where Ty appeared to be sleeping soundly. "Poor guy," she said, lowering her voice as she took her familiar place in the chair by Bosco's bed. "It's going to take a while for things to get back to normal I guess,   
  
Bosco nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right about that. I asked him if he wanted to talk about it, but...he really didn't seem to want to, probably just as well anyway...I don't think I would have been much help. I wouldn't have even known what to say."   
  
"Well...I think he'll be more likely to open up to Sully anyway, Bos. I think he'll be okay though. It's just going to take some time."  
  
"They say time heals all wounds." They sat in silence for a few moments then Bosco gave Faith a mournful look as it dawned on him that she hadn't brought anything with her. "You didn't bring me any food today?"  
  
Faith laughed. "It's early. I figured I'd go out and get you both something for lunch a little bit later."  
  
"Thanks." Bosco's expression brightened. "That sounds great. Maybe you can go to Mario's, bring us some Italian?"   
  
"Maybe." Faith smiled mischievously. "If that's what Ty wants too, it'll be fine."  
  
"Come on, Faith...I'm your partner," Bosco implored. "Maybe Sully will bring Davis some lunch. Actually, knowing Sullivan, he'll bring him breakfast, lunch and dinner too."  
  
Faith shook her head, but couldn't help giggling. "You're awful."  
  
"But you love me anyway," Bosco grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I love you anyway."  
  
Bosco glanced over at Ty to make sure he was still asleep and then turned to Faith with a more serious expression on his face. "So...how are things going at home? Are you and Fred working things out?"  
  
Faith hesitated then shook her head. "Not really...I don't know, ever since all of this started happening, he's been like another person. I just can't believe he's so insensitive and he's not even tryin'..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Faith...really I am..." Bosco said sincerely. He hated to see her in such pain.   
  
"Yeah well..." Faith shrugged her shoulders. "We'll just see what happens..." She really didn't want to talk about it. All she knew was that she had a lot to think about regarding the state of her marriage. Each day she and Fred seemed to be growing farther and farther apart.   
  
Bosco nodded solemnly. He truly hoped that things worked out for Faith. She deserved so much better than this...she deserved to be happy and if Fred couldn't do that for her, she needed to get away from him and find someone who could...  
  
******  
  
"I'm going to go out and get us something to eat," Sully said as he slowly got up from his chair. He wasn't so much worried about himself, but Ty needed to start eating. It was becoming noticeable that his partner had lost weight. "What do you feel like?"  
  
Ty momentarily took his gaze off Carlos to glance over at Sully. "Uh...I don't know, maybe some soup? Chicken noodle or whatever... It doesn't really matter."  
  
"Soup?" Sully's face fell. Soup wasn't exactly a meal. "Come on, Ty...you know you're not going to eat whatever they give you here for dinner. Can't you just try to eat something halfway substantial, for me?"  
  
Ty sighed. He didn't much care about eating, but he supposed he'd have to start sooner or later. "Okay fine...I don't know...some kind of pasta maybe? Chicken, broccoli and ziti...that sounds good."  
  
Sully smiled in satisfaction. "Alright then. I'm going to go check with Bosco, see if he wants something and then I'll be back."  
  
"Thanks, Sul..."  
  
Sully left the room and Ty turned his attention back to Carlos. He had been taken off the ventilator that morning and was breathing on his own which was a really good sign. He still hadn't woken up yet though. The doctor had explained that it took people varying amounts of time to come out of sedation, but it shouldn't be too long before he did. Ty just hoped it would be soon. He couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty as he sat with Carlos. He just wished he hadn't been hurt so badly.   
  
A faint moan and the slight movement of Carlos' hand caught Ty's attention. "Carlos? Carlos?" Ty's arm was in a sling, but he managed to maneuver his wheelchair a little bit closer and took Carlos' hand. "Come on, Carlos. It's Ty. You need to wake up. Come on. You can do it," he said encouragingly.   
  
Ty watched his friend closely and was rewarded when Carlos' eyes finally opened. "Hey...welcome back," Ty said, a big smile on his face. He pressed the call button and let the nurse's station know that Carlos was awake so they could notify his doctor.   
  
"Ty..." Carlos tried to speak, but all he could manage was a raspy whisper. Damn. What was wrong with his voice? He looked at Ty in confusion, trying to remember what had happened, why he was there.   
  
"Listen...I don't think you should talk yet, okay?" Ty said with a concerned look in his eyes. "The doctor will be here soon."  
  
Carlos ignored Ty and tried once again to speak. "Wh...what happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Ty asked, giving Carlos a troubled look. He was uncertain if he should even bring it up. "There was a fire in our apartment..."  
  
Fire...Carlos struggled to remember and suddenly it all came back to him. The smoke, the flames, the horrible strangled feeling as he tried to gasp for breath but only inhaled more smoke. Shuddering inwardly, Carlos turned his attention back toward Ty, wanting to focus on the present and not what had happened. He was quiet for a moment, but then he remembered his bird and his heart sank. "Bird?" he whispered, a look of apprehension in his eyes as he stared up at Ty. He had a pretty good idea what had happened, but he needed to hear it.   
  
"Your bird is okay." Ty was quick to reassure him. "The guy who set the fire took him and Sully and Faith found him. He's okay. Faith is keeping him at her apartment until you get out of here."  
  
Carlos nodded. For one horrified moment he thought tears were going to come to his eyes, but he managed to blink them away. He turned his attention to Ty and became conscious of the fact that Ty was in a wheelchair with a sling on his arm and obviously a patient as well. "You...okay?"   
  
Ty nodded. "I'm fine, Carlos. You're the one I'm worried about. Everybody's been really worried about you...Doc and Kim and Alex...They're going to be really glad to hear that you're awake. I'm sure they'll be here to see you later on." He hesitated for a little bit and then went on. "Carlos...I...I'm really sorry that this happened to you. I just...I want you to know, I never wanted you to be hurt. I wish I could have stopped it."  
  
Carlos met Ty's gaze and tried to convey with his eyes what he couldn't say with his voice. "N...not your fault." He didn't want Ty to blame himself. He knew the hell his roommate had been going through before the fire and God only knew what else had happened that Carlos didn't yet know about.   
  
Ty sighed softly to himself. He knew in his heart that even if it wasn't his fault, what had happened to Carlos wouldn't have happened if they hadn't been roommates. "Shh...you really shouldn't be talking. Don't worry about anything, Carlos. Everything's okay now and I'm going to be there for you, I promise. We'll be fine."  
  
Carlos nodded and offered Ty a faint smile. They were both alive and that was the most important thing. Everything really would be fine.   
  
******  
  
EPILOGUE   
  
"So how's the new apartment working out?" Sully glanced at Ty as they walked along the corridor of maximum-security prison. "You guys settled in okay?"  
  
"Yeah, we really like it," Ty replied. "You saw how big it is and Carlos sort of has a thing for the woman across the hall."  
  
"That sounds like Nieto," Sully chuckled, but then his eyes grew serious as he gazed at his partner. "You don't have to do this you know..."   
  
"I know I don't have to, Sul, but I need to. It'll be okay. I'll see him, get some closure, and that will be that." When Seth had first sent word through his attorney that he wanted to speak to Ty, he had refused, but Seth had persisted in trying to get Ty to comply with his wishes and finally Ty had given in. As much as he loathed the man, he had to admit to some morbid curiosity as to what exactly he wanted.   
  
"Alright then...I guess I'll wait for you out here, unless you'd like me to come?" Sully still wasn't very happy about this. Ty was gradually getting better as time wore on, but all that had happened had taken its toll on the young man. He really didn't see that anything good could come out of this. He suspected that Waters only wanted to play with his partner's emotions some more.   
  
"No thanks...this is something I need to do myself. I won't be long." Ty smiled reassuringly at his partner as Sully sat down to wait. He knew Sully was worried, but he had to do this. Ty headed towards the prisoner visiting area and was brought into an empty room to wait. A few minutes later, a handcuffed Seth was led inside.  
  
"Let me know when you're through," the prison guard said to Ty as he left the room, leaving Ty and Seth alone.   
  
"Okay. Thanks." Ty nodded at the guard and then turned his attention to Seth. He could feel his heart rate speed up, but aside from that he had no reaction. He just stood silently, staring back at the man, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Well, well, Officer Davis," Seth smiled broadly. "You're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you. It's very nice to see."   
  
"I'm sure you didn't ask me here to talk about my health," Ty stated. "What do you want, Waters?"  
  
"Yes, yes, we must get down to business," Seth said, chuckling. "You must be a very busy man with all those outside world things to do."  
  
Ty sighed wearily. "I don't have time for this."  
  
"I just wanted to congratulate you...for winning the first round of our little war."   
  
"The first round? I'd say I won the whole war.  
  
"Oh I'm sure it seems that way," Seth said, speaking in an almost condescending tone. "But that's really not the case."   
  
"Oh, but it is the case," Ty stated. "You're never getting out of here. They're going to lock you up and throw away the key after your trial. Murder, kidnapping, attempted murder of a police officer, arson...and those are just a few of the charges. You think they're going to let you out? You're dreaming, man. Never going to happen."  
  
"Yes...yes, I do believe you're right," Seth agreed good-naturedly. "But it doesn't change the facts. We will meet again."  
  
Ty shook his head. Sully had been right. He shouldn't have come. The son of a bitch was just trying to get to him again with baseless innuendos. It was just like when he'd told him Carlos had died, except this time it wasn't going to work. He was stronger now. He was free and this piece of crap was behind bars. "You know what, Waters? Enough. I'm not listening to any more of this. You had your fun, but its over now. You hear me? It is over." Ty pounded on the door for the guard. "Guard? Let me out of here. I'm done." Without a backward glance, Ty walked out of the room. He was no longer going to allow Seth Waters to have any power over him.  
  
Seth smiled to himself as he watched the young officer leave the room. As much as the kid denied it, he knew he'd gotten to him. He also knew that they were destined to meet again and this time Seth would be the victor. "Until we meet again, Officer Davis," Seth whispered and then he started to laugh uproariously.   
  
Sully got to his feet as he saw Ty approaching. He studied his partner carefully, looking for any signs of distress in his eyes. "Ty? You okay?"  
  
"I'm okay, Sully." Ty offered a wan smile. "You were right though...I shouldn't have come. He just wants to play more games and...well I'm not going to play with him any more."  
  
"Good. That's really good to hear, Ty." Sully clapped Ty lightly on the shoulder as they headed back down the corridor. He was very proud of his partner. It might take some time, but he was going to get through this just fine. They all would.  
  
The End 


End file.
